Gaia
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Traveling through a mysterious dimension in an effort to accomplish his mission, Toushirou Hitsugaya must work with the natives to reach the common goal: to save their dying Planet. Shinigami Captain say hello to your guide, Lifestream spirit Zack Fair.
1. prlg: enter the players

**Gaia**

**Status: **Crossover between Bleach and Final Fantasy VII.

**Settings: **Pre-Bleach timeline – when Hitsugaya Toushirou was newly promoted to captaincy. This also takes place during the events of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. And when I say _during the events_, I really mean just that where this is a sort-of rewrite of Advent Children – one that includes Bleach.

**Warnings:** Any canon errors can be considered as either a) I made them because of ignorance or b) It just couldn't fit with the storyline I had planned. Believe me, I tried to keep them as close to the original facts as possible.

Also, there is profanity. Be warned :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

Tendrils of green energy snaked towards him, wantonly flirtatious with every touch, while the white and shadowy foam, a different counterpart, entwined lovingly at his heels before fading – receding – with each step. The warm weight of the key mission object brushed his left hip, a synchronized movement for the methodical pace, and it provided a certain degree of familiarity and reassurance.

The corridor was empty and broken (in fact, several times the path ahead would have pieces breaking off into nothingness) and the air was musty from disuse. Unfazed, the dragon kept striding purposefully towards the direction of the exit even after the entrance behind him slammed shut.

And as the white light ahead danced and the emerald threads, the Lifestream, coaxed him along – indeed a dissimilar but comforting embrace – he couldn't help but think how interesting this mission might be.

…After all, it wasn't every day that Central 46 assigned the shinigami an emergency assignment to _another dimension_. It certainly came as a shock when he received the missive, and he even took a certain glee, however misplaced it was, in seeing the Twelfth Captain fume. The scientist was clearly displeased, wanting the assignment himself so that he could 'study the locals' – probably with several needles, scalpels, and drugs involved. But it was equally clear that the Commander General would have nothing to do with that and reading his aura alone, his peers could tell that their Commander would not tolerate any other complaints.

But really, he was still _stinging_ from their obvious lack of trust in his abilities. Not that he was willing to admit _that_. No, definitely not, and besides, that really didn't matter anymore, not when he was the one carrying out this mission with the full approval of Central 46. It was a relatively simple mission objective: to deliver Gaia – a wispy silver orb of compact healing reiatsu – to the Goddess of the Planet and the Cetra. Apparently, they were more than willing to provide a guide who was most likely waiting for him past the final barriers ahead.

And so, with his head held high, the proud dragon exited the inter-dimensional portal, unprepared as to how different this strife-laden world was in comparison to his own.

* * *

A low whistle. "So this is our help?"

"Hmmm…I guess so."

Slightly disoriented as the rush of sound, colour, and energy ambushed his senses, Toushirou Hitsugaya swayed on his heels, trying to regain equilibrium. Blinking as relentless light streamed from the sky above, he could make out two ethereal shapes, one who was distinctly gesturing rapidly in his direction.

"Truthfully, I kinda imagined a Death God to be a bit bigger-"

A chime-like laughter resounded from the other, slighter, figure before a reprimand was given, "Zack, that isn't very nice!"

"-Or at least a bit taller. I mean _damn_ even Spike didn't look this tiny when I first met him!" A short pause. "Well, maybe I'll give the kid the benefit of the doubt…"

Taking in a deep breath to clear his head, Hitsugaya gathered himself and snapped back icily, "Excuse me. Might I suggest if you wish to make painfully obvious comments, do it on your own time."

"Sorry about that." Looking not-so-suitably contrite, the noir-haired man grinned and waved, "But yeah, hi there. I'm Zack Fair, ex-SOLDIER First Class and your excellent guide in this world."

Eyes narrowing suspiciously, he noticed that the two spirits lacked a solid corporeal form and immediately prompted, "Password?"

With a knowing smirk firmly in place as he recognized the note of authority in the Death God's voice, Zack coolly recited, "Where the frozen sword pierces the heavens and Gaia weeps comforting tears."

The Captain responded in kind with a semi-approving nod and answered dutifully, "And the grey wolf lies awaiting within a meadow of blossoms." Adding a much more clipped and professional tone, he continued, "Representative of Soul Society, Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."

The ex-SOLDIER was silently – and inappropriately – amused by the sheer 'obey me!' aura Hitsugaya had and wondered about the katana strapped onto the kid's back. But of course, he obediently bit his tongue, if only to save himself from another reprimand.

Zack's companion though, a woman with a fair complexion, finally took this opportunity to speak up in greeting, smiling gently, "Hello, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Aerith Gainsborough." She then added thoughtfully, "You must excuse Zack's previous behaviour. Neither of us ever had a chance to entertain someone from another world before."

There was a quiet 'hmm' before Zack shook his head, snorting, "Except I think Jenova sort of counts, Aerith. She is kinda from another world in a space-y extra-terrestrial and I-have-an-alien-home-planet sense."

"Jenova. The 'Heaven's Dark Harbinger'," quoted Hitsugaya. He read that bit from his extensive mission file that described the current worldly situation.

Sobering quickly, Zack nodded morosely, "This is what happened to Midgar two years ago when Jenova decided to drop Meteor onto the city." He waved at the immediate area around them.

Aerith's voice came as a whisper. "The Planet is still trying to recover from the attack so to have Jenova interfere at this critical moment using the Remnants…It is becoming an exceedingly dangerous situation."

"Which is why your Lifestream, your Goddess, requested help from outerworldly organizations, specifically, from my dimension – the Court of Pure Souls." Cool green eyes observed the noncommittal stances of his new acquaintances.

Perturbed, Aerith responded first, "I think that could be part of the reason." The brunette shrugged helplessly. "The Lifestream is too unpredictable at times."

A pause. "It's interesting though, how it took until after the Meteor crisis that your Goddess searched for help."

The trio fell silent; Aerith and Zack exchanged _looks_ and contemplated the implications of the statement.

Ignoring the pair, the shinigami Captain gazed at the ruin before him, analyzing the situation and environment carefully. It was clear that it once used to be a city and the twisted metal spires and debris attest to its previous technological splendour. Now though, Midgar resembled nothing more than a junk yard with past ghosts haunting the shadows and a stifling imprint of sickly disease hanging in the air. _Geostigma_.

The wind ruffling his snow-white hair briskly, carrying dry sand and dust into the endless blue sky, revealed and justified his fleeting thoughts, _"Great. Of all the places…a desert."_ – when he was suddenly caught in a web of unease.

There was a presence…almost foreign-like but too carefully ingrained into the life force – the spirit force – for it to be a coincidence…

Zack stared unerringly into the alcove a dozen meters away. "Something's coming."

Hitsugaya looked up sharply, eyes narrowed, and commented almost off-handed, "Feels dark." The dragon within curled and waited.

And swiftly the sensations intensified and the taste of killing intent lingered in the air.

Slinking from the shadows of broken support beams, three lanky four-legged predators padded into the open sunlight, watching Hitsugaya tensely. The spirits beside him shifted and Zack frowned, "Sorry. We can't really help you with this since we're handicapped, being kinda dead and everything."

Hands clasped serenely, Aerith tilted her head in agreement but otherwise remained silent; her gaze was appraising the young-but-not Captain.

Hitsugaya's left eyebrow crooked upwards in response to the scrutiny and an almost amused smirk lifted the corners of his mouth, "Death. That hasn't really stopped me before." And with that, he dodged the paw slashing into the place where he previously occupied.

Spinning quickly on his heels, he unsheathed his sword and analyzed the battle. Two of the monsters were circling nearby while the third that initiated the attack looked ready to pounce again. Both Zack (Hitsugaya ignored the enthusiastic cheer from him) and Aerith stood relatively at ease behind the monsters and it was obvious then that they couldn't be seen by living creatures.

…Which rang warning bells.

Emerald eyes thoughtful, Hitsugaya levelled his blade towards the rapidly approaching beasts, and he parried a strong downward swipe before countering with a swift slash of Hyourinmaru. A ferocious cry came from the animal as the metal bit into its shoulder, blood spraying, but otherwise, the animal recuperated almost immediately and aimed its claws at his throat.

He used shunpo to escape – or at least he tried to.

"_Fuck__," _was his only eloquent thought before the deep nails gouged his collarbone painfully, spots of black clouding his vision. Distantly he could hear someone cursing in the background before he swerved from a killing blow and used his strength to bat off the beast hovering close by. Using the gained time, he recovered from the shock of the wound just in time to narrowly escape the fangs intended for his neck and leapt upwards into the sky to distance himself from the fray.

"_No shunpo. I'll have to end this quickly before I __blunder with any other newly acquired weaknesses."_

Landing in a crouched position on top of a broken infrastructure, he observed the circling beasts below warily and warned his guides loudly, "You might want to back up. I'm not sure what adverse effects releasing damaging reiatsu will have on your physical world."

"Reiatsu?" echoed Aerith before Zack, saluting humorously, led her backwards and away. They both can feel a different quality of energy infused into the surroundings now, the pinnacle being radiated from the Captain. The Lifestream offered what little comfort by circling their heels in reassurance.

Impatient, one of the beasts attempted to jump onto the platform Hitsugaya stood upon. However with a furl of the white Captain's cloak, the skilled shinigami dived to meet the predator head on as a pre-emptive move, and imparted reiatsu into the sword. With a smirk, he cleaved the beast cleanly in half and landed gracefully to face the remaining two animals.

Growling menacingly even after the corpse dropped heavily, loudly, the beasts kept low to the dusty ground as if planning, and in tandem, they struck the shinigami. Hitsugaya, prepared, manifested the reiatsu within his body into his zanpaktou and summoned, his eyes flashing azure.

"_Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!_"

A misconstrued calm entered the battlefield prior to the billowing ice storm that erupted and tore through the creatures relentlessly. Both Zack and Aerith took cover behind a secure wall of metal as the frost bit and screamed; Hitsugaya's opponents, however, weren't as lucky.

And when the frozen dust subsided, Hitsugaya blinked and murmured absently, "Hmn. Not exactly what I expected…" He gently accessed the wound on his collarbone, now sealed by Hyourinmaru's ice, and sighed, "I was careless."

Sheathing his sword, he gazed at the newly frozen surroundings and at the newly frozen ice beast sculptures before hoping almost fervently that he wouldn't find newly frozen guides as well. Really, he didn't put _that_ much energy into the attack so for his powers to reach such an immense radius was perplexing. It must be this world and the environment tampering with the manifestation of reiatsu; the lack of shunpo skills was also disturbing and hopefully he can accredit that to the different make-up of spiritual presences in the physical plane. Perhaps he should ask Zack and Aerith to see if they knew anything about this. After all, he would be in quite a disadvantageous position to test what works and what doesn't during the heat of battle.

Unfortunately for him, his technical thoughts left him when he heard a rather inappropriate whoop followed by a comment and blinding smile. "Hey, are you Shiva's long lost relative – her son maybe? What with the _awesome_ ice powers and-!"

"…_What?"_ Eyebrows furrowed, he interrupted the excited spirit, "Mr. Fair, I have no idea who this Shiva is." He faced the approaching pair and crossed his arms defensively. The relief he felt when he saw them as whole and healthy echoes of the Lifestream didn't linger in his expression.

"Please, just Zack, Toushirou." The ex-SOLDIER made a face. "Mister makes me sound way too old and a part of me just cringes…And you know what? Mr. Fair sounds like a name you'd find in some corny romance novel."

Ignoring the rambling, Hitsugaya refrained from making a rude comment about manners and instead sniped back, "Please _Zack_, I prefer Captain Hitsugaya."

Violet-sapphire eyes glinting from the light reflected from the ice, Zack's teasing grin appeared. "Of course, _Toushirou_."

"And you antagonize me."

"No, I'm not aiming for that. This may be a serious mission but there isn't any reason we should let authority come between friendships!" Avoiding the glare with expertise, he continued, grinning, "Oh, and as for your previous question: Shiva is a summon in the form of an ice goddess."

"…Whatever." Perhaps on an instinctive level, Hitsugaya realized the futility in arguing with Zack, and so he responded with a glower. "I don't know any ice goddesses." An ice _dragon_, yes.

All but forgotten during the exchange, Aerith decided to step in then while muffling a giggle, and tactfully changed the subject. "So this ice power is a form of damaging reiatsu then?"

Shifting a hand through his hair he answered, "You can say that. It seems though, that reiatsu isn't very agreeable with your Lifestream."

Zack, curious, asked, "What do you mean by that? Seems to be working fine." He circled the radius of ice meaningfully and even tapped at one of the ice beast sculptures.

"Your world works with different parameters, physics, and energies. As I discovered during the battle, our version of high speed translocation, 'shunpo' otherwise known as 'flash step', doesn't work here."

An animated grin appeared on Zack's visage as he turned to meet their gaze. "High speed translocation? Sounds like a pretty handy skill."

"It's especially useful when you're trying to keep your head on your shoulders." Hitsugaya gestured vaguely at his new cut.

"Ah. I know all about that. At times it can be such tricky business."

Frowning lightly, she pinpointed the main problem that the boys did nothing but dance around. "So your powers are volatile at the moment?" Aerith's sweet voice did not sugar coat the statement.

The Death God let out a quiet sigh and muttered, "Unfortunately." He, conversely, will not fault himself when it was clearly the Lifestream tampering with the foreign reiatsu expended into the environment.

Zack paced back towards the pair, optimistic. "Don't worry though – about protection, that is. You won't have to travel alone because we'll need to enlist the help of-"

But he abruptly stopped and stared at Aerith, who looked startled and rested a hand on her forehead. Hitsugaya's eyes flickered between the pair just as Zack exchanged a lengthy glance with her over Hitsugaya's head.

The tension was palpable.

"Aerith…" Concerned, Zack looked ready to reach forward before he was halted by a shake of her lovely head.

"It's alright." Aerith voiced out sadly, "The events are unfurling rapidly…Cloud is just caught in between again." She took a step back and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, but I have a personal matter to overlook."

Zack harrumphed, "Talk some sense into the kid for me, will you?" Aerith could only offer him a small smile.

Remaining silent, Hitsugaya accepted her apology with a nod and she took off quickly in a swirl of bright green energy, disbursing back into the Lifestream. Eyeing where she used to stand, he muttered candidly, "That was fast."

"Heh. Yeah, we're able to immediately access the Lifestream and translocate to another location on the planet." Zack motioned him to follow as they strode off the icy battlefield. "Unfortunately, we aren't able to offer you that same kind of transportation even with the urgency and the distance we would need to cover to reach the destination."

"It's too risky, isn't it? After seeing how your Planet's life energy reacted with my spirit energy…" The Captain trailed off into thought, absently following after Zack on autopilot. The reaction in mixing two volatile energies would probably be short of a catastrophic explosion.

"Right. But like I said earlier, don't worry about transportation. I think we can convince a couple of people to help out on the Planet's predicament." Zack winked conspiratorially.

"Where are we heading to now?" The pair leapt over the debris blocking the road and hurried along.

Zack offered genially, "Off to Edge, which is the newly reconstructed Midgar, to find Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart."

"_Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart?"_Hitsugaya's lips thinned as he thought back through the mission files. _"Sounds familiar…Weren't they a part of the group AVALANCHE?"_

"Hey Toushirou." Fascinated indigo eyes stared at him.

Scowling, he let a hint of warning fuse into his tone, "What?"

"You sure you're not related to Shiva?"

Hitsugaya, almost stumbling, paused and responded dryly, "Yes. I'm positive _Mr. Fair_."

Squawking protests ("It's Zack, _not_ Mr. Fair!") ignored (Though Zack would argue that Hitsugaya muttered a "hypocrite" before turning his nose), the two warriors travelled out of the ruins of Midgar, and headed towards the outskirts of Edge.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

~Phoenyxx


	2. chI: familiarity, automatic

**chI: familiarity/automatic**

* * *

_Before_

It was a sudden disruption to their meeting. Dissonant calls and echoes of pain, suffering, and hope – those were the notes they heard one year ago. The message did not contain physical words per say, more like intense sensations that whispered and coalesced with their souls.

'Psychic communication', many members of the council called it. They were given images of a Planet named Gaia and of an alien black plague festering within its central core. They heard the Planet's Goddess' and denizens of their Spirit World's – their Lifestream's – prideful pleas of restoration and rebirth.

The Planet was sick. The unified force needed a buffer that would help them cure the illness. In the Court of Pure Souls, Central 46 and the royal guards heeded the calls and the verdict was quickly made. After all, they didn't want this _Jenova_ targeting their world next, however minimal that probability is.

Thus, they tasked the Twelfth Division and the Special Kidou Squad with a mission: to form a reiatsu-based materia that would help purge their world of the evil manifestation. It was also decided then that this materia – Project Gaia – would be delivered to the dying realm via a representative.

The moment the decision was set in stone, information flowed freely from the Planet to Soul Society and an updated history, compiled by the Cetra, was given.

Connection was established…The portals, open, and Calamity lurked in between the folds.

* * *

_Present_

The walk was relatively quiet. The black-haired spirit efficiently guided the foreign shinigami away from Midgar and into Edge, all the while sneaking scrupulous glances. The shinigami, in turn, would tense and catch his gaze with a disapproving scowl, but really (really, really), Zack couldn't _help_ but stare.

The Death God was a kid. A tiny, midget-y, grumpy kid.

And he was so _short_ (too short to even carry his katana at his waist!) and _cute_ (especially with his propriety and authority). With the strangest, fascinating combination of white hair, pale skin, and jade eyes, Zack smirked at the thought that Hitsugaya embodied an adorable button-nosed snowperson. The fact was though that _if_ the Death God was a snowperson, he would probably still have the skill to inflict severe, burning frostbite.

This, unquestionably, did not escape Zack's notice.

So the spirit gave him the benefit of the doubt. The title of 'Captain' bestowed him some credential in his eyes and although said Captain did not have General Sephiroth's level of charisma, the ex-SOLDIER could signal out a leader when he sees one.

Speaking of the ex-General, the kid was almost as moody as Sephiroth when he was uptight – which seemed to be a default emotion along with 'irritation', 'apathy', and 'seriousness'. Briefly, he did contemplate that maybe Hitsugaya had something – like a stick or icicle – up his bottom for being all 'mightier-than-thou' and even, dare he say, frumpy. But after a brief consideration and a review of the ice powers exhibited, Zack decided that the boy really _did_ stand a chance in having an icicle up the unmentionables and that elicited a feeling of pity. Of course, the SOLDIER First Class had enough tact not to ask Hitsugaya such a question, knowing he might otherwise end up experiencing excruciating pain up the derriere. Pain, whether literally or metaphorically, is never a fun familiarity.

In any case…Beside Hitsugaya's mature emotional state and restraint, there was nothing else hiding the startling power he wields. With a real kick-ass presence to boot thanks to his strange 'reiatsu', it convinced Zack that Hitsugaya has the potential to be a real threat and this worried him. For the Lifestream to invite a (pseudo) 'threat' to nullify another (very _real_) threat, it was clear then that the Lifestream was desperate.

And oftentimes, desperation could lead to mistakes.

Not that he had anything stacked up against Hitsugaya nor was he questioning the Lifestream's decision; he can certainly tell that the shinigami meant no direct harm. But if events go downhill and the shinigami becomes a threat, Zack might have to take it upon himself to deal with the Death God and that type of scenario never has a happy ending.

He really didn't want to fight the kid. _(too young, too dangerous, too unpredictable)_

"Stop staring, Fair." Aqua eyes narrowed at him warily.

Zack almost jumped out of his skin by the unexpected curt demand and chuckled nervously. "Ah. Sorry 'bout that. I was just thinking…" Hitsugaya snorted but didn't deign him a response.

The spirit heaved an amused sigh. Although Hitsugaya _may_ become a threat, he decided that it just wouldn't do to treat him like an enemy; they were now officially comrades-in-arms, damnit, so they better start acting like it. He meant it when he claimed that authority shouldn't interfere with friendships because friendships and familiarity builds trust and look how well that turned out for Cloud and his motley crew. Therefore, the shinigami was definitely_ not_ off-limits to a good teasing (between_ friends_), especially when the boy was in _Total Denial_. Which reminded him…

He coughed and caught the shorter being's attention again. "Really, Toushirou. I mean it."

"…"

The pair hiked along the beaten, abandoned road as Zack continued unerringly, "Shiva. You. Related. Connected. Blood. Whatever other fancy word that refers to kinship."

Annoyed, the shinigami grunted, "We've been over this already. It's impossible. What part of 'two separate different worlds' do you not understand?"

The man rolled his eyes, privately amused by the lack of ingenuity, and grinned, "That doesn't stop the Lifestream from being utterly creative and unpredictable and send Summon babies to different dimensions."

The shinigami inadvertently kicked up dust when he processed Zack's statement. Sighing almost tiredly, the Captain stared. "You're serious."

Bristling, Zack flailed, "Of course I'm serious!"

The Captain could practically _feel_ the impending headache. "…Fair. Just shut up." (Manners be _damned_; if he has to put up with this for the rest of the mission, he should be allowed leniency.)

The ex-SOLDIER pouted, arms crossed, and huffed, "When you meet Cloud, convince him to summon Shiva and you'll know what I mean."

"I'll pass." Hitsugaya continued to trudge steadily towards Edge as he spoke, "I'm guessing that the dead who passed on into the Lifestream aren't usually seen by the living." He added wryly, "If I'm wrong, feel free to badger this 'Cloud' for me."

Lips quirking upwards at the boy's 'snarky' behaviour, Zack refrained from ruffling the tuff of white hair by his elbow and instead, agreed, "No, you're right. They can't see me. Though, from your kick-ass encounter with the monsters, I'm assured they can see you."

"Joy," was the drawled response, green eyes half-lidded.

Zack rolled his eyes – he found he did that rather often with Hitsugaya as his company – and remarked, "Marlene and Denzel's gonna like you, kid."

Hitsugaya started – it appears Zack had hit a nerve – and hissed, "I'm not a child, Fair. It'd be best if you remember that."

"Huh. Well you look young, Toushirou. Almost preteen." Stamping out the flickering smile because Hitsugaya looked ready to burn holes into his skull, he added cautiously (but mostly curiously), "How old _are_ you?"

Hitsugaya eyed him standoffishly. "I think that's the least of your worries."

"Really? Try me."

"Trust me Fair. I'm probably a lot older than you…Maybe about four times your age."

"…Four _times_?" Zack circled the impatient Death God, looking at the tiny figure up and down, before whistling, "Doesn't seem like it."

The Captain tensed under the scrutiny and crossed his arms. "The passage of time isn't marked quite as well in Soul Society but I can tell you that the more reiatsu a spirit has, the slower they physically age."

Fascinated, Zack asked, "So does everyone look like kids where you're from?" The ex-SOLDIER imagined a giant playground-like society and despite his self-control, snickered gaily at the image.

Hitsugaya refrained from sighing at Zack's ignorance. "Their appearance also depends on other factors like when they died or the amount of reiatsu they were exposed to when alive."

"Oh." Rubbing the back of his head, honestly humoured, he decided to swiftly drop the subject (_for now_) since it seemed like Hitsugaya didn't have enough patience left to field any more questions. So instead, he commented on the changing surroundings, "We're entering the city limits." The beaten path they previously strolled along abruptly improved into a road that looked recently patched up with miscellaneous pieces of metal.

"Right."

Zack noticed that when Hitsugaya responded, his left hand curled protectively over the curious pouch hanging on the left-side of his waist. The Death God, conscious that the action drew attention, answered the unvoiced question, "Gaia is in here under heavy protection spells."

"So _Gaia_ is the name of the healing object you're delivering to the Lifestream," mused Zack. "Did you know that's also the name of our Planet? Kinda neat and probably not coincidental, am I right?"

Disregarding Zack's statement, the Captain nodded, high-strung and edgy, "Hmn. Where are we heading to in Edge?"

Zack didn't miss the distracted look. "To a bar named _Seventh Heaven_; that's where our contacts live." He quickened his pace and gazed pointedly at his shorter companion, "Say Toushirou, something bothering you?"

The young Captain hesitated as if internally debating the merits of voicing his concerns to Zack. Eventually frowning darkly, he murmured, "Fair, someone is watching us – or at least has been watching us ever since we've been traveling."

"I know." Meeting the indignant glare, Zack elaborated, "It's Jenova's poisonous presence you're sensing and I'll warn you now, it's gonna get worse in Edge. The collective geostigma is almost noxious."

As the two spirits delved deeper into the city, a persistent shadow was chasing their heels, monitoring their every movement. Hitsugaya, feeling exceedingly uncomfortable, clamped down relentlessly at his spiritual presence so as to not draw unwanted _alien_ attention. He muttered to Zack, "From what I read, the people affected by geostigma can't be assimilated into the Lifestream after death."

"That's right. The Lifestream see the negative energy as a contamination." Zack discreetly motioned at the shadowy wisps clinging onto the streets and buildings. "That residual energy is already starting to build. If left undisturbed, it can eventually influence the stagnation of the critical life and death cycle of the Planet."

His fine neck hairs prickling, Hitsugaya scowled, "But that's not happening is it? That's too easy for Jenova."

Zack winced in agreement, "Yeah. The Remnants are planning to resurrect Sephiroth and use Gaia as a transport vessel to another planet so that their '_Mother'_ can assimilate other life forms. Such thoughtful kids, huh?" The black-haired man gestured with his hands. "And the energy source they're gonna use to move a giant ball of mud? The geostigma-inflicted souls."

Idly picking at the pocketed reiatsu orb, Hitsugaya's sea green eyes flickered upwards into the azure sky before focusing his attention to the urban surroundings. "Are their plans in full motion yet?" They swerved away from the dark energy bubbling ominously in their path, not daring to touch the toxin.

"Unfortunately." The black-haired spirit paused, biting his lip. "We really don't have much time left before they resurrect Sephiroth and wreak havoc – not that they aren't doing _that_ already."

Hitsugaya glanced at him sharply and quickened his pace. "Let's go then. Having your world destroyed isn't on my to-do list."

Zack rolled his eyes – again. "I certainly hope not."

As the pair approached the epicentre of Edge and the number of people milling around the street increased exponentially, they felt progressively more wary. Zack strolled through the urban avenue easily with none the wiser; indeed at times he passed through an unaware living being and his Lifestream form would shudder at contact, shimmering briefly. Hitsugaya, however, had no such benefits and many citizens of Edge stared unabashed at the child-like shinigami, the obvious stranger among the infected.

After a prolonged silence, Zack offered genially, "It's the clothes and the hair."

The captain muttered crossly, "The clothes are a part of the standard uniform and I can't exactly help my natural hair colour." Hitsugaya absently tugged at a lock of hair and glared at the general public.

"Natural. Right…" Zack quirked an eyebrow, slightly disbelieving. "Well, you can always just borrow clothes from Denzel if you want to blend in."

"I-" started the Death God heatedly before he paused, perhaps remembering that people were watching him commune with empty air; he continued in a more controlled fashion, "Thanks for the offer but_ not_ physically blending in won't jeopardize a delivery mission."

"Toushirou, wearing children's clothing isn't so bad," teased the ex-SOLDIER. "But if you insist on not doing so…"

"I'm fine."

Zack could almost see the words 'being stared at is the lesser of two evils' hovering above Hitsugaya's mop of white hair; he snorted, "Come on then. The _Seventh Heaven_ is just a few more blocks ahead."

The shinigami took in a deep calming breath and nodded, eyes roving as he meticulously examined their surroundings. It was then did the scowl previously etched on his face softened to one of horrified disgust. "Fair…The contamination isn't just clinging to the background. It's festering and eating away at the living souls."

"Nasty, right?" Unfazed, Zack ambled onwards, explaining, "I'm sure you know but geostigma is a result of when the victim's spirit energy overworks to rid the contaminated Lifestream contained in the body."

Hitsugaya murmured in agreement, "I read that bit in the Cetra mission report; apparently it all started when the Lifestream erupted like a geyser to aid 'Holy' against 'Meteor'. What they didn't tell me, though, was the fact that the souls who've died with geostigma are now targeting the living as well."

The ex-SOLDIER frowned as he considered, "Can you do anything about it? You're a Death God, right?""

"Technically in my world, we send the souls of the dead into the afterlife thereby ensuring their safety from soul-eaters – what we call Hollow." The shinigami Captain waltzed around a patch of contaminant and continued, ignoring the looks of confusion from passerbyers, "The geostigma is acting Hollow-like but from what I can sense, the geostigma energy form is incomplete – almost corporeal. My sword can't physically hit something like that…And in such a heavy populated area, releasing reiatsu to try and purge this contaminated energy…"

Zack nodded idly, "Huh. Yeah, I'm sure Cloud and the others will go after your head if you attempted something like a spiritual explosion in Edge..."

"But we have Gaia." Aqua eyes unfocused briefly. "This reiatsu orb is made to act as a wide scale conduit and amplifier for healing energy." Scowling lightly in realization, he added, "You know Fair, you, your Goddess, and the Cetra still haven't given me a clear answer on Gaia's destination. After all, to tap into Gaia's power isn't as simple as tossing it into the Lifestream." When no answer was forthcoming, he prompted, "Fair-?"

Hitsugaya turned to face his companion fully only to find empty space. "The – Damn it Fair. Where did you go?" Extremely annoyed, the shinigami massaged a hand over his temple and cursed.

It was then when someone pull at the hem of his sleeve and he spun around angrily. "What-?"

"Uhhmm…" The timid child shrunk back at his harsh tone. Her companion though, an older geostigma-inflicted boy, glared at him scornfully and said, "Hey. She's just trying to ask if you're okay! You don't have to bite our heads off."

"_Great."_ Hitsugaya stared at the two kids evenly, making them squirm, before turning away curtly. "I'm fine." He had no clear idea where the _Seventh Heaven_ was located since Fair so helpfully forgot to mention the exact directions, but he kept on traveling anyway.

"What? No thanks or anything for our concern?" The two children ran after him as he started to walk away.

"Don't push it, brat."

"Who're you calling brat? I'm probably older than you are, you midget kid."

"Uhhmm…" The girl, who was also ill with geostigma, started and tried to dilute the fighting. "Are you from Wutai?"

"No." _"Wutai…Wutai…Oh right._ _Wu_tai_. Wasn't there a war there…?"_

"Where are you from then…?" Wide brown eyes stared at him innocently.

"None of your business."

"You have white hair."

"So?"

"It's pretty."

The boy to his left added mockingly, "Almost like an old man."

Hitsugaya avoided from rolling his eyes. Where have he heard _that_ before? Oh right, out of the mouth of Soul Society's sweetheart, Yachiru.

When no answer was forthcoming, the girl asked, "Are you planning to live here?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

Hitsugaya didn't respond.

The child tried again. "Why do you have a sword?"

"To fight monsters alone."

The girl was persistent. "Oh you're by yourself? Are you an orphan then?"

Hitsugaya paused and answered, partially truthful, "I guess."

"I'm one too." The child tugged at the braid behind her ear.

"That's nice." The shinigami, snappy, continued, "What's not nice is distracting strangers and then attempting to pickpocket them."

The boy, who had remained silent, squeaked when Hitsugaya gripped his arm tightly – the one that brushed the pouch hanging on the Death God's waist. _Gaia_. The protective shields reacted when it detected a foreign signature handling the sacred item.

"Let me go!"

"Aramme!" The little girl, Anya, fearfully clutched Hitsugaya's sleeve. "We're sorry but I-but we're…"

Coolly regarding the contrite expressions, Hitsugaya released the boy and added, "Scram."

The red-headed boy and the pigtailed girl, both pale, ran off.

"Stupid little…" Hitsugaya scoffed at their retreating forms.

"You shouldn't have scared them like that. They were probably just hungry you know," commented a voice to his right.

"You!" The dragon within roared and jade eyes flashed azure. "Where did you run off to?" The citizens of Edge who were nearby flinched at his tone and turned away from the 'strange kid talking to an imaginary person'.

"Woah!" Lifting his hands up in defence, almost in a placating manner, Zack bit his lip nervously and considered, "I'm gonna be gone for a while longer."

"And you didn't think to tell me first before you left?"

"Sorry. It was urgent."

Seeing the dejected look, Hitsugaya heaved a sigh and asked calmly, "Trouble?"

"Yeah. Cloud." Zack adopted a faraway expression. "The Remnants struck."

Hitsugaya was beginning to see a pattern. First Aerith. Now Zack. The Death God frowned and nodded, seeing no alternative choice, "Fine."

"I'll meet you at _Seventh Heaven_." A pained smile. "If no one's there, break in and make yourself at home. Maybe you can even take a peek at Denzel's wardrobe." He lifted his hand up in farewell. "See you later Toushirou!"

The shinigami started, "Wait-!" His hand went through air as Zack disappeared, utilizing the Lifestream to travel. "Damnit Fair. You never gave me the directions to this _Seventh Heaven_."

'…_Sorry…'_

Hitsugaya started when he heard the disembodied voice.

'_It's just__ a block ahead…'_

Running a tired hand over his face, he walked forwards and muttered, "Thanks."

* * *

"Those punks…Kidnapping the President yo!"

His partner, silent in agreement, adjusted his sunglasses.

"We're gonna get'em back, ya with me?"

"Of course." Rude leaned against the co-pilot's seat. "Is it wise to land there?"

Reno cackled, "No better place to land my baby-yo." He caressed the dashboard of the helicopter before flicking back his rouge hair and added, "Tifa won't mind."

Rude refrained from reminding Reno that Tifa could punch his face in if she wanted to. No, instead he waited for his partner to 'park' their ShinRa helicopter on top of the _Seventh Heaven_'s flat roof.

"There we go." After easing the transport into a landing, Reno hopped out of his ride and onto the rooftop; he glanced around frantically, "Eh, they don't have stairs that lead indoors?"

The calmer Turk jabbed a finger to the edge of the building. "We can jump."

"Jump? I guess we can. It's only two-three stories-yo." The lankier man glanced down at the street below. "Hey would you look at that. A kid's tryin' to break down Tifa's door."

Eyebrows raised, Rude peered over the edge of the roof as well and spotted a strange child knocking at – not 'breaking down' – the front door. The pair could hear the impatient question, "Anybody in there?", from the figure below.

"Aww…From up here the kid looks like a marshmallow!"

Rude was inclined to agree.

The tuff of white hair soon milled around the building towards the backdoor. Both Reno and Rude followed the child from above.

"What d'ya think he wants?"

Rude, stoic, commented, "It's a closed bar and he's un-"

The mysterious child leaned into the backdoor. Reno, noticing the event, elbowed Rude's face in his haste. "Look he's jimmyin' the lock-yo." He frowned in distaste. "So unprofessional. Doesn't have technique at all."

Rude rubbed his nose - which throbbed painfully from the impromptu attack - and asked through his gloved hand, "Well?"

"Tifa's gonna thank me." A feral grin lit his face. Reno jumped off the building right behind the child and brandished his weapon of choice, a metallic baton. "Yo! What're you up to, kid?"

Calmly and unfazed, the short child turned around to face the red-haired Turk, his pale Lifestream-coloured eyes staring unerringly. The 'kid' quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You're not Cloud...Are you?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **(See, this is why I need to finish playing Crisis Core before writing about Zack…ugh.) But yeah…HELP! Could anyone who has already played Crisis Core tell me if Zack had any actual character interactions with Reno or Rude or both? If no one answers my question, I'll apologize beforehand over any discrepancies in the future.

Thank you!

~Phoenyxx


	3. chII: angled camera, first contact

**chII: angled camera/first contact**

* * *

If Reno was asked to describe the kid, he'd use creepy in the context of the 'strange-Remnant-vibe creepy' or the 'SOLDIER-program creepy'. In retrospect, the Turk wasn't quite sure what to make of the child, only that the white hair and the too-green eyes were upsetting his sense of Planetary equilibrium. (The _fuck_. Did they resurrect _another_ version of Jenova's favourite son already?)

As he readjusted his grip on the Electro-Mag Rod, he idly wondered how the members of AVALANCHE would react, if at all (Here's to you, 'Vinnie'), by the kid's sudden appearance; privately he'd put money that Cloud would flip and draw blood. Better to irradiate the cancer before it contaminates was his motto and jumping the gun worked…At least for most occurrences.

After all, every good doctor knew confirmation was essential before one decides to irrevocably nuke an unknown sickness; therefore his first priority was to act his part as Dr. Reno and figure out the truth.

Gotta love metaphors.

Adjusting the goggles perched on his forehead with a free hand, Reno smirked confidently, "You one of precious Marlene or Denzel's friends?" His other hand remained steady as he brandished his weapon. "Yanno, it's not nice to break into a friend's home."

Eying the boy, he realized that the child didn't so much as emote. "I'm looking for Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart." Cool jade eyes regarded him. "It appears you know them and their…acquaintances."

"Acquaintances?" Reno quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at his choice of wording. Imagine. Marlene and Denzel – _acquaintances_. "And what sorta business do you have with our ol' delivery boy and bartender?"

Before the kid could respond though, the red-head side-stepped to the left and felt Rude drop gracefully beside him. He knew his partner was not as hasty and probably wouldn't interrogate the boy – leaving him to do the verbal dirty work – but over the years, he knew a prod now and then would do the man some good.

"Tired of watching me and finally getting your ass into gear?" he leered.

His partner didn't deign him a verbal response; only the slightest physical twitch of his shoulders gave any indication he had a second thought to those words.

Sighing a tad dramatically, Reno turned his attention back to the task at hand. He noticed that the boy didn't so much as twitch when the odds doubled against him. Reno watched him metaphorically shrug, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure what kind of 'business' I have with Mr. Strife or Ms. Lockhart yet."

Reno could practically feel the words the kid omitted but held his tongue, opting instead to look at his partner and mock, "Not _sure_. You hearin' the kid, Rude? He doesn't know why he's searching them out-yo!"

His partner, who was well-versed in the human body language, commented, "He's honest."

"All I know is that this B 'nd E is considered suspicious activity-yo. Deeper meaning and shit." The red-haired Turk waved his weapon at the boy who didn't blink at the gesture, only scowl a bit deeper. Reno let the bomb slip. "I mean, look at the white hair. It screams pro-Remnant." Remnants going after Cloud weren't such a long stretch and perhaps that was his reason for invading private property.

"Remnant…" A satisfied smirk wormed its way onto Reno's face as the kid repeated the word familiarly, but at the same time, testing it. "I don't believe that's common knowledge."

"No, of course not. So here I am wondering how an insignificant kid like you know what a Remnant insinuates." The Turk grinned cheekily, "It's like telling me you know that white hair and green eyes give me bad memories."

Emerald eyes stared at him silently and Reno really had to applaud himself because he finally got the kid to _react_.

"So tell me – who, or even what, the fuck are you?"

It was strange, really, because for a moment, Reno swore he saw a brief flash of sapphire mixed into those startling Lifestream-coloured eyes; it (glowing eyes…glowing SOLDIER eyes) certainly unnerved him enough to reaffirm his fighting stance.

"If you think I'm part of this _Remnant _group, then you're wrong." A challenging smirk touched the boy's lips.

"Wrong?" Reno gazed down at the child. "You should try to be more convincing like say…Prancin' 'round town with white hair and then telling me it was a fashion mistake-yo. And don't get me started on your ancient Wutai-inspired clothes."

"Always with the white hair…" There was a brief exhale of air as if the boy was trying to restrain his temper but Reno could tell the kettle was about to boil over as the kid snapped, "A fashion faux-pas happens when a _red-head_ wears_ pink_, miss."

"You didn't just make a stereotypic gibe at me, you little brat-yo! That was almost as painful as a fuckin' kick to the groin." Reno groaned and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Rude, if this kid turns out to be playing for the good side of the field, we'll have to give him a few Turk-inspired lessons in humour. He's as funny as a stick in the mud."

Rude nodded – not that Reno was expecting a real response.

The crimson-haired Turk, instead, regarded the kid with an air of impatience and readied his weapon, "But for now, I think a damn good spanking would have to do!"

Just like the Turk predicted, as soon as he changed stances to 'ready-to-do-some-maiming', the kid immediately took countermeasures and drew his sword expertly. Regardless of whether the kid was an unknown Remnant or not, Reno grew a bit nervous being at the end of a stunted Masamune-look-alike; damned flashbacks and everything were certainly inconveniences but Reno streamed the worse of it away from the forefront of his mind.

His partner, too, did not remain stationary at the threat and he knew without looking that Rude just raised his arms into his first fighting form.

It was a standstill – of thick, stifling _silence_ and heavy, _icy_ auras and charged, absolute-_electric_ emotion –

– A standstill that was suddenly ruined by a cute, mewling cat jingle.

…A cute _mewling_ cat jingle. Talk about timing.

The tension broke as Reno guffawed, "Mahh?" His grin widened. "What's this-yo?"

It was perhaps the first real emotion Reno witnessed when the kid's cheek glowed a faint crimson. The boy immediately patted down his pockets whilst still having his blade levelled against him, and took out a silver cell phone. Reno snickered, listening in on the quiet, ranting, run-on mutter about someone named 'Matsumoto' and how they were 'always fiddling with the ring tone' and he didn't like cats but that they 'didn't want any of that nonsense'.

If Reno didn't know any better, he would've thought the boy was having women problems but he was a_ kid_, damn it, and really, he wasn't _that_ cute to be a chick magnet. With those thoughts in mind, he unconsciously preened his hair; beside him, Rude averted his eyes in exasperation, as if reading his thoughts.

The child finally answered the phone after Reno watched him struggle to open the communication device with one hand. A quiet murmur and the kid regarded them with ill-disguised disdain. "Excuse me."

Reno snickered and shared a look with Rude. At least he couldn't fault the boy for his manners but it was a shame that they couldn't hear what the kid was saying into the phone.

"What d'ya think of him?" In Reno's mind, he had to give the kid _some_ props in the know-how of making an enemy twitch; he had yet to drop his stance since the damned sword was still aimed towards him.

"…Strange."

"But he's not _disturbed_, yanno." Reno tapped his head in emphasis and Rude nodded in agreement. "There's certainly no _Mother_-chit-chat-shit in his vocabulary."

"We should keep tabs on him."

"Definitely. I'm not trusting some kid who waves a sword around like-"

"_What?_" came the emphasized almost-shriek that interrupted their conversation before it could pick up pace. The sword in his grip trembled.

Reno stiffened, feeling Rude beside him tense as well. He was slightly startled by the bellow, and watched with abject fascination as the kid fumed and ranted into the phone's receiver.

The fuck got that kid's panties in a twist?

* * *

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth together as he fumbled with his happily, mewling phone. Swearing an oath viciously, he was going to kill his adjutant when he returned to Soul Society, or at least show his displeasure over the choice of ring tone (since slaughtering one's Vice Captain is frowned upon and would be bad for division morale).

But until then…He flipped open the communicator and pressed it against his ear. "Captain Hitsugaya speaking. Make it quick. I'm in a situation right now." He eyed his new opposition – the red-head and the bald man, whom both, startling enough, elicited a sense of Eleventh Division nostalgia – and clicked his tongue impatiently at the duo, "Excuse me." He promptly ignored them.

"Ahh…Twelfth Division here," replied a meek female voice. "Rin speaking. We have new orders for you, Captain."

"New orders?"

"That's right, we were informed by the Commander General that you are to collect samples of the Lifestream and to bring these isolated samples back to Soul Society."

"_What?_"

He noticed that both of his 'enemies' looked at him like startled deer after his outburst and he had the grace to be a tad sheepish; he lowered his volume, "I am doing no such side-mission. Didn't you receive my report detailing the interactions between the Lifestream and reiatsu half an hour ago?" After Zack left him, he took the liberty of compiling a report and sending it to Soul Society.

"Yes we did bu-but sir, this has been authorized by the-"

"I know who this has been authorized by so you go tell the Commander General that I do not recommend this action," was the urgent hiss.

"I can't-!"

"Fine. Transfer this call to your Captain. Now." His tone brook no argument.

"Yes sir."

It only took a moment before the line reconnected to the head of the scientific labs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi speaking. Hurry up – I haven't got all day. I'm in the middle of a delicate surgical proced-"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this is Captain Hitsugaya."

There was a pause. "Oh Captain Hitsugaya…What a pleasure to hear from you." Kurotsuchi respired into the phone. "I'm sure you just received your new mission parameters and I must say that I'm quite excited."

"Unfortunately, these mission parameters are too dangerous to put into full motion."

"Too dangerous? Are you implying that you lack the proper skills set to continue on? That is quite disappointing…Perhaps a replacement is needed?"

The younger Captain bristled but curbed his temper. "I assure you,_ Kurotsuchi_, that I have enough skill to complete the current mission. Frankly, it has more to do with the fact that the Lifestream is exceptionally volatile when mixed with our reiatsu. We cannot collect Lifestream and bring it back to Soul Society without repercussions."

He heard the delighted chuckle on the other end of the line. "Oh I _did_ read that delightful tidbit of information in your report. I have determined that it only supports and gives us more reason to analyze this unique energy signature. The incompatibility factor is but an inconsequential obstacle that can be remedied by a controlled laboratory environment."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows furrowed deeper into a frown. "The danger it imposes can be considered as a Level Two threat against Soul Society. The Lifestream tampers with reiatsu, manipulating its spatial manifestation."

"Then by analyzing this substance we will garner a better-"

He interrupted him. "If you're not careful, Kurotsuchi, the Lifestream can mute reiatsu. But in the worst case, more probable, scenario, it would amplify reiatsu to the point of a violent, uncontrollable explosion."

Angry words blasted from the other line. "Please. Might I remind you, _Hitsugaya_, that I am a skilled scientist – in fact, the best in Soul Society. Do not belittle my expertise. Experimenting this Lifestream will not be difficult for a professional like me."

"Well, if your laboratories explode, do not put that on the Tenth Division's tab," were the coolly returned words.

"I will take care to remember that and I advise you, _Captain_, to quickly learn your place. Mission orders from Central 46 are made to be followed not debated." Kurotsuchi hung up on him.

Hitsugaya growled at the receiver before snapping the flip-phone shut forcefully. "That infuriating-!"

"Are you alright, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Said shinigami looked up sharply, past the impatient red-head who was currently glaring knives at him; upon spotting her, he calmly greeted the pretty brunette Cetra.

"Hello Miss Gainsborough."

* * *

"He's such a chatterbox!"

Beside him, Rude sighed and re-crossed his arms.

Reno glowered at the short child who_ still_ had him under sword point. "Doesn't he know it's rude to talk on the phone when confronting an enemy?"

A haughty sniff. "I mean it's even written in the _ShinRa Workers Handbook_!" He turned towards his partner and asked, "Do you think we still have a copy?"

"Maybe…In the helicopter."

"Good. I'll throw it at his head when I get the chance-yo."

"He knows something. If he gets amnesia…"

"Oh gods Rude. Don't tell me the kid grew on you already! We only just met the brat." Reno shook his head as if disappointed before grinning wickedly and elbowing his partner. "You going soft-yo?"

A quick response. "Hardly."

"Good. Good…" Reno tapped his chin. "Funny kid. I just wonder why he _needs_ to talk to Cloud but himself, doesn't know the exact _purpose_."

Rude had no response.

"Yeah…I think we should find our delivery boy and haul his ass back here so that the kid can harass him." Reno gazed at the short child appraisingly. "It'd be funny."

"…"

"Nah. Our little Cloud can handle himself. He did come out of his meeting with the Remnants alright – I think. Bastard wouldn't let me in on the meeting and you didn't open the door for me, you traitor-yo." Twirling the Electro-Mag Rod in one hand, Reno muttered crossly, "Thought we were partners for _life_ and shit but where's the common courtesy in openin' the door? I'm no chump dog being put outside and-"

"Reno."

"What?"

"He's done."

"Oh…" Reno scowled at the kid as he watched him stow away the shiny metallic phone. "If he ain't Remnant we jump and interrogate. Swear that kid's got something we don't know…"

The Turk paused when the white-haired child seemed to glance over him dismissively; he opened his mouth, about to tell the kid off but stalled when the next words hit home.

"Hello Miss Gainsborough." The kid was staring at _something_ behind the Turks.

They started and both spun around only to see empty air, but that didn't matter as Reno recognized the name. "Gainsborough…?" He gazed back at the boy questioningly.

There was a brief pause, as if an interlude made during reflection, before the child finally sheathed his sword and answered Reno's query. "Yes. Aerith Gainsborough."

"The_ fuck_? The flower girl?" Reno's face smoothed from angry to shock. "But she…She's _dead_."

"Yes she is." The child regarded them, sea green eyes piercing. "So you're the Turks working for Rufus Shinra. They say the man has a change of heart."

"They?" prompted his partner. It appears he recovered from the shock sooner.

Again there was a long pause before the child responded, "They as in my…benefactors or you can even say informants."

"What does this have to do with Aerith Gainsborough-yo?"

The white-haired boy shrugged and continued, grave and serious, "Reno. Rude. I suggest we stop wasting time antagonizing each other and retrieve Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockhart."

"You-!" Reno frowned, disliking the fact that his question was side-stepped. "Kid, how did you know our names? We're covert and top-secret – impossible for a civilian like you to know. Unless…"

"Not 'kid'. My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya and before you go off-tangent: no. I do not hold any associations with the Remnants or their fanatical Reunion plan." The short boy waved them off impatiently. "My informants are quite knowledgeable and just told me that Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockhart are currently unconscious in Aerith Gainsborough's church."

"Unconscious…"

"Perhaps in danger too." The red-headed Turk watched Hitsugaya flick his eyes to that same spot behind them. "My informants tell me that you should know the location."

"Toushirou, was it?" Reno received a curt nod and he prodded, "Here's the deal. We don't trust you kid. We don't trust your benefactors or your information. It's too sudden for your '_change of heart'_; damnit, you were just pointing that sword at me for the _last ten minutes_. So tell me, the fuck's going on-yo?"

"The Planet is in crisis once more and the Lifestream reacted to the threat. In order to help with the situation, I need to talk to Cloud Strife."

"'The Lifestream reacted to the threat'? What do you mean by that kid?" Reno frowned darkly. "And we ain't going anywhere until I get an answer."

"The Planet needed help and well…I can pseudo-commune with the Lifestream." A glare. "Now go get Strife and then maybe you'll have your _other _answers, Turk."

"_Another_ medium?" Reno took a menacing step forward. "If we're going then you're coming with us to the flower girl's church. We can't have you lying to us and then running away-yo; I didn't become a professional by getting tricked like that."

There was a short silence as if Hitsugaya was considering his words but Reno wasn't too sure about that because he appeared to be _listening_ not thinking.

But it didn't really matter because in the end, he got this Toushirou kid to agree. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

What lovely reviews everyone :)! I thank both _**Hakumei-chan **_and _**GinIchimaru321**_ for the info ("from the bottom of my heart" – cookies to anyone recognizing this adlib that is added to the end of this singer's recent j-pop song). Also a memo to _**The Headmaster**_: "_Really_?" was my initial response when I saw this info. Very cool and thank you! I'll keep that spell in mind.

Oh, and to the _**anonymous reviewer '...'**_ (I wish you chose a name ahah) – You went a bit ahead of me. So for everyone, my explanation: in my mind, there's a reason why Zack didn't make a direct negative relation between Hitsugaya and Sephiroth or the Remnants – or any relation for that matter of fact because let's face it, white hair with green eyes in that world equals to trouble (ex. Reno's suspicions). Zack _did_ touch on it by showing uncertainty in giving his trust freely but otherwise, nothing else. His reasons are not going to be divulged (just yet? Maybe never, actually – we'll have to see).

But riiight, enough of that. To everyone else, much love to you all for reading and (hopefully) liking the story so far (and more love to the people for reviewing and leaving questions as well)! Thank you for the votes of confidence :).

~Phoenyxx


	4. chIII: phone tag, greetings

**chIII: phone tag/greetings**

* * *

Sunlight, deceptively cold, touched the three figures standing at the precipice of the Northern Crater. The brisk winter winds tousled and carried away the scent of blood and battle but it did not whisk away the steadily darkening mood.

Tseng absently brushed the white bandages strapped tightly around his left bicep, hazel eyes uncannily downcast. Elena looking worse for wear was still prone, unconscious, by his side.

"How?" His voice echoed eerily against the crevices - _How did you know to find us? How did you know of the danger?_

Eyes opened, ruby slits analytical. "…"

The leader of the Turks stood up from where he was kneeling and regarded the gunner coolly. "You intervened."

The noir-haired man selected his succinct words carefully. "Chaos heard." His red cloak fluttered behind him, revealing Cerberus' glinting wink.

Tseng briefly closed his eyes. "Valentine-"

"Tseng. It would be best if you explained," purred Vincent dangerously, lips pressed into a facade of a frown. The anger swirling chaotically within his mind was seamlessly hidden.

Chaos did not like the Planet's prodding or Jenova's presence.

The Turk did not back down but he conceded the information gracefully; after all, it was Vincent who intervened against their captors, saving them. "The three men you fought against…They were Sephiroth's will manifested and are known to us as the Remnants."

He waited for the sharp intake of breath or a tensing of muscles, but the not-so-human didn't so much as flinch hearing those words. Nothing was betrayed. Instead, the gunslinger observed, "Sephiroth's will at Northern Crater…They could only be after Jenova's remains."

"Yes. Mr. Shinra sent us to secure the area and deliver the taint for safe keeping."

"Hmn. Rufus Shinra," repeated Vincent neutrally. "Was the mission successful?"

Once a Turk, always a Turk. Tseng glanced up into the azure sky morosely. "Reno and Rude escaped with the alien's container. We were the only ones captured by the three Remnants."

"So Jenova is now in ShinRa's possession."

"ShinRa is no more."

"But the leader lives on." A pause. "The Turks live on."

Elena stirred but otherwise did not wake. Tseng didn't reply because, although deeply feeling remorse, ShinRa's compensative actions for past errors should never have fallen into his hands – or for that matter, to his department.

They may have been a part of the old oppressing regime but they were, as Reno might eloquently put, 'not the ones who royally fucked up'. So to be the ones responsible for the extensive cleanup of this mess and the ones to address the continuous issues…

There was a part of him that was resentful and bitter and another that regrets and repents for the sake of all the people who died. And looking at Vincent now, it reminded him of what the downward spiral of destruction inflicted by ShinRa really entailed.

It was for the best if old wounds were left untouched.

The gunner, as if noticing the silent scrutiny, shifted his stance and interrupted the charged stillness. "And their plans?"

'Sir! Meaning no disrespect, sir, but really, sir, there's no time to be sentimental' were the words remembered as Elena's. Tseng took a deep breath in, hazel eyes slowly clearing. "From what we gathered, they are using Geostigma as a tool to collect souls and then applying the energy to propel the Planet as a vessel for Jenova."

Vincent's tilted his head upwards and responded certainly, "…The Remnants must be eliminated; however-" Here, Chaos' container focused a piercing stare at the Turk. "-Geostigma must also be cured."

"The scientists of the World Regenesis Organization are working on a treatment."

A silent scoff – doubt – before a change of winds. Shuddering lightly, Vincent – no _Chaos_ – listened yet did not.

The sky, still beatifically bright, betrayed none of the new confusion of energy that precipitated into existence some far off distance away…Near Edge.

The gunner murmured absently, "The Planet's balance has just shifted."

That almost never bodes well. Tseng jerked his head downwards and watched Vincent intently. "What-?"

Piercing, fierce, crimson eyes rimmed with gold gazed at the man unerringly – matching stare for stare. Chaos' shadow fell swiftly and Vincent was hard-pressed in restraining the barking laughter.

He breathed softly, unconsciously taking a step back. ShinRa's hybrid creation.

Chaos' voice projected ominously, "_The Planet, _Turk_, is hailing a new ally – a new WEAPON_."

Body taunt as he tried to regain dominance, Vincent gritted his teeth together, clenching his hands into angry fists; contrary to his distress though, Chaos' eyes – golden hawk eyes – flashed murderously through Vincent's.

"A new WEAPON…" Tseng did not follow through with his instincts to back down even though his senses screamed danger. He whispered softly, "What do you mean, Valentine?"

The winds picked up exponentially. A whiplash of black searing energy pulsated through the air as Chaos tasted the scents of the Lifestream. An animalistic tilt of his head – extrasensory hearing – and Chaos smiled all fangs and promises of pain. "_Jenova knows_."

Long black hair dancing wildly, streaming into knots, Tseng asked through the forceful gales, unbidden fear coloring his words, "Knows what? What does she know?"

Chaos laughed – eagerly awaiting bloodshed; Vincent blacked out within a cocoon of silent agony.

"_Of another accessible realm to dominate_."

* * *

Hidden amongst a stack of unfinished paperwork, Reeve Tuesti jerked upwards, startled, by the sudden ringing of his phone. Searching for a reprieve, he found that the coffee by his elbow had long since gone cold.

The ringing continued.

He sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate the stress he felt. Looking at the mess, he dropped his pen onto the half-completed document and started to shuffle through the papers. "Damn it…"

His phone was piled under the documents, hidden, while the ringing persisted. He really should hire a secretary to answer unnecessary calls.

When the harried WRO executive finally located the office phone, he paused, collecting himself, before answering the call. "Hello. This is Reeve Tuesti speaking."

Surprisingly, his greeting was met by the dull dial tone (_karma, _came the wicked whisper); as it was, Reeve was close to slamming the phone back onto the receiver.

Strangely enough though, the ringing carried on.

The executive rubbed his eyes. "Of course. My private line." He reached into his pants pocket and withdrew the singing cell phone.

He absently glanced at the caller I.D. reading, 'Tseng', before answering, "Reeve speaking."

Gravelly silence met the ear he pressed his phone against.

His eyebrows burrowed into a frown. "Hello-?"

A scuffling of boots could be heard in the background.

"Tseng?"

"…Reeve."

He started. "_Vincent_?"

"Yes."

"But isn't this Tseng's phone?"

"Yes."

"…I see."

The man offered a diluted explanation. "There was an…altercation involving Tseng that needed to be addressed."

"What happened?"

If it were any other person they may not have noticed a difference but Reeve could pinpoint the change. Vincent's voice came across strained. "Sephiroth's Remnants are looking for Jenova."

"Remnants? _Jenova_?" Reeve sat up straighter, eyes wide. "But that would mean…"

Danger. The Planet was in danger.

Vincent didn't need to stress the potential troubles and problems ahead.

Reeve sighed deeply. "Vincent, are you-?"

"I'm fine," was the quick – much too quick – response.

Reeve let the blunder slide. "And Tseng? Is he incapacitated?"

"No." A soft sigh. "We'll need transport for three at the Northern Crater."

"Hmn…I'll pull some strings and get a helicopter out there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

Reeve leaned back into his office seat, inexplicably weary at heart. "Another crisis so soon?"

A pause and Vincent side-stepped the pity party by suggesting, "You may want to gather the others."

"Of course."

"Hmn."

"I'll get you the transport and phone our friends then. I'll also instruct them to group at Tifa's bar. Keep me updated."

"Hmn. Right."

Vincent hung up and Reeve listened to the empty dial tone.

And he had hoped there wouldn't be a backlash. "Jenova…"

Sighing, he quickly 'pulled those strings' he mentioned to Vincent and sent a sleek, black helicopter to rescue the stranded. Afterwards, he resigned himself once more to the Planetary problems and he slowly dialed Cid's phone number.

Cid picked up on the fifth ring. "You _son _of a-" Angry, predicable squabbles. "_Reeve_, what in Gaia's name are you calling at _four_-in-the-_fuckin_'-mornin'. Unlike you, good, _normal_ people are sleepin'-!"

"Calm down Cid."

Several more irate curses before Cid barked out across the line. "You better have a goddamn good reason to be callin' so early."

Reeve could practically smell the cigarette that Cid – no doubt – was currently inhaling. This almost sparked a nicotine craving to calm his nerves.

"Vincent just called."

The pilot whistled in mock amazement, "So our vampire actually knows how to use modern communication devices. Thanks for tellin' me, _really_, Reeve but if you'll excuse me, a warm bed is callin'-"

Reeve rolled his eyes and interrupted the man impatiently, "He tells me that Gaia needs some intervention from _Jenova_."

A hasty inhale and Cid choked, "Jenova – as in the alien, parasitic bitch?"

"Yes."

"_Goddamn_-"

Reeve wished he could join Cid in screaming out obscenities but unfortunately, someone had to keep a level head and put the plans in motion.

"Cid, I need you to pick up a couple of old friends…"

* * *

Hitsugaya sat stiffly on one of the bar stools inside the _Seventh Heaven_. Near his left, Aerith was sitting on the countertop, periodically giving him comforting smiles.

Zack was upstairs, watching over Cloud and Tifa.

Their retrieval of the pair was a success. When they arrived at the dilapidated church, Reno and Rude were quick to professionally check their vital signs and transfer them to the helicopter. Apparently, they also re-evaluated their views on the shinigami after he gave them correct information regarding Cloud and Tifa's location.

Hitsugaya reflexively scowled darkly at the bar table.

No, the Turks still didn't trust him fully, but they were willing to leave him to his own devices after confiscating his cell phone – _briefly_, they said. It was only with Aerith's reassurance did he part with the vital electronic.

Both Reno and Rude left shortly after to investigate Remnant activity in Edge; however, it was only subsequent to Reno cursing up a storm for having to 'heave their dead weights onto lumpy beds without a short word of thanks'. Hitsugaya would have helped but they thought him too scrawny and weak to provide any aid.

He riled and Hyourinmaru suffused around his soul comfortingly.

It was also during the trip to the Church did Hitsugaya realize that Zack left him hanging at Edge to protect his unconscious friends. He wasn't sure what to make of this, but it was clear, no matter how much he'll deny it, that his regard for Zack went up a notch higher.

Loyalty was a very important concept to him so to see such loyalty in Zack was inexplicably heartening.

"A pretty gil for your thoughts?"

"Unfortunately Miss Gainsborough, I don't share them often."

"Hmm…Such a shame." Aerith swung her slender legs idly. "I'm sure they're quite fascinating."

Hitsugaya snorted and turned the question around, "Actually. A gil for the Lifestream's thoughts would be nice."

Vivid green eyes smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask me that question."

"Fair neglected to inform me the next parts of my mission parameters."

"That's right…They were given to you incomplete, correct?"

The shinigami smoothed out his cloak. "Yes. To prevent a breach of vital information by Jenova during transfer. So?"

Aerith brushed back her chestnut hair and informed him, "Well, your next destination is the City of the Ancients."

"The City of the Ancients…?"

"Yes. You'll need flight transportation to reach there, which is why we needed to talk to Cloud and Tifa. They could secure you the ship necessary to reach there and provide sufficient protection should you need it."

The blow to his ego – her thoughts that he might be incompetent – was softened by the gentle, womanly smile. "I see. And what is my mission at this city?" asked the shinigami Captain curtly.

The Cetra hesitated, "You'll need to retrieve a materia called Holy, the White Materia."

"Holy? The anti-materia to Meteor?"

A quick nod. "Holy is needed to provide and channel healing energy. Alone, we just don't have that kind of power to completely purge Geostigma. With Gaia-" Here, the young woman nodded in his direction. "-we can use it to amplify the healing powers."

"-So that it can be more potent and reach everyone on the Planet," finished Hitsugaya. He considered the idea briefly, a hand shifting through white hair. "But we'll possibly need a point of contact where the Lifestream is closest to the surface of the Planet…"

"Really?" Aerith pursed her lips together. "I think the Lifestream can set up an altar at the location of the Temple of the Ancients…"

Hitsugaya frowned, "I'll see to it that the Twelfth Division sends us blueprints for a working, compatible altar."

Aerith laughed sheepishly, "After you get back your cell phone, right? I really am sorry that it ended up that way."

"It's fine as long as those idiots return it intact."

The Cetra covered her giggle with a soft cough. "You don't need to worry. Rude is quite responsible."

"One can only hope that there is competence between those two."

A wistful smile. "Their leader, Tseng, is experienced and skilled. He could probably set them straight if he wanted to."

"You knew him?" asked the shinigami, curious despite knowing he shouldn't pry.

"Mmm…You could say that." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Zack, perhaps, knew him better though. They were partnered on several occasions back when he still worked for ShinRa."

"Are you two talking about me?" Zack's voice floated from the stairs and he appeared before them in a swirl of Lifestream energy. "I'm such a handsome devil, aren't I?"

Hitsugaya opted for a dry, unamused look as the spirit strutted around the bar. "No, we weren't. The world doesn't revolve around you, Fair."

"Uh-uh. No denials please."

Aerith indulged him with an (not-so) innocently sweet remark, "Don't worry Zack. Captain Hitsugaya may not have been talking about you, but I'm sure he was _thinking_ of you."

The shinigami could feel his eyebrow twitching. "What?" So much for Aerith being on his side.

Zack's teasing smirk widened. "I knew it. He couldn't last two hours without my wonderful company!"

The captain frowned, "Don't be ridiculous."

The spirit was obviously testing his boundaries as he leaned downwards to meet Hitsugaya's height. "Toushirou. There's nothing embarrassing in admitting that you missed me."

Hitsugaya glared angrily at the man. "Fair. You are more of an idiot than Reno and Rude."

Zack squawked indignantly. "Hey**,** I resent that statement!"

Aerith, finally taking pity on Hitsugaya's discomfort, intervened, "Zack, are they awake yet?"

"Oh – Huh?" The man's smile widened. "Right! Cloud was almost awake when I left-"

_Tha-bump._

"Hmmm?" The flower girl peered at the ceiling from where the noise originated from. "I think he _is_ awake."

Zack grinned, "About time."

Crystalline jade eyes shifted sharply towards the stairwell as the three spirits heard the heavy scuffling of boots descending the stairs. Hitsugaya twitched his fingers nervously.

Upon spotting the beginnings of a mop of bright blond hair, both Zack and Aerith brightened considerably. The young woman introduced calmly, "Captain Hitsugaya, I would like you to meet Cloud."

The shinigami captain rose from his seat on the bar stool and approached the taller, stand-offish man glaring suspiciously at him from the lower steps.

"Hello Cloud Strife."

Said young man passed fully through the threshold of the doorway. His uncanny blue eyes stared straight at Hitsugaya, locating him like a blood hound. Hackles raised, the blond man grasped the hilt of his broadsword. "Who are you?"

"Hey, Toushirou! Tell him…Tell him well…" Zack made a vague gesture at Hitsugaya before grinning fondly at Cloud as he stood beside his oblivious friend.

The shinigami glanced from the beaming spirit to the irate, breathing mortal. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!" came the happy chirp.

The blond swords master frowned impatiently, believing the words to be directed at him, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm sure that I would like to know who you are, intruder. This is private property."

He took in a deep breath. Hitsugaya could almost predict the heart attack before the words left his mouth.

"Zack Fair says hi."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

~Phoenyxx


	5. intlude: SS vs R&R

**intlude: S.S. v.s. R&R**

* * *

At first, the plan seemed utterly flawless. Getting pseudo-detective work done _and_ unburdening himself from the dead weights?

Abso-fuckin-lutely fantabulous.

Not only could he finally question the Edge-natives and figure out the Remnant's plot, but he also managed to rid that strange kid out of their hair – not forever, of course, but enough to get a respite. Not to mention, he also knew that the child wouldn't disappear on them, never to return, because they had a _hostage_.

They were able to confiscate that Toushirou-brat's precious cell phone.

_meow-MEOW!_

Unfortunately, Reno wasn't so sure now of the brilliance that was this plan.

"Rude."

The taller man gave him a blank look while the silver cell in his breast pocket mewled happily.

"Gimme the damn phone," smiled the red-head through gritted teeth. "It's driving me insane-yo."

_Meewww! Meewww!__ You got kitty-cat phone call!_

Rude seemed to hesitate for a second, debating on the relative safety in following through with the command, before handing the sleek device over.

_Meeeeoo-_

The red-head flipped the cell open, answering the call.

"He's not here-yo," drawled Reno into the phone – the one that did not, and _never will_, belong to him. "Leave a message and hang the fuck up."

Most unceremoniously, the Turk followed through with his own command without allowing the other party a chance to respond and flipped the phone shut. He then smirked triumphantly, goggles glinting under the dusky sunlight, "And that's how you terminate unwanted calls-"

_Meewww! Phone call alert! Phone call alert!__ Meewww!_

Rude fought the urge to run a hand over his head as he watched Reno make a spectacle of himself, sputtering and answering the call.

"Don't. Call. Back!"

And even as he hung up again, the cell phone's screen flashed an angry red.

_Meeoooww-meeoooww-mew-mew-meewww-_

Rude commented, "Persistent."

"Persistent my ass-yo," growled Reno. "This is called goddamned _stupidity_."

_Meeoooww-!_

He pressed the answer button and yelled into the receiver angrily, "He's _dead_. Stop _calling_."

* * *

"…Uhhh…huh." Rin of Twelfth Division stared at the computer screen in front of her that was blinking a happy 'call disconnected'.

Well of course Captain Hitsugaya is dead. All shinigami are technically dead, actually.

Akon, the current officer overseeing the communication operations of Soul Society, frowned at Rin. "No luck?"

She sighed, slightly defeated as she adjusted the headset microphone, "No…"

The Twelfth Division central communications room fell silent as they watched the actions of their senior officer.

"Hmmm." The male shinigami mused aloud, "Maybe he's not responding because of the slight disagreement with Captain Kurotsuchi…"

Oh yes. The tiff between the two captains was now common knowledge in Soul Society. Gossip travels_ fast_.

"Maybe this might work…" Akon nodded decisively and beckoned at a perched hell moth. "Could you please send a message to Vice Captain Matsumoto?"

* * *

Rude had the phone back in his possession after Reno blatantly lied to the unknown caller. Several long minutes passed without a hitch – several long minutes since they heard that horrid cat jingle of a ring tone.

He certainly couldn't say whether or not he was glad that he wouldn't have to hear the obscenely adorable ring tone anymore. He actually found it a bit humorous and sweet.

…Certainly, not that Reno had to know or anything.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet-yo."

"…"

"Yeeeahh! No more crazy cat noises." Reno scratched his cheek. "Can finally _think_-yo."

"Hmn."

"So, on to business!" The red-head grinned cockily. "Where do-ya think we should start our Remnant information gathering? The slums? The higher-"

_MEEEOO__-Ooowww!_

Reno cursed irately. "_What_ the _fu_-!"

_Meeewww! Meeewwww!_

"…"

"Those little _shits_!"

_You have kitty-cat phone call! Meeoooowww!_

"How can they be so dense-yo?"

_Phone call! Meeeewww! Phone call!_

Rude gazed at the fuming Turk.

"I even told 'em not to call back already!"

_Meeeooowww-meeoooOOOWW!_

"Shoulda just destroyed this piece-a-crap when I had that chance. Fuckin' caterwauling _cats_-yo." Reno bemoaned. "And I used-ta like cats."

And so, because it was obvious to Rude that his partner looked ready to piss himself in rage, he responded the call this time.

A peculiar greeting met his ears.

"Oh…Oh! OH! Helllooo Captain! I'm so glad you finally answered my call."

Rude didn't say anything and instead listened to the rapidly talking chirpy, female voice. Apparently, his silence did not deter her at all.

"You're probably wondering why I'm phoning you, right?"

His partner was on his toes, glowering at the phone in his grasp.

"I know you're super busy with the mission sir, but it's rude to ignore important phone calls!" chastised the woman. "When you didn't make your scheduled report, everyone was worried. I think some people were kinda annoyed too, sir, not that I'm _insinuating_ anything."

"…"

"Don't get me wrong, Captain; I'm not irritated. Waiting through seven dial tones – I counted – makes me anticipate your response seven times more!"

Rude blinked, wondering how the woman could still sound so chipper and sincere while holding a one-sided conversation.

"And you know what? One of the techs told me that you've been avoiding their calls and yelling at them and talking in third person…"

That would be Reno.

"But I told them not to worry because I know you're really responsible and hardworking and was probably busy with something or another…But _they_ wouldn't listen," the voice huffed.

"They keep insisting that it wasn't you-"

Rude sweated under the suspicion.

"-And that it was actually someone else answering your phone because you were incarcerated or incapacitated-"

He coughed softly, clearing his throat, and the woman took it as a prompt to continue, her tone completely affronted.

"Exactly! How can they think that? So don't get mad, Captain, if the techs come around with our broken office computer not fixed to par because they're spiteful, spiteful collegues - I kinda laughed in their faces when they sprung their worries on me."

He frowned slightly.

"I still can't believe they implied you got yourself kidnapped!"

The bald Turk contemplated that perhaps 'kidnapped' was not so far away from 'restrained by a hostage threat' – the hostage being a cell phone…a strange cell phone with a kitty ring tone.

"But still…I know you're perfectly capable, sir, but thanks to the techs, I got worried and had to call. No matter how slim that chance is, I couldn't ignore the fact that someone could have possibly stolen and was answering your phone on your behalf!"

Rude exhaled loudly.

"Mouuu…Wouldn't it be strange if it's not _you_ who I'm talking to right now, nehh Captain?" The woman chuckled gaily. "I mean, if that really was the case, you know what I'd do?"

Her tone set off the danger alarms in his head. He certainly couldn't shake off the strange incoming feeling – a rather sinking suspicion that there was something _wrong_ with this conversation – but the Turk refrained from hanging up on the woman.

"Well, if you were kidnapped, sir, I'll probably track and find those bastards and cut them up in your name."

The danger occurred. Rude could feel a nasty, oppressing air seep from the receiver, almost literally limiting his air supply. If he had to put a name on the impression, it was as if someone wanted to _eradicate_ him. _Killing Intent._

"I know that gorey-bloody isn't my usual thing – I'll leave that to Captain Zaraki – but I'm sure your imaginary kidnappers would _deserve_ it."

A drop of sweat from his hairline slipped down his face, but all he felt were sharp, needle sensations piercing the ends of his nerves.

She then squealed enthusiastically in afterthought, "I'll also make them wish they were never born before sending them to Hell-"

He unwittingly released a gasp. Reno looked at him with alarm.

"-Of course only after I let Haineko devour those dastardly wicked kidnappers since we both know how eager and hungry my cat could be!"

Silence. Rude coloured as the highly pressurized feelings gradually lifted its hold on him.

"Oh my, Captain! Speechlessness? There's no need to feel so touched by my dedication and loyalty that you don't even have the words to express your gratitude!"

Rude breathed.

"Moouu…It's alright. Your extremely lovely Vice Captain understands perfectly! Don't worry – I'm holding down the fort at this end but we're counting on you on your side too."

She laughed and he knew that she knew of the farce.

"And don't forget to report to the techs after I hang up or else they'll call you! They looked ready to eat their own spleens after you terminated their previous calls."

Rude rubbed the ridge of his nose, frowning.

"Well. Talk to you soon, sir. Bye!"

Ever-so-slowly, Rude removed the phone from his ear and gazed at the blank cell phone screen – more shaken than incredulous.

The woman, apparently, could utilize some form of _power_ that could make him feel as if he was dying on the spot. So then…Toushirou Hitsugaya…

Reno, noting his silent partner's expression, asked curiously, "That was one long silent convo-yo. Who was it?"

The bald man snapped out of his reverie, closing the phone decisively and pocketing said device with practiced ease. He answered Reno's query quickly, "Wrong number."

The red-head narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Don't lie to me, _partner_."

"It was a woman."

"A woman?" Reno quirked a sarcastic eyebrow. "And what's so scary about this woman-yo?"

"…Scary?" Rude snorted softly. "She had powers…that can make you feel…"

"Turned on?" cracked the red-head.

"…As if you were dying."

"Dying." Reno glanced at the phone in his pocket. "Neat trick."

It was at that moment when his eyes landed on the electronic did the phone _ring_.

Rude absently recalled the woman's warning.

_Meeeoowww! Meeooww! Phone call!_

"Gimme the phone-yo."

"Reno. Don't answer the call-"

"I know, damnit." The red-head glared at his uncharacteristically antsy partner. "Give me the phone."

And so, Rude unwillingly gave up possession of the object and handed it over to his partner.

_Meewww! Meewww!_

Reno gazed at the blinking device in his hand and smirked wickedly. "Say bye-bye, kitty cat."

And so, he dropped the shiny silver phone on purpose and Rude could do nothing but watch in horrified fascination as Reno destroyed the phone with his Electro-mag rod.

"Hope I never see ya tiny bits-"

_Meeew! Meeew!__ Meeeeeeee-!_

"-in the afterlife!"

_Mee..eeee…eee…_

The phone's mewling died off on a feeble, pathetic note.

Frowning disapprovingly, clearly disagreeing with his rash actions, Rude picked up the demolished phone gently and winced at the extensive damage inflicted.

Reno defended himself, "Don't look at me like that. We were way behind schedule because of that kitty-yowling-yo." He sniffed haughtily. "I'm just upping our production rates."

"…Off button."

"What?"

Rude repeated patiently. "You could have tried the off button."

Reno gaped at him before regaining his cool. "Nah – too conventional. It's much snazzier smashin' up metal and plastic-yo." He grinned cheekily. "Now let's get goin' before the sun goes down and our informants scurry off into their little holes."

The Turk, realizing that it was much too late to suggest something like an _off button_ anyway, shook his head and followed after his swaggering partner reluctantly.

Unfortunately for the pair, they were unaware of the mortal danger they were now in by destroying Toushirou Hitsugaya's precious phone. If they knew, they would have never returned to the _Seventh Heaven_ with the smashed electronic.

**

* * *

**

**end intl****ude**

**A/N: **-ducks away from possibly disappointed fans?-

Yes folks, I'm sorry for writing an interlude so soon; however this part is too essential to omit and too light-hearted to add to the real chapter five. Trust me. And I must add, I need more time and motivation to write the next chapter anyway – it's proving to be a difficult one!

As for those awesome reviews – THANK YOU! :) srsly, for taking that time to send me your feedback; it's what keeps me going – You have my bajillion-gajillion appreciation and love. And also for the questions (re: _**mimic shalle**_ and _**kirallie**_) – Don't get ahead of me, my lovelies. All will be revealed soon enough, hee.

~Phoenyxx


	6. chIV: tension, frostbite

**Warning: _Ultimate spoilers for the ending of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core!_**

**

* * *

**

**chIV: ****tension/frostbite**

* * *

"Zack Fair says hi."

Cloud felt his heart quicken and then clench painfully over the implications of the statement. Impossible hope blossomed sweetly before a stirring storm dashed away the notion.

"Zack says…hi?" Brilliant azure eyes darkened considerably as the hollow words echoed distantly in the confines of the bar.

But Zack…Zack paid the price for their freedom – his freedom. Like a sacrificial lamb, he willingly gave up everything to protect him…And Cloud thought morosely, no one ever bothered to protect him before.

_Was my useless life really worth yours, Zack? It wasn't a fair trade. Surely you knew that a broken puppet__ would never outshine the pinnacle example of a hero._

They were outran, outnumbered, and out of time. Rattling metallic gunfire and crimson sprays of liquid life quickly followed – the only vivid images left of the assault. Dust was kicked up only to fall and rejoin its kin, moistened by a torrent of unrelenting angel tears from beyond the inky black heavens.

And through it all, a smile that held too much meaning - touched with many indecipherable emotions.

_Re__signation - "Sorry…Aerith. Cloud. Thought I'd live…longer…but it will be okay this way too…My part…My part is done."_

_Z-Zack…_

_Happiness - "I'm…glad…I'm so glad…Glad that you're alive, Spike. That you will live."_

_You gave me everything you had…You left nothing for yourself…_

_I will never deserve your gift._

_Admonishment – "Don't be silly, Cloud. I wouldn't want anybody else to have my aspirations – my essence as a moral, upstanding human."_

_Your aspirations…Your essence…?_

_Pain__ – Blood. Sweat. Tears. "…Don't look back. Promise me. Cradle my dreams and your dreams together but don't look back."_

_I can't...If I don't look back then__ what…Who am I?_

_Zack. Who am I? _

_Remorse – "I wish I can answer you, Cloud."_

…_Z-Zack? Please don't close your eyes, Zack._

_Weariness – "I won't…Not yet…But soon."_

…_I…You still have so much to do…_

_Laughter – forced, __teasing, heart-stopping sadness – "I know, Cloud…I would be lying if I said I wanted to die this way but if it's going to end like this – with you surviving – then I'm okay with it…And don't I deserve some tears, Spike?"_

_I-You-Of course you deserve tears! It's just-I-I…_

_Zack…_

…_I don't know…I don't remember how to cry but I know it _hurts _inside. _

_Melanchol__y – "…I don't want you to suffer with this over your head-"_

_I-__I…wanna scream. Is it okay to feel this way?_

_Peace – "__Hey…Cloud…It's alright." A slow drawn out breath. "Everything will be alright."_

_You…Don't leave. _

_Please don't leave. _

_Apologetic – "…Sorry, I wish I can keep that promise."_

…_I thought we were going to Midgar - become hired mercenaries. I was listening when you were talking to me…When we were escaping…Were we…? _

_Why…?_

_I…I don't know. I'm so confused. Just…Just don't leave._

_Please __Zack…_

_Final notes. Comforting - "Don't worr__y Cloud; I won't be very far…Just remember that I've always got your back."_

_Wait__, Zack._

…_Z-Zack?_

A smile – an empty smile on a cold, bloodless corpse - that told him everything and nothing.

He blinked away the moisture furiously. "How can you say something like that?" A nearly inaudible, harsh whisper followed. "Zack is dead."

Flat jade eyes, almost doe-like, closed gently before revealing careful amounts of empathy. The strange boy seemed vaguely cross and uncertain. "He is."

Anguish. "_He's dead_. There _are_ no more words from him." Rawness dredged from old scars resurfaced. "There will never…There will never be any more words from him…Never..."

_Thank you._

The black-haired, cheery SOLDIER was his first real friend – his best friend.

_I won't forget. _

He could still remember…The final words before he turned his back…

…_Good night._

_Good night__ forever_.

"He's _gone_." Broken china blue glared angrily from behind straw yellow hair. "Who are you, telling me he said everything and nothing?"

The boy, whether intentional or not in ignoring the rhetorical nature of Cloud's statement, drawled out rudely, "I am Toushirou Hitsugaya and I can commune with spirits. Zack is standing to your left."

Cloud flinched violently, knowing there was nothing but empty space beside him, and hissed loudly, "You-You lie. Zack is dead. Zack. Is. Dead." A deep breath and all he could manage was an emotionally-charged whisper, "He's _dead_."

The young man pressed a gloved hand against his eyes roughly and shaking his head, choked out, "He would never – He wouldn't say something like that."

An inaudible murmur and Hitsugaya released a heavy sigh, "An excerpt from Zack Fair's never-ending spiel." He continued in the most deadpanned voice possible, "You know me, Spike; as Angeal once said, I am an excitable puppy. When you were finally awake, I was kind of high on happiness. Sorry if I only said 'hi'-"

"You-" Cloud bit his lip until he tasted blood and could not comprehend as to how the kid could know of Angeal's past existence – how he could sound like a strange, emotionless, rambling Zack. "Stop it. Just stop it."

Hitsugaya did not heed Cloud's discourteous request and continued where he left off, "-Please, you're breaking my heart here and I can't hug you like this-"

"I told you to stop."

"-and I know Toushirou won't do it – second-hand hugging, I mean – even if I ask nicely. So please don't-"

"Shut up!"

"-be sad." A soft sigh. "If you do not believe the message Fair left you," The white-haired child shifted his eyes away and didn't complete his sentence, opting to let the lingering silence fill the void. Instead he prompted, "It doesn't matter what you believe in or not. My purpose here is to fix your worldly problems and I apparently need your cooperation."

Cloud forced down his temporary confusion for disbelief – because anger is much easier than hope - and bit out, "Fix my problems? You can't fix broken families or shattered dreams." Icy SOLDIER eyes, uncharacteristically rimmed by red, flared. "You can never reverse my sins or resurrect the dead."

"No, I can't, but-"

"I've had enough of this deceit." Cloud quickly collected a stern stance. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish here. Get out."

"Hear me out first before you-"

"I don't care. I said _get out_."

Hitsugaya scoffed, "I've never met anyone so pigheaded and childish before. Not even the many egotistical recruits that needed their prides' downsized could compare to you."

The swords master glared but otherwise didn't refute the negative, offensive comments. "Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no right to stay here."

"I can be wherever I want to be." The boy crossed his arms coolly.

"Don't make me kick you out, kid."

A petulant response. "It's Toushirou Hitsugaya, not _kid_, Strife."

Blond hair shadowed his expression. "I don't care; the door is to your left. Good bye."

Hitsugaya, his patience slipping away, approached the emotionally-unstable man with a purposeful air. As short as he was, the boy managed to enunciate clearly to his face, "Your Planet – your Lifestream – contacted my organization for aid. I am here on behalf of that request to help cure geostigma."

Cerulean eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The Lifestream…? Organization? What do you know of geostigma?"

"I know enough." Cloud frowned darkly at the smirking boy – the expression, brought about by the serious attention he finally offered, was easily discerned as triumphant; Hitsugaya commented, "I understand that you are inflicted with this illness as well, and would probably want to be healed, Strife."

He refrained from cradling his left arm protectively, shielding it against the piercing sea green eyes. "How did you-?"

"I can sense its taint all over you." Hitsugaya carried on speaking, knowing that Cloud was on the verge of questioning him, "Even if I explain all the technicalities of geostigma and my origins, Strife, right now you aren't in the correct mindset to listen. You're in disbelief. You don't trust me."

"How do you expect anyone to trust you if you offer nothing substantial - no proof at all?" Cloud paused, half-snarling, "Just who _are_ you? Why are you here?"

"I have proof, but I don't know how well _I_ can trust _you_ with it. My Lifestream _informants_-" Here, he placed extra stress on the word so that its significance (_Zack_) didn't go over Cloud's head. "-requested that I receive help from you; unfortunately, they gave me nothing on your character."

A bitter reproach. "Proof or none, let's say you're telling the truth; it still doesn't make sense. What can I possibly offer that the Lifestream can't give? You claim to hear the _dead-_" Cloud glared heatedly, still incredulous over the situation, "-and yet they don't suggest enough advice to-"

He hit a nerve. "The _dead_? They aren't just 'the dead'. Have more respect for your departed friends."

"Don't accuse me of not having enough respect for them!" Cloud lashed out loudly against the allegation, forcing the boy to take a step back. "They gave everything! You know nothing – nothing at all – so _back off_."

"Fine." Hitsugaya, exasperated, spoke, "Let's focus on the all important mission then. My informants say you can offer transportation, direction, and protection. As return for your help, we can successfully cure geostigma."

"I'm a delivery boy. That's all. I don't offer mercenary services."

"Even with the fate of the Planet hanging in the balance? I know you're aware of the Remnants and Jenova, Strife," Hitsugaya frowned. "I actually had expectations for the one acting as the leader of AVALANCHE; I guess I was wrong to put so much faith on someone I hadn't met yet."

"I guess you were."

"They're rather disappointed with your decision," commented the boy dryly.

"…Stop mentioning Zack. He won't sway my opinion of you." The golden-haired man glowered, "For all I know, you could be playing an elaborate ploy for the Remnants."

"I don't work for them." The kid bristled. "And don't you listen? I'm offering to cure geostigma, which is a total one-hundred-and-eighty degrees from what the Remnants are planning."

The blond swordsman sidled his gaze to the clouded window, reluctant to believe in Hitsugaya's words but also unwilling to dismiss him. _What if he was right? What if he really can cure geostigma? But…But…_

"You're nothing but a kid."

"I'm_ not_ a _child_." The white-haired boy growled lowly and dropped another ball, "I'm a Death God."

Silence. Analytical cobalt eyes gazed at the shorter figure with mild surprise; he definitely did not expect that retort.

Hitsugaya waited tolerantly for his reaction.

When Cloud finally found his voice again, it was tinged with cynicism, "And your story becomes more ridiculous and convoluted. There are no 'Death Gods' in existence."

"How do you know for sure? Such absoluteness is considered a detriment in judgement."

"Hrn. If there are 'Death Gods', why wait until after the Jenova crisis to appear?"

"You should try and ask the Lifestream that same question; I never got an answer," was the cryptic response. Hitsugaya took several paces back and smirked condescendingly at the blond, "I mean business. I'm not a kid; it's about time you took me seriously."

Cloud observed as the 'not-a-child' drew the sword hanging from his back smoothly, the silver metal gleaming wickedly when it caught the fiery dusk light streaming from the stained windows. He frowned, "I'm not going to fight you. There's no reason for bloodshed."

"'Death god' isn't an idle title, Strife. Try me."

"Or you're possibly a liar who-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the biting edge of the sword swiped through air; however, Cloud managed to easily dance away from its reach, renewing his grip around the hilt of his incomplete First Tsurugi.

Hitsugaya's striking emerald eyes sparked. "Not a liar. Not a Remnant. Not working for the notorious Jenova, either."

"You-"

"Not a kid. I can hold my own." The narrow katana blade with the four-pointed-star hilt was held steady against his beating heart.

Cloud further tightened his hold around his sword, calculating the pros and cons of fighting a – obviously – deluded kid; he finally asked, "What purpose would this serve? This will prove absolutely-"

"_Perhaps_, Stife, we can win some sort of respect from one another." Another confident smirk. "It's actually one of the first ideas that I remotely agree with Fair."

The swordsman started but otherwise did not call on his lie (_Because how could Zack be here and not be here at the same time?_).

"Fine. But don't expect me to believe your earlier notions." Determined azure SOLDIER eyes focused. Cloud kept his grip on his sword and nodded his head towards the door. "We'll do this outside."

A lazy nod and the 'not-a-child' trailed after the blond into the streets of Edge, an unnoticed, impious gleam dancing in his eyes.

* * *

Reiatsu thrummed gently beneath his skin, his spiritual pressure under tight control. Hitsugaya could feel Hyourinmaru coil delightfully around his centre, forcing a rush of battle adrenaline to course through his bloodstream; at the same time though, he was careful to bottle the reckless emotions. As it was, a power backlash would be detrimental, not only to his new blond opponent, but to his surroundings and the inhabitants of Edge.

And that would never bode well.

Cloud, wary, stood several meters away from him, the long broadsword effortlessly held in his right hand. Testing, feeling, he noted the rippling rawness of the Lifestream caressing the swordsman's soul as well as the putrid counterbalance of geostigma eating away at the blond's spirituality. He closed his eyes briefly; the dissimilar swirling energies made him suffer slight nausea.

"Hey Toushirou!" Zack, whom was leaning against the _Seventh Heaven_'s open doorway, waved for his attention. "Nothing fatal, alright?"

Hitsugaya flickered his awareness towards the ex-SOLDIER and nodded imperceptibly – ignoring the way the black-haired man rolled his eyes yet again. With a precision that many of his lower level subordinates would envy, he readied his blade in anticipation, scanning the streets with a strategically critical eye. They were situated in an area wide enough for easy movement but peppered with sufficient obstacles to allow the battle to proceed interestingly. Expertly, he ignored the geostigma taint that clung onto the surroundings, and how it twinned lovingly around the counterparts attached to Cloud.

The pale blond called out, "Clean blows. No messes."

"Naturally." Hitsugaya took a steady step forward, body sliding effortlessly into his first stance. "I don't make it my business to kill mortals."

The shinigami Captain noticed how the fair-haired man clenched his fists tighter, his dim, tainted spiritual essence flaring under his keen radar – _stress_ and _irritation_. The ex-mercenary twirled his sword in one hand, easily collecting his centre, and with an unnatural ease, dashed forward at a speed that surprised the Death God.

– Not that he wasn't prepared for the impending attack.

Metal met metal; sparks danced furiously as civilian bystanders scurried away. Hyourinmaru was braced forward, catching the slicing movement of the broadsword in a clean defence. Even so, Hitsugaya felt his arm vibrate against the startling force of the blow as he attempted to stave off the weighty weapon. Cloud, using his height to his full advantage, pressed downwards in an attempt to overpower the slighter boy.

However before he could stagger under the hit, Hitsugaya, utilizing a small burst of reiatsu through his sword, managed to push the blond swordsman back and flip away into the arms of safety. He landed on top of a lamp post in a crouch, sword at ready.

Jade met sapphire, cunning, calculating, and with a burst of momentum, the Death God streamed towards his target, Hyourinmaru poised to slice through the man's throat. Even without shunpo in his usual repertoire, he knew that at this speed, it would be difficult for a normal mortal to keep pace. In a flash of unrestrained skill, he completed his weapon with a rush of reiatsu, blood singing.

Thankfully for Cloud, he wasn't exactly what the white-haired boy deemed normal, not when he could sense the dark Jenova undertones threaded into his being. The blond warrior was able to keep track of his blurring movements and managed to raise First Tsurugi in a timely matter against a blow that pushed him several steps back, dust billowing dramatically through the deserted streets.

Pupils slitted, Hitsugaya immediately dropped onto the ground and in flashes of steel, exchanged several strikes with Cloud. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage, Cloud jumped and changed tactics, leaving Hitsugaya standing below him.

The shinigami watched, sword pointed downwards placidly, as the blond man above him dismantled his sword into two separate parts – the first being a thinner, long sword complemented by a second, saw-edged blade.

The dragon within waited patiently as metal whistled through the air, asymmetrical blades swinging towards his head. With deliberate calm, he blocked both attacks head on, knees bending in response to the power surging in the atmosphere. Hitsugaya weaved away, letting Cloud land heavily onto his front soles, and attempted to decapitate the man.

The saw-edged blade stopped Hyourinmaru from coming hair-line close to his neck and with the first sword as a blurring arc of silver, he swung the weapon in an effort to cleave the shinigami in half at the waist.

He missed. At the last possible heartbeat, Hitsugaya jumped away from the fatal blow and landed, perfectly balanced, on the flat of the blade. The Captain smirked at the neutral-faced warrior, his zanpakutou parrying the biting edge of the second weapon.

"Not bad."

* * *

Cloud felt his body coordinate accordingly, his muscles adjusting easily to the extra weight sitting on his sword and his system rushing with endorphins, battle cognition increasing exponentially.

"Not bad?" he echoed, eyeing the bundle of white and black squatting on the main blade of First Tsurugi.

"I've fought worse and uglier," commented the boy offhandedly, expression bored. "You're not much of a challenge, Strife. Granted, you've only left yourself open once…"

Cloud twisted his mouth downwards into a scowl and propelled the kid off his sword. He admitted that he wasn't expecting such a demanding confrontation from one so young and vertically challenged – leaving the boy with the element of surprise up his sleeves. From the way the kid fought, the ex-mercenary could tell he had lengthy battle experience, which was strange considering his age appearance.

Indigo eyes tracked the white-cloaked form as it descended onto the opposite side of the street with an exaggerated flip; the blond swordsman scoffed lightly, "You're too overconfident."

Without waiting for a reply, Cloud quickly reattached the three-pieced First Tsurugi together – the other three pieces being stowed away in his motorcycle – and jumped back into the fray. Swords clashed, the katana holding its own against the broadsword before their owners rapidly dashed apart again.

Cloud withdrew upwards into the darkening sky, avoiding the strike to his left, and using the far wall of a building, he pushed himself back towards the tense wraith-like figure. Twisting around his sword in a midair weave, he struck again, expelling extra force behind his blow.

The pavement beneath the boy's feet cracked with a spidery sprawl, dust rising in a cacophony swirl.

Through the whispering touch of blond bangs, he glared at the shorter figure who returned the sentiments with his own glower, a standstill in combat. Cloud and his diminutive opponent clashed blades several times – left, right, parry, up, right – equally matched in their delicate dance for dominance.

Except the tempo of their beat changed unexpectedly when Hitsugaya darted over him and his glowing katana came swerving towards his right shoulder. Reacting with his mako-gained senses, he managed to roll away in time to avoid a piercing blow, but it was still not enough to avoid the small slash across his forearm

With a pained grunt, he got back onto his feet, his left hand automatically grasping the small wound. The boy stood a ways from him, and the ex-mercenary noted the trail of red blood that dripped languidly down the sword.

The blond faced the cat-ate-the-cream smirk and conceded lightly, "You aren't exactly a beginner, are you?"

"Hrm." Hitsugaya flicked away the blood on his blade absently. "I told you to take me seriously. Some people just don't listen."

Cloud didn't respond to the goad and instead, circled his smaller opponent swiftly. A determined spark appeared and the blue-green mako eyes fixed a focused stare on the boy's nonchalant stance. _Overconfidence_. First Tsurugi hummed in his grip, a familiar torrential energy flowing into the metallic blade, sharpening the edges. Without an outwardly reaction from the kid, he raised his sword heavenwards, the energy peaking in intensity, and he then dropped his arms into a vigorous downward slash.

Hitsugaya's cat-like eyes widened, reflecting the sparking white energy, before Cloud let loose his attack.

"_Limit Break: Blade Beam!"_

* * *

Columns of dust clouded the battle-torn street, the metal and cement of the pavement irrevocably destroyed by the immense display of raw power. The Lifestream sparked treacherously where the attack struck, thick with tension and high in mêlée emotions. He breathed through it all, taken aback when the Lifestream came to the blond so effortlessly when he called and moulded it into an attack.

The dragon muttered crossly, kicking up rubble, "Interesting…" He noted the lack of geostigma taint from where the assault landed.

"Hey. You alright, Toushirou?"

Feeling vaguely irate, the shinigami Captain called out to Zack, "Yes, I'm fine." Hyourinmaru helped him block the deadly, energy strike and sent it into the skies above, avoiding the potential residential damage that could have been inflicted.

"Man, Spike sure is pissed." The disembodied voice remarked wistfully. "To use his limit break in Edge…Hmn. He's really serious."

"That's nice," commented the Death God, distracted. He swore he felt a movement circling to his right. Tense, he focused his senses into finding the errant blond within the mess.

"_Left."_

Following ingrained instincts, Hitsugaya ducked away from the flying broadsword aimed at the left-side of his head, but was incapable of fully avoiding its jagged edge. A sliver of red marked his cheek, blood oozing from the periphery of the cut. He rapidly spun to the side, keeping distance from his opponent.

"You blocked my blade beam."

The Captain scowled darkly at the towering form of Cloud Strife and shrugged, "I will admit that I did not expect such an attack." He wiped the blood away with a thumb, smudging his cheek with a streak of crimson, and added, "It won't happen again."

With those words left in the open air, he dodged the next slash from First Tsurugi with a jump and took to the skies using a boost of reiatsu. The Lifestream from the surroundings reacted gently to the foreign signature but otherwise did not manipulate the energy into a violent explosion.

Pressing his lips together into a thin line, he landed on a low building roof and gazed down at the fuming warrior below. He switched sword hands – Hyourimaru now in his left – and with a steady arm, he lifted his hand in front of him, palm facing towards Cloud.

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!-"_

The blond, perceptibly suspecting magic, scaled the building rapidly to join the shinigami Captain. As he ran, his broadsword sliced through the wall, creating a deep gash along the side of the building. With a leap leaving debris flying, he was above Hitsugaya, wan sunlight eclipsing his sword, and accompanied by a flick of the wrist, First Tsurugi shifted into a descending motion.

Except he was a moment too late.

"_-Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!-"_

Reiatsu resonating within his core, Hitsugaya released his kidou spell.

"_-__Bakudou number nine: geki!"_

The familiar rush of energy streamed from his core and began to mould into the spell, but as soon as the force left his fingertips, Hitsugaya staggered at the unusual imbalance.

His thoughts echoed distantly, a faint imprint within his mind. _"Something's wrong. The spell is malforming…unstable…" _

The kidou spell broke into a ring and imploded, a rippling force spreading through the radius of the rooftop. Grimacing when the foreign energy snaked through his body, Cloud dropped onto his feet in mid-strike, muscles inexplicably lethargic. Unable to hold himself up, the blond swayed and sat down before he could fall flat on his face.

Bleary blue eyes stared; Cloud scowled through a stiff jaw, "What did you do?"

"Attempted a paralysis spell."

Hitsugaya unwilling followed suit with Cloud's idea, and sprawled onto his knees, keenly feeling the after effects of the misshapen spell. He rationalized that the kidou spell – bakudou number nine – must have backfired and forced the user and the bystanders caught in the immediate vicinity to experience a weaker version of this demon arts. His muscles were now uncomfortably stiff but thankfully, there was still possible motion in his limbs. If the spell had been successful, the paralysis would have been utterly complete and binding.

His only question was why. _"How could this have happened?"_

_Clang._

The shinigami eyed his fellow inflicted as the man tried to pick himself and his sword up, only to collapse back onto the ground – head first.

"Reverse it," commanded Cloud steely, face pressed uncomfortably against the wooden shingles of the roof.

"Hmn?"

"Reverse your spell now."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes briefly, gathering enough reiatsu to swiftly nullify and break the hold of his weak, rogue spell. Stretching, the shinigami stood up and stared down at the prone blond, much to the warrior's bitter ire.

"Well?"

"Feel lucky that I didn't attempt a lightning or fire attack; being electrocuted or charred, I'm sure, is not a part of our to-do lists – certainly not a part of mine..."

"Release me." Cloud bit out, jaws snapping like a restrained hound.

The shinigami Captain exhaled noisily, Hyourinmaru still in the tight grip of his left hand, and with a rustle of cloth, knelt in front of the fuming blond. "Don't command me, Strife."

Cloud frowned fiercely, "Whatever."

They exchanged brief, heated glowers. Mutual distrust.

"If this feels strange," Hitsugaya paused, considered, and then stated, "I can't really do much even if it does feel strange. Brave through it."

Hands – calloused, small, icy, spindly hands – splayed over Cloud's temple and the warrior shuddered lightly at the touch. "What are you-?"

"Shut up and don't complain-"

"I'm not, _kid_, but I have a right to know-"

"Must I prerecord the 'not a child' statement-?"

"It doesn't matter! Remove your hand and tell me what you're-"

And a sudden appearance made both warriors halt their proceedings.

"Wow. I leave ya for two hours and I come back to this squabblin'?" A pause. "_Damn_, kiddies, do I need to give ya each a time-out corner-yo?

Cloud furrowed his brows downwards, "Reno…?"

"…And Rude," added Hitsugaya wryly.

The bright-haired Turk forced himself between the pair, Electro-Mag Rod pointed menacingly against Hitsugaya. "How is everyone? You getting up anytime soon, Cloud? 'cause I am _not_ gonna haul your ass back to bed-yo."

Rude, hands gloved by black leather, had an iron grip around the shinigami Captain's wrist.

Hitsugaya stiffened. "What are you two _doing_?"

"Stopping you," rumbled Rude as he bodily forced Hitsugaya up and away from the prone broadsword master.

"Mighty impressive. You disabled Cloud, kid." Reno offered a lop-sided smirk.

"He also briefly paralyzed himself too," scoffed the aforementioned man, blasé in demeanour.

"Did he?" The red-head chortled gaily. "So what about you? Do we wait out the symptoms or what?"

Hitsugaya snatched his arm away from Rude's hold and glowered, "You could 'wait it out' or conversely, I can reverse the effects with a snap of energy."

"Huh." Reno wasn't apologetic with his words. "Waiting it out sounds safer, don't you think so Cloud? Rude?"

Cloud looked particularly undecided and uncomfortable; it must have been the roof shingles digging against his cheek.

Hitsugaya, however, bristled, "Be my guest."

"Will do," Reno scratched his cheek. "So Cloud, you prefer bridal style or the fireman lift?"

Crystal blue eyes sparked, boring deep into the red-head's thick skull. "None of the above."

"'Soz man…You think_ I_ enjoy carryin' you like a sack of potatoes? You're heavy-yo," muttered Reno snappily as he gazed down at the blond. "Don't be so difficult."

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to bury his face into his hand and groan._ "Must they make everything problematic?" _Sighing, the white-haired shinigami sheathed Hyourinmaru across his back and waited for the trio to make up their minds.

Rude threw a glance at the boy – a warning – before walking towards his partner in a bid to help his fellows. "You get his shoulders. I'll get his feet."

"Finally. A plan I can agree with," grinned Reno. "What about the giant-ass sword? Think you got that, pipsqueak? It's probably as long as you are tall!"

"_Pipsqueak_?" The Captain blinked before answering brusquely, "I'll be _fine_. Just concentrate on not dropping Strife's head when you jump off the roof." (_Idiots_. He determined that he was in the company of idiots.)

"Right. No stairs leading down _again_?" Reno gazed heavenwards before shrugging, "Them's the catch. Besides even if I do drop his head, his skull's probably thick enough to withstand the blow-yo."

"I can still hear you, Reno."

"Damn. Not unconscious, huh? Forgot." Reno leaned down and gripped the blond up by his armpits. "You got the feet, Rude?"

The taller Turk bent down to retrieve the said appendages but as he tilted forwards, a silvery object slipped from his front pocket, landing loudly as it hit the rooftop.

A sudden apprehensive silence embraced the two Turks, stilling them from movement. The '_oh, shit_' glance was shared.

Seconds passed.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Cloud shifted his eyes between the two men, slightly puzzled by the abrupt behaviour.

The previous gentle winds picked up in velocity.

With barely constrained fury, Hitsugaya glared hatefully at the three men opposite to his position. His voice, frigid, barely concealed the stress and promise of pain, "What did you do to my cell phone?"

"Heh. Funny story – Rude?"

Rude stared at Reno blankly, unwilling to respond.

" – You see...Someone wouldn't stop phonin'-" His voice sounded vaguely strangled as a strange pressure seeped into the atmosphere. " – And so then we had to answer. Courtesy 'nd everything. I told 'em kindly to phone back later, but they didn't _listen_. So then one thing led to another…" Reno trailed off, feeling impending danger looming over his shoulders.

The spiritual pressure increased in intensity.

His two companions shared his sentiments when they were suddenly stared down by a pair of bright, vivid blue eyes – no longer a clear sea green. White energy crackled around the shinigami – the air crystallizing, condensing, and snaking into fitful forms.

"One thing led to another?" echoed the shinigami Captain oddly. "It's _smashed_, Turk." Eyes glinting, Hitsugaya took a step forward, ice blossoming at the light weight he placed. The shingles in his immediate vicinity were slowly eaten away by frostbite. "You better explain in clear, exact details-"

Energy ignited; the Lifestream churned ominously. He slowly dragged his eyes from one person to the next, glaring coolly, "-Or else."

And then the three men were gaping at an apparition – a ghostly wraith – of a deadly, serpentine dragon made of ice, its scales reflecting the many facets of the heavens beyond. The looming monstrosity was entwined lovingly around the bizarre white-haired boy, the dragon's mouth agape as it revealed rows and rows of sharp, thick teeth.

Rude removed his sunglasses as ice encroached the lenses, staring. "What…"

The dragon flickered with a resounding roar, fading, as Hitsugaya recalled his reiatsu.

"…Was that?" breathed Cloud, eyes revealing his apprehension.

Reno murmured quietly, shuffling a foot on the icy roof, "That sure wasn't any Summon I've ever seen…"

Noting their mystification, the shinigami Captain and his dragon within smirked, "Now let's have that truthful version of the story…Shall we?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** The bakudou spell was from the Bleach wikipedia.

**A/N:** This is approximately 5500 words long, without counting the a/n. Take it as an apology for forcing an interlude down your throats.

I hope most of you found the angst passable (I'm much better with general/fluff/humour 'cause it's easier) and that you enjoyed the fight scene. Actual sweat (summer is setting in, gah) went into this chapter so go on my lovelies, and tell me what you think. Also, curiosity made me put up a Gaia-related poll on my profile page. Go and **vote** :)

Your feedback makes me happy.

~Phoenyxx


	7. chV: philharmonic, art of conversation

**chV: ****philharmonic emotions/art of conversation**

* * *

It was dark outside; the veil of night fell over the city of Edge during their argument. Tense, the three mortals and the lone shinigami were sitting under the artificial yellow lights of the tavern with Hitsugaya directly facing the pair of guilty Turks at his position around the table. Surprisingly enough, Cloud stood in the middle as the mediator of the mess while Zack loomed to the side, eyebrows raised in disbelief over the damage and commotion they caused outside. Aerith was upstairs, tending to a still unconscious Tifa; the two women, whether unintentional or not, were able to avoid the brunt of the lecture.

Everyone was still in silence over Hitsugaya's verbal lashing (_tirade_) when the boy took control and released Cloud from the kidou attack with a burst of cold reiatsu – the shinigami expertly disregarding the complaints. He then promptly dragged the two Turks by their coattails and threw them inside the bar, commanding them to 'sit down' and '_explain_'.

And so they all sat down in a cheery circle and explanations were shared.

As a result, Hitsugaya was absolutely furious to high hells, hands clenched over the irreplaceable, malfunctioning cell phone. He could feel the faint imprint of Matsumoto's reiatsu along the signature of his phone, reassuring him that, indeed, Rude's story was most likely true. Unfortunately, the familiar presence did not calm him when Reno reiterated his part of the account.

Zack attempted to placate the irate Captain, only to be iced along the fingertips, and notably, several chairs were frozen as well. The ex-SOLDIER could be heard muttering darkly in his corner of the bar, nursing frostbitten fingers. "I didn't even _do_ anything wrong…"

But Hitsugaya ignored his disgruntled guide. The mission was now in jeopardy and he was _not pleased_.

He was briefly thrown into a flashback – a common scene when one became the Captain of a Division and had to deal with their subordinates. "Do you even understand the repercussions your rash actions invoked?" Hitsugaya laced his fingers together as he set them complacently on the table, green eyes staring down the three men.

Reno balked, "It's just a-"

"It is_ not_ 'just a cell phone'." The shinigami sighed, glancing almost mournfully at the broken device. "I suppose it's my own fault for trusting_ idiotic_ mortals."

"You-!" The red-headed Turk leapt up from his seat, extremely put out at being talked down by a kid who barely reached past his waist; Rude had to physically push him back down. Reno squawked resentfully, "You're nuts-yo! We should be the one asking questions-"

"Oh?" Reiatsu inadvertently lashed out and the Lifestream reacted by exploding several wine glasses kept over the bar table; this kept the Turks in place as the shattered glass littered the area. "Place your fault on the deserving. I think I am quite justified with this interrogation."

Cloud, cobalt eyes thoughtful, sliced through the tension with a quiet question. "Why is your cell phone so important, kid?"

He ignored the slight on his age – _again_. "The Lifestream is annoyingly secretive," drawled Hitsugaya while scowling at Zack, as if the man was the one who erred. "In an apparent wise decision, the mission parameters were never given in full details. The mission could have been jeopardized if the transfer of information was compromised by Jenova."

Seeing Cloud's mixed – curious and suspicious – expression, Hitsugaya added, "I'm from a different dimension. The Lifestream provided vital information for my organiz-"

The brains of the other occupants in the room caught up to his words. "You're from _where_?"

"Is that really so hard to believe?" The shinigami snorted rudely as he pointed out, "You have an alien invading your planet. Clones. Mind control-"

At that point, Zack interrupted him excitedly, "Oh, and don't forget our neat, humongous Summons and the Lifestream's biological weapons aptly named WEAPON."

"-And from what my informant tells me, you also have giant Summons and creatures labelled as WEAPON."

The ex-SOLDIER, frowning at the shinigami, unnecessarily pointed out, "My description sounded more impressive."

Hitsugaya directed him a dry glare, shaking his head minutely, but otherwise did not comment against the man's judgement. The dragon took his time observing his table mates, especially Cloud.

Currently the swords master, although frowning deeply, did not call the Captain on his relative truthfulness (another_ dimension_?). Instead after a short pause, he queried, "And your cell phone was used to keep you in contact with your organization – the one you mentioned earlier?"

"So you _were_ listening," smirked Hitsugaya as he dragged his eyes away from the blond. "I relay pertinent information throughout the duration of my mission and in turn, receive technical support."

He took time to gauge their reactions. So far so good; they were_ listening_ now, not projecting obscene disbelief. The shinigami continued, "I am also required to make timely reports to ensure that I haven't abandoned the mission."

"Your mission?" Rude finally asked. "You keep mentioning a mission."

Hitsugaya glanced at Zack in deference as the ex-SOLDIER knew the natives better; from an outsider's perspective, however, it seemed as if the white-haired child was staring at empty air.

Zack leaned deeply against the wall, his smile wry. "Go for it. I don't think it _can_ implode in our faces any more now that you're cut off from your Soul Society." The black-haired man crossed his arms, and muttered, "They're trustworthy; _Cloud_ is trustworthy and I'm sure Rude and Reno meant well. From what I can tell, they destroyed your phone in what they believed as self-defence…"

The shinigami Captain stared at Zack flatly, stating monotonously, "Yes. My phone was trying to kill them on the spot."

Reno glowered at the sarcastic boy _who was communing with no one_ and shared a significant glance with Rude because it was_ true_; the woman on the other line really seemed ready to murder them. Cloud, on the other hand, shook his head and slouched further into his seat, waiting for the insanity to end.

The ex-SOLDIER rolled his violet eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ha." A real smile appeared. "Hey, Toushirou, you might wanna explain yourself before they decide to ship you off to an asylum."

Hitsugaya glared at the humoured man before addressing the issue. "This mission is extremely classified, on a restricted need-to-know basis." The shinigami lowered his voice an octave. "What I am about to share here with you will _never_ be repeated without my permission." His spiritual pressure went up a notch, a spidery weave of ice lining the grains of the wooden table. "Understood?" With precision, he used his reiatsu – spreading it thinly to avoid any unnecessary negative interactions with the Lifestream – and probed for unwanted presences.

There was nobody eavesdropping. Excellent.

The three men stared at him warily, noticing the seriousness of the 'eerie kid' with the 'strange powers'. Cloud sat up in his chair, back straight, stamping down his instincts to draw his sword. It was Rude who nodded his head in acquiescence to his demands while Reno glared at him, disliking his authoritarian air.

The Captain neutrally gazed at his hopefully soon-to-be allies. "I've explained the basics to Strife but whether he believes me or not is an entirely different story."

Cloud grunted softly, turning his head away. "Your story is absolute ludicrous."

"Damn. If Cloud thinks it's crazy, then I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's gotta be _insane_," snickered the red-head, previous apprehension temporarily forgotten.

Zack joined their gathering and leaned against the table, remarking, "I don't think Cloud finds it 'crazy' or 'unbelievable'. He's seen too much and is probably desensitized to the bizarre. I think…It has more to do with me."

"Hmn." Hitsugaya quickly glanced at the melancholy Zack before sidling his eyes to face the expectant expressions. "Don't interrupt me when I talk."

Rude coughed. Reno lazed in his chair, muttering, "Fine; don't need to boss us around about it, kid. Just get on with it already-yo."

Cloud said nothing, cerulean eyes focused. First Tsurugi rested against the back of his chair comfortably, ready to be drawn when needed.

The shinigami took in a calming breath and started with an introduction – feeling as if he repeated himself way too many times over the course of this mission. "My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya, a Death God sent by Soul Society – a realm that houses souls who have passed on and are waiting for rebirth into the mortal, counterpart dimension."

Seeing the poleaxe expressions on the Turks' faces, he levelled them a glare. "Yes, I am a Death God – not a kid-" Here, he glowered at Cloud who returned the favour with a particularly nonchalant facade. "-The Lifestream sent an S.O.S. asking for aid against geostigma when your Meteor crisis happened. The decision makers of Soul Society reacted to the request and sent a device to help the curing of this disease, along with a representative."

"And this repre-"

Hitsugaya scowled lethally at Reno's open mouth and slowly the red-head huffed and kept his inquiry to himself.

Zack circled the table, commenting, "You shouldn't be so harsh on them..."

"As I was saying, I am here on behalf of my organization with a device – Project Gaia, or Gaia for short – that amplifies the healing energies needed to combat against geostigma." The shinigami pursed his lips together in displeasure. "Because of…_circumstances_-"

"What circumstances?" prompted the sole blond in the room.

Reno grinned and mocked, "Hey, it's rude to interrupt-yo."

Cloud looked ready to retort but Hitsugaya managed to cut them off, explaining shortly, almost bitterly, "Circumstances being that I was ill prepared for this Planet's strange spiritual physics. For one, I wasn't planning to be seen." Spotting the confused expressions, he elaborated, "Death Gods cannot be perceived by mere mortals."

In a jumble of voices, Reno exclaimed disdain over his usage of '_mere_ mortals' in which Rude responded with, "It is off putting but strangely fitting, considering he regards himself as a God." Cloud only said "Bull" to that and Reno nodded empathically, stating, "Exactly – and I can't believe I'm agreein' with ya too."

The shinigami ignored their squabbling, taking time to count the powers he wasn't able to access.

No shunpo because there were no reiatsu particles in the atmosphere. No kidou because reiatsu is needed from the environment to balance the reiatsu exerted by a shinigami. Effects of shikai were unstable because the Lifestream could not handle the huge exertion of foreign energy; therefore the usage of bankai was also in severe jeopardy.

Really, he could only count himself lucky that the manifestation of reiatsu within his body wasn't tampered by the Lifestream.

As seen during high emotional peaks, he was still able to solidify reiatsu within his body and project this energy for support – example, to jump great distances; for attack – example, to exhibit increased strength and increased durability of his sword; and for the spiritual – not physical as physicality is shikai – manifestation of Hyourinmaru as seen on the rooftop encounter.

Hitsugaya frowned, knowing that with such limitations imposed on his powers, he was doomed into asking for help. If not, the mission would immediately be classified as a failure. But to bow down to such an admission – that he was lacking the skills to complete the mission – required him to swallow his pride; clearly it was purely a battle between the lesser of two evils and Hitsugaya was loathed to submit himself in such a way.

Zack, as if leafing through his mind, plopped down into the spare, empty seat situated to the left of the shinigami and pestered him, "I think it's about time you clarified their roles in our fun, heroic mission."

The Captain muttered crossly, green eyes staring at the man beside him, "I'm getting to it, Fair."

Quiet. Rude's eyebrow rose behind his sunglasses and Reno asked obnoxiously, eyes darting rapidly from Hitsugaya to the imaginary person, "What…? You've been doing that the whole night now. Who're you talking to?"

Cloud paled, expression souring. Zack, seeing this, attempted to rest a reassuring hand on the oblivious swordsman's shoulder, only to have his appendage slip through the blond; quickly, Zack withdrew, wincing when Cloud shuddered.

Hitsugaya shook his head, refocusing. "Nothing. It's none of your concern." He ignored Reno's sour expression and continued, "As I was saying, I wasn't aware you natives could see me…Neither did I know that the Lifestream had a penchant for manipulating my type of power, thus limiting my capabilities."

"That huge-ass dragon then-?"

"-Was the tip of the iceberg."

Reno scowled at the smug and confident shinigami and snapped, "Keep goin' brat. We're not here to stoke your ego."

The shinigami Captain shifted in his seat and continued unerringly, "So because of these circumstances, I am here today to request help from Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart."

Silence.

When Cloud wasn't forthcoming with the questions, Reno stepped in again, "Wanting help? What kind of _request_ are you askin' here-yo?"

Hitsugaya didn't bother to hide his scowl as he listed, "Protection and transportation. With my powers in such a current state, I acknowledge that I cannot fully protect Gaia. As for the distances needed to be covered, my contact did not have the-" The shinigami paused, considering his choice of words, before continuing, "-foresight to secure me transport beforehand."

"Hey-!" The black-haired man, indignant, almost jumped out of his seat.

The shinigami shot Zack a silent, lazy look that clearly said 'don't deny it'.

Zack frowned and waved at himself. "I'm invisible! They can't see or hear me. I think that effectively puts a damper on the plans to 'secure you transport'."

Before Hitsugaya could respond though, Cloud cut through with a reverberating, "I already told you." SOLDIER eyes flashed bright. "The answer is no."

Reno and Rude, sensing that this was an old argument, sat back in their respective chairs and watched the play-by-play.

The Captain frowned, "There's merit and truth in my words Strife. Don't disregard me."

"I admit that you're trained in sword handling, and that you wield a different sort of magic," conceded the blond. "So your background as a Death God from a different dimension might be illogically true."

Reno snorted, muffling his laughter, and added his two cents, "Agreed-yo. It's such a far off, unbelievable story that no real bad guy tryin' to worm their way into our group would use it to win our gorgeous hearts. It's one of those…best to not think and just believe shit." He paused. "I think I got that right…Rude?"

Rude shrugged and readjusted his spare sunglasses – his first pair still in the sink because of the melting ice.

Hitsugaya, picking up Zack's habit, rolled his eyes and scowled at the Turk's displaced mirth that was slowly suffocated by Strife's seriousness.

Cloud, deliberately disregarding Reno's comments, continued softly, "However, like you mentioned earlier, it doesn't really matter if I believe in that background story or not. I don't see why I have to be the one to offer my services when there are plenty of other people more willing to lend a hand."

The Death God, exasperated, repeated himself once more, "I do not have a choice in the matter when the Lifestream is set on asking you." That was a blatant lie but he felt that Zack would be extremely displeased if he did not convince the blond swordsman otherwise. A forlorn guide might lead to problems on a later date, something he fervently avoided considering the other troubles he was now encountering. "Believe me when I say that I am not happy with this arrangement either."

Zack scoffed sourly, "Now that's not true. Admit it. You were impressed by his sword play."

A sharp glance at the ex-SOLDIER told him all he needed to know: 'Not _now_, Fair'.

Silence extended when the blond clenched his hands into tight fists, azure eyes as windows of a conflicted soul.

There. A change in mood could be discerned, almost as palpable as the Lifestream winding around the three mortals and the spirit by his side. Hitsugaya, stoic, shifted his eyes from one person to the next, trying to pinpoint the cause. He could tell the tension came from Cloud by his taunt jaw muscles but it wasn't illuminating _why_. Tossing the previous spoken sentences around his mind, the shinigami could not recognize when he had put his foot in his mouth – if at all.

Zack, glancing from his silent friend to the impassive shinigami, spoke up to clear the air, "He doesn't want to fail, Toushirou. It's why he's always hesitating."

Hitsugaya, nearing a revelation, muttered faintly, "Emotional baggage."

Zack nodded despondently; a quiet explanation was given: "My death. Aerith's death."

Reno and Rude, however, were baffled by the whispered words of the shinigami – words that were seemingly meaningless in the conversation – but they did not question when they noticed their ex-enemy's controlled reaction.

Cloud had stilled before asking in a cool voice, "What?"

The Captain cleared his throat and commented neutrally, easily displacing pity and sympathy, "You are one of the few who have extensive knowledge of the Jenova crisis. I only require expertise in the area. Protection is most likely minimal if we do not engage the Remnants. But on the off-chance that an encounter is unavoidable, I am prepared – you've seen what I can do."

At Cloud's nod of assent that indeed, the shinigami could hold his own, Hitsugaya added, "What cannot wait any longer is this imperative mission. Time is an enemy. If we diddle dawdle, more lives will be lost to geostigma and the stronger Jenova's hold will be over this world, causing detrimental results."

Teal eyes closed briefly before opening and revealing a steely determination. _Leadership_. "Personal thoughts placed aside, Strife, would be for the best. Stay in the present; think this over logically. Granted, selfishness is allowed, but is this really a beneficial time?"

The ice beneath their fingertips crackled and caused a split along the middle of the wooden table. Cloud, unfazed, murmured bitterly, "I was never given time for selfishness."

Hitsugaya glanced away. "Life's never a pocketful of sunshine."

A beat – a tease? "Kids shouldn't die young and sound old." Cerulean eyes regarded him, unwilling to consider how the white-haired boy _knew_ him so well.

(Was it really Zack guiding a Death God into his path? No – he will_ not _consider this crushing hope…)

"I don't trust you."

The Captain made a faint noise, a mix between amusement and frustration. "I think we've already established that."

Reno looked appropriately entertained. Rude was impassive as ever.

"Show me that you really are this representative from a foreign society." Cloud had a challenging frown on his face. "Show us 'Project Gaia'."

Hitsugaya schooled his features to demonstrate indifference, not letting slip the faint astonishment over Strife's demand. After a pause, his left hand cradling the pocketed orb hanging from his waist, he responded curtly, "Project Gaia is under the protection of incredibly powerful wards. I cannot idly remove and replace them."

"So you're not willing to."

"It's not willingness or not, Strife. I can't, not when I know replacing the wards would be exceedingly difficult in your world." The shinigami took note of the blond's calculating expression and he offered a probable solution, hoping he will not regret this. "Give me an hour and I'll figure out…something," he finished lamely.

The problem was never his status as a Death God. Hitsugaya – and Zack – could tell that Cloud's mind was distracted – circling around the idea of 'seeing _Zack_, seeing _ghosts_'.

There must be a way to put his qualms to rest.

Cloud, perhaps subconsciously noticing a plot afoot, hesitated, before nodding.

Dutifully silent in the duration of the exchange, Reno finally piped up, "Oh this will be good-yo." He propped his elbows onto the broken table and leered at the shortest member of their gathering.

Rude leaned against the back of his chair and voiced out reason. "Nothing explosive."

Zack snickered. Hitsugaya scorned, back prickling as he recalled the destruction his duel caused outside. "Of course."

Reno leaned in closer, ignoring Cloud's disgusted flinch, and drawled, "Kid. If sourpuss there rejects ya, the Turks'll help you out."

Surprised, Hitsugaya frowned at him distrustfully, "What's the catch?"

"Nothing...Only that geostigma is reversed." Rude spoke impartially, "We gathered interesting information regarding the Remnants and found out that-"

"Cloud! Marlene-"

The five occupants of the room started and glanced towards the stairwell. Aerith appeared beside Zack, a bittersweet smile upon her lips; Hitsugaya nodded.

So Tifa Lockhart was finally awake.

The swordsman paled - mortified - when he finally realized that he prioritized in dealing with the shinigami over rescuing the girl. "_Marlene_." The Remnants had kidnapped her at Aerith's church after knocking Tifa out; that was how he had found the woman, unconscious, before he had succumbed to the sudden effects of geostigma.

"-and Denzel, where-" The frantic, curvaceous woman stormed down the stairs prior to pausing at the banister; she grimaced, "What's going on?"

Hazel eyes took in the sight of the damages done to the tavern. Chairs and tables were upturned, some unfathomably encased in ice. Shattered glass speckled the previously clean floor. There was still blood from the untreated cuts along Cloud's forearm and Hitsugaya's cheek. As well, a window was smashed, allowing a clear view of the damages wrought outside.

Knuckles cracked. "What happened to my bar?"

"Hey there Tifa!" waved Reno cheerily. "We're busy plotting against the Remnants-yo. Care to join?"

The woman cautiously picked her way towards their broken circle and her sharp, guarded eyes swiftly picked out the 'white-haired kid'. "Who are you?"

Hitsugaya resisted the urge to acquaint his forehead with the table. Repeating himself _again_?

If his cell phone wasn't irreparable, he would have put the record function to good use. But for now, he steeled himself under the intense scrutiny and commented, "Does everyone I initially meet here always sound so rude?"

He felt mildly triumphant when he spotted the woman's gracious expression. Cloud, though, glowered at him and his streak of audacity.

Undeterred, Hitsugaya resignedly started, "My name is…"

And so he explained. Again.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **This chapter is fondly nicknamed the 'lots of answers' segment. Before you throw pitchforks at me, let me say that a full-powered shinigami Captain will pwn everyone making it not very fun. I'm just levelling the playing field so that Shirou-chan only (well mostly only) has his sword skills to depend on wee :D

Many hugs and thanks to you all for reading, reviewing, and/or contributing to the poll. Wee…I'm surprised I even managed to get to the seventh instalment at all (I'm quite prone to discontinuing chaptered stories hah – my current record is six; let's hope we don't add a seven to that number).

But yay :D, MUCH ADORATION to the motivation I get from my reviewers. Love you all.

~Phoenyxx


	8. chVI: end of second dance, preparations

**chVI: ****end of second dance/preparations**

* * *

The scintillating trees, ivory bows sweeping upwards and downwards in a dazzling connective net, circled the many jewelled lakes proudly. Their complex crowns were glistened by starlight and the whispers of the wind, scented with the Lifestream, caressed each extension fearlessly. Above the silver masterpieces, the round face of the moon shone with unadulterated illumination, a mesh of blues and greys that merged with splashes of white. The sweeping birdsongs of the morn were replaced with an elegant tranquillity that only night could instill – slow breaths betwixt and between the equinox and solstice.

This was where the Forgotten City – the once-proud City of the Ancients – hid. Seemingly untouched by troubles, the forest was unchanging with a singular heart beating beneath the boughs and the dew.

…But even with the unity, the idyllic painting only hid Jenova's festering, virulent existence – the disease gnawing away the lifelines branched beneath the physical plane.

Enemies within the long gone opponent's territory, the forest's cove of safety was used by the ill-willed. No one was able to stop the Remnants from temporarily corrupting the geostigma-inflicted children into doing their bidding…

The forest slept on.

* * *

"-The Remnants kidnapped the children in Edge – the ones suffering from geostigma – and were last seen headed towards the Forgotten Capital," concluded Rude.

"…The Forgotten City…" Forgotten Capital. Forgotten City. City of the Ancients. It all meant the same. Hitsugaya fell silent but a new, cunning light appeared in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the resident female martial artist.

Tifa had long since sat down during the 'Death God's' explanation – ideas which she outwardly took to well enough. Observing him now, she was still honestly surprised, but if the Jenova crisis taught her anything, it was to not take anything at face value without further investigation. So she filed her concerns away and addressed the subject of Rude's report. "I can't believe them…Marlene…Denzel…All the victims-"

Reno leaned back into his seat. "We'll need a plan. Pronto."

The female martial artist tapped the table and nodded blatantly when Cloud didn't offer a solution. "Toushirou, was it?"

Aqua eyes blinked, surprised when she addressed him. "…Yes?"

"Will you be going?"

Silent communication; they were becoming more accustomed to these lapses between a response. The white-haired boy had a curious expression on his face before giving an affirmative gesture. "Yes. I need to retrieve…an item housed near the City of the Ancients that is necessary for the success of the mission."

"An item? Perhaps we can help-"

"I'm sorry." The Death God did not sound contrite – at all. "But this is, for now, confidential."

Mako-enhanced eyes gazed at the boy. "And why is that?"

"Bad memories. Maybe even considered as a negative connotation," stated Hitsugaya calmly. "It's for the best that you know the bare minimum until we can secure the definite measures to cure geostigma."

Tifa crossed her arms, and watched Cloud uneasily. "Well…We know Toushirou's going. Cloud?"

The blond seemed inwardly conflicted before sliding out of his chair and turning away from the gathered group. "Take care of it, Reno, Rude. I'm going to speak with Shinra."

The raven-haired woman noticed Hitsugaya glaring at the back of Cloud's head before she intervened, "No. No you aren't."

Reno stood up as well, losing his swagger as he stated, "'Sides, the President has been kidnapped."

Tifa's sharp hazel eyes caught Reno's honest stare, ignoring Cloud's surprised flinch, and frowned as an uncontrolled torrent of words passed through her lips, "Stop hesitating and running away, Cloud."

"I know you're afraid…Afraid that what you will do won't be enough. That even after confronting the Remnants, you can't help the children. But you have to react more to these events, Cloud! You can't sit back like this." Tifa left her chair and faced the fallen warrior. "There's a part of you that cares too much and you're letting your fear for their safety confuse you. But Cloud, if you don't do anything, they'll still be in danger! That won't change."

"It will be hard and the burden will be heavy, but it will always be like that. It's never easy and it's never going to be easy. But you will always have help - help from your comrades and from me." Tifa looked down and whispered mournfully, "Have we lost to our memories already?"

Melancholy silence and a soft, confused, "…Are _they_ really…memories…?"

Unnoticed, Hitsugaya's eyes flitted to the invisible _somethings_ within the room.

Reno and Rude left their seats and made their way towards the door, the melodrama understandably necessary but too overpowering for their tastes. After Rude exited, Reno paused at the doorway, and offered, "Cloud. Go to the Forgotten Capital. We'll even take you and Toushirou across the ocean-yo."

When there was still no response from Cloud, Hitsugaya left the bar as well, trailing after the two Turks. However, he didn't leave without offering a nod of acknowledgement to Tifa who returned the favour with a sad smile.

She will help him.

* * *

"Denzel!"

The young girl tugged against the vice-grip around her wrist and called out desperately, "Denzel!"

"Quiet down."

"No, let me go!" She caught the disdainful glance with a mix of fear and anger. "You hurt Tifa."

A strong impatient grunt and Loz whined fitfully, "Stop moving."

"It's alright, brother." The smooth, knife-edged voice displaced any further notions on actions and _escape_. Marlene shuddered as haunted mako-blue eyes – infinitely unlike Cloud's – smiled at her. "Go ahead and join your friend."

Loz, needing no further prompting, immediately released their captive and rubbed at his shins. "Damn girl kicks hard."

"It's just bruising," cut in Yazoo sharply.

Marlene could feel three sets of eerie mako eyes follow her as she splashed through the darkness-diseased water – the doing of the Remnants – to join Denzel. She ignored their mitigated arguing and focused on the boy in front of her.

"Denzel. Say something."

A blank expression greeted her open concern.

"You shouldn't have drunk the water…" The girl, afraid, clutched onto the boy's shoulders and shook him. "You have to snap out of this! We have to escape."

"Little girl…He can't hear you," cooed Kadaj as the young Remnant approached the pair.

"What did you do?" Marlene lashed out fearlessly, shielding Denzel from the Remnants. "Why did you poison them?" She gestured at the kidnapped children who stood around her in a mesmerized, unresponsive state thanks to the strange magic coursing through their bodies.

"Poison them?" barked Kadaj. "They're healing."

Loz frowned, "She'll never understand."

"They-" The Remnant leader waved at the children abstractly. "-are my kindred. The Planet is our enemy, Mother's enemy."

Marlene bit her lip, feeling the weight of the blossom pink ribbon twined in her hair. "You gave them false promises, you _liar_!"

"_Shut up_-!" Yazoo made an angry movement towards her but Kadaj stalled him. The long-haired Remnant glowered at his younger brother before growling, "We aren't lying. It's everyone else who lied."

"Together we can stop the Planet from hurting us – hurting them with geostigma…" Kadaj grinned wickedly, half-crazed in his notions. "But you will never understand, you who are not one of us."

"But you didn't cure them!" refuted Marlene desperately, frustrated. "You're _hurting_ them."

Loz rolled his eyes and shared a smirk with Yazoo, "Quiet down little girl."

"I know I'm right," murmured the girl defiantly.

Kadaj looked down at the brunette and remarked, "Maybe we should have gagged her, neh, brothers?"

"We still can…" Yazoo glided towards the pair; Marlene was rapidly paling and clutching onto Denzel's hand tighter.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Cloud…"

Kadaj leapt forward with a mighty splash and glared at her. "Don't mention our _traitorous_ older brother." He circled the children, prowling much like a wounded cat. "Do you hear me, my kindred? Together we will serve justice to the traitor, the black sheep, in our family!"

Running a hand through short silver hair, the eldest Remnant spoke pleasantly, "We'll even use his own materia against him."

The chest of stolen multicoloured materia, a mix of mastered and beginner spells, sat to one side near the base of a tree. These were the same materia used during AVALANCHE's adventure and after the crisis, were later housed in Aerith's church – the place ransacked by the Remnants. The red orb – a Summoning materia – held in Loz's hand winked underneath the glittering light of the moon before it was forcefully merged with his arm.

"Brother," called out Yazoo, plaintively.

Loz scorned, "Get them yourself." The Remnant continued to rummage through the chest of materia, ignoring Yazoo's displeased grunt.

Marlene frowned at their behaviour as they went through her friends' belongings but didn't say a word. Instead, she warily focused on Kadaj as he made rounds.

The young leader prodded several children, talking to them in an almost strangely gentle tone before halting jarringly in front of a boy with a shock of red hair. Kadaj had his mako eyes narrowed guardedly at the child before calling out to his two siblings, "Brothers. Come, take a look."

"Huh?" Loz made his way forward with Yazoo slowly following before the eldest Remnant held up his nose and complained, "What is that smell? He stinks."

Kadaj forcefully grabbed the upper portion of the red-headed boy's right arm, careful not to graze the kid's hand. Mako eyes scrutinized the appendage before his lips curled downwards in disgust. "Mother…Mother does not like it…"

Marlene could not see anything out of the ordinary, but the Remnants, conversely, were able to track a strange non-Lifestream blue energy imprinted on the red-head's hand that wasn't affected by the Remnants' 'poison'.

"It's balking against Mother's gift…" Yazoo drew out his gun and played with the silver finish. "Maybe we should just shoot his hand off."

As the only mentally-sound girl – person – present, she gasped loudly and cried, "You can't do that!"

"Oh…I can't?" Blood lust was evident in his voice. "Maybe you'd like to replace him and I'll shoot_ your_ hand off…"

Marlene shrank back and away, her heart hammering loudly.

"Hmm…" Kadaj had a dangerous spark of light flittering in his eyes as he watched the boy's hand tremor. "Maybe we can give him more." The leader of the group berated the kid, "Do you hear me, brother? Drink!"

Loz and Yazoo joined him and grabbed the boy's shoulders when he flailed as Kadaj forcefully poured the water down his throat. When that didn't work, the Remnants dunked the boy into the lake; the other children stared ahead, impassive and unaware.

Marlene, however, sobbed and was scared out of her wits end as she helplessly watched the Remnants attempt to drown Aramme in the insidious water.

* * *

"Tifa can certainly be a firecracker when she wants to be," commented Zack. "Cloud really needed to hear that from someone he trusts."

"Hmmm…" Aerith sighed softly.

"Hey…Why the long face?"

"It's just that…" The flower girl looked down at her brown boots. "Nevermind."

Optimistic, the ex-SOLDIER smiled at her, reassuring, "He'll come around. He's strong."

"I know but…He lost his spark." Concerned and guilty, Aerith stated, "I can't help but think that this is partially my fault."

"Now wait just a sec there," Zack frowned disapprovingly at her. "It's never your fault. You didn't want to die like that."

"No-"

"If we ever want to blame anyone, it'd be Jenova. Or Hojo." He crossed his arms. "I don't want to hear you hate yourself over this."

"I…" Aerith clasped her hands together, bowing her head. "You're right, Zack."

"Aren't I always?"

She smiled softly, "Maybe, but then again, I'm biased."

"That's the Aerith I know." Zack grinned cajolingly. "Now, are we going to do anything about our thick-headed Spike?"

A determined light entered her eyes. "I think…I think it's time I try to personally convince him."

"Well, he's attempting to hear out Tifa." Zack shrugged and smirked suggestively, "He listens because he always had a weakness against strong women."

"Oh…But doesn't he listen to you too?" Aerith returned his smirk with a saccharine-sweet smile. "I don't think I can call you a woman, Zack."

Five. Four. Three. Two. One - "_What?_" The man could only sputter. "I-! But-But-That's _different_-And-Twisting my words-!" He griped loudly, "You _know_ all I meant was that you're a strong woman Cloud listens to!"

Aerith stared at Zack's frantic, mortified expression before bursting into peels of laughter.

Reddening, he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "…I...overreacted, didn't I?"

* * *

They were on the _Seventh Heaven_ rooftop once more as Reno began prepping their helicopter for take off. They needed insurance that the flight machine had enough fuel to fly four people to another continent so Reno took it as his duty to ensure his 'baby' wouldn't plummet into the ocean half-way to their destination.

Rude stood beside the white-haired boy, his tall form towering over him. For once, the usually silent man was the first to start a conversation.

"Sorry."

Jade green eyes stared at him as the child made an astute observation. "You aren't apologizing. There's more to it."

He inclined his head. "You left out details in the explanation you presented to Cloud and Tifa…_Captain_."

That caught his attention. Hitsugaya raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You know."

"Reno doesn't." A beat. "Captain is a military designation."

"Yes, my society is fairly militaristic. Your point?"

"You also have a Vice Captain…A 'Lieutenant'."

Blasé in demeanour, Hitsugaya remarked, "So Matsumoto also gave you her title…"

Rude adjusted his sunglasses. "You could be considered AWOL because you didn't report, correct?"

"That's right…" Troubled eyes regarded him as the conversation unfolded in an unconsidered direction.

"Will we encounter problems?"

Hitsugaya asked sharply with a contradictory, even tone, "What do you mean?"

Rude reiterated, "Will there be military action against you handed by your people?"

"Well, from what I am lead to trust given the information you told me, Soul Society either believes that I lost my phone or is out-of-commission because of a kidnapping…"

The bald Turk did not comment as he waited for the wheels to stop turning in the Death God's head.

"That could lead to several possible outcomes…" Hitsugaya kneaded his temple. "…Most of which take an unpleasant turn. The worst case scenario is that Soul Society believes it was the _Planet_ who kidnapped me."

"Would they take action?"

"A slight like that after Soul Society offered help?" Hitsugaya shrugged. "Hard to say. If we aren't careful – if Soul Society and the Lifestream aren't careful – we can potentially have an inter-dimensional war."

Rude frowned deeply at the complications.

"I'm sure we want to avoid that." Hitsugaya brushed back his unruly white hair. "Maybe I can ask my informants to pass on a message of my safety…I'm sure that would prevent any and all retribution that could occur."

"Informants. You mentioned a 'Fair' and Aerith Gainsborough." Rude glanced down at the boy. "You also said you could pseudo-commune with the Lifestream."

The shinigami answered calmly, curtly, as if the response would apply to any and all further questions…

"I'm a Death God."

…And it did because Rude wasn't sure how far his powers reached. The Turk could only nod. "Right."

His only option was to further observe the 'Death God' and the professional man will, Turk-styled.

* * *

Dispassionate, Vincent stood guard at the doorway, taking in the ruin and mess within the Healin' Lodge, the de facto 'headquarters' of Rufus Shinra. Outside, he could hear the WRO helicopter settle at the landing pad followed by a mess of smattering noises as the pilot maintained their transport.

Elena, still pale, muttered absently, "Seems like they're a step ahead of us." At the commanding wave from Tseng, the female Turk ventured into the adjoining rooms, gun ready.

"It was fairly obvious what they were planning next. They knew that the Jenova remains were taken away by the Turks." Tseng knelt beside the window, the sky outside dark, and retrieved his bloodied I.D. tag – an item that was once taken by the Remnants – on the floor. "Why not confront the head?"

The ex-Turk commented softly, "There was struggle." He waved towards the dents in the plaster.

"Reno and Rude."

"The Remnants knew who they were dealing with."

"Sir!" Elena marched back into the room, expression grim and severe. "Mr. Shinra is gone."

"A kidnapping…?" Tseng frowned. "But why…?"

"Easy." Vincent leaned against the wall, wine-red eyes thoughtful. "The Remnants were unable to retrieve what they came for."

Tseng eyed the sharpshooter and nodded in agreement. "They still don't have Jenova and in a desperate act, they are holding the President hostage."

"I won't go so far…" Chaos' container scoffed lightly, "A hostage situation, it might not be. They probably took him-"

"-for information," breathed Elena, horrified.

"…Exactly."

The leader of the Turks rubbed his brow in agitation. "Reno and Rude are undoubtedly searching for them."

Vincent turned his head away, his face half-hidden by the collar of his cloak. "In Edge."

"-Or even Mid-" Tseng paused and fished out the silently vibrating phone from his left pocket. "Excuse me."

Elena paced and Vincent watched on.

"This is Tseng speaking." The man paused and listened as the other end of the line yammered on. "Rude and Re-Ahh. Yes. I see…Alright. Valentine."

The person in question gazed at the Turk inquisitively. "What."

"Reeve."

"…" Vincent took the proffered phone and spoke into the receiver, "Vincent here."

A stressed voice could be heard responding for the other end. "Vincent…Listen. I just received a call from Tifa."

"…And?"

"The Remnants kidnapped Marlene and the geostigma-inflicted children of Edge. Their more recent location is at the Forgotten City," reported Reeve brusquely. "Cloud, the Turks, and an unknown factor-"

_Marlene_. Vincent's eyes focused as he echoed, "Unknown factor?"

"Yes." Reeve sidestepped the real question. "They're heading towards the location and are planning to confront them."

"Hmn. I understand. Tell the others that I'll be late." Vincent tossed the phone back to Tseng, who caught it smartly, and turned around to face the exit.

"Where-?" The leader of the Turks glanced down at the phone where the display flashed 'call disconnected'.

"Go to Edge. You can have the helicopter."

Elena approached him with a frown. "What about you?"

Blood red eyes regarded her defiance and remarked, "A…friend might need help later tonight."

With a swirl of crimson, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

One and a half hours of speedy night traveling over the vast ocean and they were on the Northern Continent. They reached the borders of the Sleeping Forest without encountering any trouble from the local monsters, the scenery shifting rapidly as they travelled down the rutted road. Both Cloud and Hitsugaya were abandoned by the Turks at Bone Village with Fenrir. The pair of Turks then went off to question the locals.

As planned in the ShinRa helicopter, they were to re-converge in two hours.

Fenrir's engine purred beneath him and it was the first time in hours did he feel the beginnings of a calm enter his mind. Freedom. Cloud shifted lightly in his seat, bent forward towards the bike handles, and ignored the presence of his passenger behind him.

But that was not enough to deter Hitsugaya's absent mutter. "…I hate motorcycles…"

Cloud was mildly sympathetic to the boy's predicament – because long truck rides did the same for him – but he was still smarting from their first encounter thus limiting his empathy; indeed, he asked almost snidely, "I thought Death Gods would have a higher tolerance…?"

A queasy sniffle and Hitsugaya commanded crossly, "Shut up."

The blond shook his head, silently questioning how someone could experience motion sickness on a fast moving motorbike. Frowning, Strife added, "Just…Don't throw up on me."

The shinigami scowled at the man in front of him as he clutched the seat beneath him tightly. He responded dryly, "I'll try to…" he paused, swallowing thickly, "…remember that...If only to save myself…from the mortification."

Cloud bobbed his head, satisfied, and continued to guide Fenrir through the Sleeping Forest and into the City of the Ancients, guarded and ready.

…After all, it could never be an easy waltz in a park.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

~Phoenyxx


	9. chVII: moonlit distances, deep dive

**chVI****I: moonlit distances/deep dive**

* * *

He was fine on planes and helicopters. _Close to the sky._

He was alright on a boat. _Close to the sea._

But if he was asked to go on a land vehicle, he would now do so kicking and screaming – dignified or not. _Grounded and powerless_ was his understanding and collective thought on the matter_. _He wasn't even aware he would experience motion sickness considering that 'his' mortal world wasn't as technologically advanced as this realm; after all, it was impossible for one to test their limits with a nonexistent machine. And then there was the glowing embarrassment he felt when he realized that his constitution couldn't prevent something as trivial as motion sickness…

…Toushirou Hitsugaya officially blacklisted motorcycles from his mental list. Permanently.

"Stop laughing, Fair…" he growled quietly from his seat behind Strife.

The chipper disembodied voice, as Zack wasn't capable of following a speedy bike with a spiritual form, echoed, "No. No I'm not laughing Toushirou, honest…Heh."

Hitsugaya twitched and staved off the nauseous feeling every time his stomach lurched. "Just tell me…when we're there."

"Don't worry about that." Zack changed his tone from teasing to sounding mildly sympathetic. "Just tell Spike to stop Fenrir up ahead around that bend. We can walk from there."

If the shinigami Captain was thankful for the reprieve, it was not shown when he asked briskly, "And Miss Gainsborough…?"

"She has her own plans…And well…" The ex-SOLDIER hesitated and added, "I'm not sure whether she wants to physically be here or not."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She died at the City of the Ancients."

Almost forgotten, the differences still startled him. For instance in this world, spirits remembered their past life and morbidly, how they died as well. On the contrary, no one in Soul Society recalled such details and if they did, only vaguely. Hitsugaya could recollect absolutely nothing, his previous life an empty blank – possibly attributed to his age when he died. It was better this way.

"…I see." The Death God frowned softly and distracted them both by speaking to Cloud. "Strife, you can let me off."

The blond's voice, almost lost beneath the roar of the engine, asked, "You're not entering the city?" They were currently skimming the borders marking the end of Coral Valley and the beginning of the silver forests lining the Forgotten City.

"It's best that I…get off here." Hitsugaya briefly closed his eyes, his gag reflex momentarily spiking. "The item I'm looking for…is apparently hidden in this area."

"Alright." Cloud stopped his motorcycle, uncertainty written across his face.

The shinigami disregarded the blond as he tipped forward onto solid ground, experiencing elation when he was finally moving on his own terms and control once more. Spinning around, he offered a nod, stabilizing their temporary truce, and added coolly, "Don't get yourself killed."

The tell-tale sign of a frown tugged his lips but Strife banished it before the scowl had a chance to form. "I won't." Internally conflicted, he seemed to have more to say, but after a long pause, the blond revved his bike and continued on in a cloud of dust.

Once the swordsman left, Hitsugaya faced Zack whose violet eyes were busy following the departing figure. Eyebrows raised, he cleared his throat for attention. The ex-SOLDIER, hearing him, instantaneously snapped focused, a quick instinct gained from military training, and asked mildly, "Yes?"

The white-haired shinigami, a sickly pale green spotting his visage, asked impatiently, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"…You okay?"

Hitsugaya glared.

"Don't fry your eyeballs. I'm learning." An easy grin made an appearance and Zack bobbed his head. "But yes…Yes. This way." He pointed through the dense silver trees and quickly made a path through the foliage. He remarked informatively, "There are many surface lakes in this area. The water comes from the glacial springs up in the mountains and it pools all the way down here."

Hitsugaya followed his guide efficiently in the semi-darkness, jumping over stray roots and brushing past the bushes where most engulfed him due to his relatively short stature. The shinigami commented through a mouthful of leaves, "Collecting that water can take decades."

"Yep. Centuries even. Though as you can see…" Here, he pointed to a small pond cupped between two giant trees, reflecting the globulous moon hanging in the sky, and continued, "It also helps that this general area hasn't really changed much, at least, from what I am told by Aerith."

"I'm assuming you're reiterating all this to me because it holds significance…?" Hitsugaya traipsed along, starlight melding with his shock of pale hair. Most of the previous vertigo he felt was now gone but the humiliation will probably be imprinted in his mind for a long time yet. Decades even.

Zack glanced down at the (curiously red-faced) shinigami who barely reached past his waist but was easily keeping pace with his long strides. The spirit grinned for once glad that he wasn't corporeal; after all, it was very easy to be tangled within this mess of flora. Even at five-feet-eleven versus the Death God's four-feet-four, there was an uncomfortably high possibly of becoming ensnarled by the wildlife. He eyed the silver, snake vines looped around the branches, hanging dangerously as natural nooses, and mused that he could have been choked if he had a body.

Tapping impatiently, Hitsugaya scowled at his guide who was stalling in place. "Fair?"

"Huh-?" Blinking, Zack offered a placating smile when he realized he had stopped in front of the mesmerizing lianas. "Ah sorry, I zoned out…What was I saying?"

Doubt entered his eyes. "Mountain water. Lakes. Why knowing this is important."

"I'm getting to it." The ex-SOLDIER, shooting one last glance at the flora, trekked north. "As you understand…Aerith was the one who made that last wish through the White Materia – Holy's physical form – and thus bonding the humans to the Planet…It allowed Holy to act and prevent Meteor from crashing."

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes, that was covered in the report. Aerith's will allowed humans to survive Holy's effect as Holy functions to destroy anything deemed threatening to the peace of the Planet."

"Right. Well, she made that wish at an altar located in the heart of the City of the Ancients." Zack wistfully looked down. "That was also where she died."

Hitsugaya allowed his guide time to collect himself.

The ex-SOLDIER First Class sighed, "Afterwards, it was fate. She passed away and the White Materia fell into the lake water that surrounded the altar. AVALANCHE thought that the White Materia was lost forever, given back to the protective hold of the Planet."

"But it wasn't. The Planet didn't assimilate this materia back into the Lifestream," concluded the shinigami.

"You're absolutely right." Zack smiled lightly. "This entire forest is wholly interconnected. I'm sure you can see it and feel it, Toushirou. This area is acting like a singular, living organism: following the same heartbeat, respiring at an identical rate, reacting to similar stimuli, photosynthe-"

"Fair, quit rambling and summarize."

"…Sorry." Zack grinned wryly and explained while making intricate shapes with his hands, "It is this interconnectedness that allowed the White Materia to find a new resting place."

"The White Materia moved from the heart of the city?"

"Yeah. Not with legs or anything, but all the water within this area are connected to a solitary point before flowing into the ocean. Gradually in the two years lapse, the White Materia was carried away to that –_ this_ – point."

Zack walked into the middle of a clearing, sparse grass and flowers blooming from the soil. A close knit ring of silver trees was bearing down them in a protective shield, creating the illusion of an ethereal eclipse if one stood in the centre of the glade and stared up into the night sky. A large, stone, semi-circle tile with curious glyphic embossed on the edges was pressed into the ground a ways from where they stood.

Hitsugaya took all of this in and asked brusquely, "So where is it?"

"Unfortunately…This is the challenging part." Zack scratched his head. "Though first, you'll need to open the door for us. Hopefully after seeing what lies ahead, you'll understand what I mean."

"Door…?" The shinigami Captain flickered his eyes around, examining the perimeter of the area once more before tapping into his reiatsu and _feeling_ for the door. It took him to the stone tile. "You mean the tablet?"

"Mhmm…That's the entrance way."

"This place you're taking me, it's underground." Hitsugaya did _not_ like dark, enclosed spaces that took him from open air.

As if sensing his displeasure, Zack immediately distracted him with a direction. "You need to unlock the door by pressing the knot in that tree there while simultaneously firing elemental magic, preferably water-based, at the stone tile."

"Elemental _magic_?" Hitsugaya frowned thoughtfully as he examined the depressed button within the hollow of the tree. "We may have different concepts on magic, Fair."

Zack shrugged, "Better to try it than not at all. I mean so far you've only shown me ice-based attacks, which is technically a derivative of water…and 'sides, I don't know if you can use materia or not…"

"Point taken." The white-haired Captain debated briefly on attempting kidou before taking the _slightly_ safer route and drew Hyourinmaru. He gestured at Zack with his zanpakutou. "You might want to move away."

Giving him a mock salute, Zack loped away from the stone and hid behind a wide, ancient tree. A thumbs up. "Any time you're ready, Toushirou."

Hitsugaya pointed his sword towards the large half tablet buried in the ground several steps from his position and concentrated. Reiatsu, a cold whispering touch, stirred and easily twined around his center, waiting to be utilized. He then focused for a fine point of connection with Hyourinmaru and gradually released small amounts of energy through his sword. This allowed a fine icy fog to permeate the vicinity, languidly snaking around the stone as the Lifestream in the area danced around the reiatsu threads curiously. With the frozen water condensing correctly and gently brushing over the stone semi-circle, Hitsugaya pressed the knot within the hollow of the tree.

The earth beneath them rumbled.

"Woah!" Zack peered around the silver tree and cheered, "It worked."

The Captain observed, fascinated, as the glyphic on the stone tile glimmered an array of rainbow colours. Gradually, the intricate characters disappeared in the light and the stone tile sank deeper into the ground before sliding away roughly, revealing a disused stairwell. From his vantage point, he could only tell that the path led him deep into the bowels of the Planet.

"Hmm…Hmm…" The ex-SOLDIER left his floral shield and paced around the entrance, kneeling down to glance at their new route. "It's a bit dark in here..." Zack gazed at him critically, "Maybe we should have asked Tifa to outfit you some survival gear."

Brushing back his hair absently, Hitsugaya reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a delicate seal with 'fire' written in skilled brushstrokes. "We're fine." The shinigami rummaged around the skirt of the trees and found a sizeable branch. "The Research and Development Institute in my world used their knowledge to invent a few…interesting tools – some of which are actually useful."

"A piece of paper?" Zack approached him and leaned downwards to examine the square sheaf in his hands. "Is it…I don't know…Going to expand into a magical campfire or flashlight…or something?"

"…What? Of course not." Casting an unconvinced look at his guide, Hitsugaya took the seal and wrapped it neatly around one of the ends of the branch. With a quick flick of reiatsu, he activated the enchantment written on the piece of paper and it reacted by bursting into a fiery violet flame. He raised an eyebrow, presenting the newly made torch with a flourish.

Zack leapt backwards and _stared_. "It's…purple."

The Death God scowled and added, "And it's water-proof. Now quit gawking and let's get this over with."

"But…How does it work?" Fascinated, Zack circled him as they made their way down the slippery, dark stairwell.

"…"

"I mean…Toushirou. It's _purple_ fire and you say it's water-proof. _How can fire be water-proof_?"

"It just is," he snapped, exasperated.

Zack frowned and scratched his cheek. "How? Don't you find that kind of weird?"

Hitsugaya relented, "It does go against physics but it's nothing special. I'm feeding the flame with my reiatsu, which is why it's…purple. Once my hand leaves this torch, the flame will revert back to a more 'normal' colour and consume the branch as its fuel."

"I see, I see." Punching a fist against his open palm, Zack brightened considerably. "And I'm guessing here that the strange piece of paper you used gave the fire some extra special properties, like water-resistance!"

"…Maybe."

"Yes I knew –_ wait_. What do you mean_ maybe_?" Zack ducked his head to one side, moping. "I'm wrong?"

"Maybe." In reality, Hitsugaya wasn't sure why it was water-resistant so he kept to a neutral answer to save his appearance as omniscient.

"That's not an answer!"

"Fair."

"But…"

"_Fair_."

Zack bit his tongue, throwing furtive glances at the home-made torch. "Fine, Toushirou, don't share your answer. I'll figure it out myself."

"Good luck."

Focusing on the surroundings now (paying no heed to Zack's distracting, bitter glare), Hitsugaya analyzed the tunnel staircase carefully. The violet light of the torch provided enough illumination to reveal the moss covered stairwell and the weave of cobwebs cluttered on the edges. Unattractive copper-coloured rocks were smoothed out and decorated along the walls. At intervals, he would see a strangely designed spiralling shell protruding from the tunnel sides; it was Zack who kindly explained that the Ancients revered this helical structure and in this case, designed the candle holders in this fashion. Above their heads, the low arching roof was crude at best with many floral roots crisscrossing in a destructive pattern, but surprisingly, this did not take away the integrity of the passageway structure.

(…Frankly with his current luck, he hoped that there wouldn't be a cave-in.)

After descending the stairs at a quiet, moderate pace, they entered an enormous, dank, musty cave. Magnificient medium-sized materia stones jutted out of the ceiling, the lilac fire of the torch alighting the colourful inner cores. The lights harmoniously refracting and amplifying splendidly, this luminosity allowed both spirits to identify that most of the supposed ground wasn't ground at all.

Hitsugaya stared and then cursed. "Fair…This is…"

Zack waved at the _size_-of-a-_canyon_ water supply. "Welcome to the Forgotten Capital's main water reservoir."

"And the White Materia is down_ there_?" asked Hitsugaya almost incredulously, peering down at the seemingly bottomless ravine filled with water. "How deep is this reservoir?"

An apologetic smile. "Uhh…I hope you can hold your breath for a really, really long time?"

"What if I can't?"

"…You can't?" Zack pondered aloud. "…I'm sure Cloud had an Underwater materia…Hmm, hmm, but since the bad guys took it…Then maybe we should have chased after the Remnants first…"

"I said 'what if', Fair." Hitsugaya's troubled aqua eyes, glowing in the limited light of the torch, were seen scowling at the spirit. "You're lucky my natural affinity is water…but even then it's going to be difficult."

"You say difficult, not impossible." The raven-haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Is there something you can do?"

"Maybe," the shinigami Captain sighed, feeling an impending headache. "I'll need to meditate on this."

"Oh, take your time. We've got about an hour before the Turks start breathing down our necks."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Fair." A pause. "And it's my neck, not yours."

"True…" A cheeky grin. "Better start reflecting then and find your Zen. I promise to keep quiet."

Hitsugaya glowered but didn't argue and sat down on the rocky surface near the soothingly lapping water. He hoped Hyourinmaru was forthcoming with a suggestion otherwise they would be spending a lot more unplanned time sitting in an underground cavern…

* * *

A vast sea of sweet flowers sprouted from the ground, reaching for the hidden stars. The sky, a pale grey, provided a sense of mysteriousness as the fog rolled in from the horizon – misty, dense, and moist.

Cloud stood there in the middle of it all. Lost.

"It's going to be alright."

Searching, he could feel the warm presence leaning on his back. "…You…?"

"Yes?"

"You're here."

A soft laugh. "Where else could I be?"

"…In a memory."

"True…But Cloud, my soul and memories stored in the Lifestream can be projected…"

"…"

"More importantly, silly, the memories found in my friends' hearts – in your heart – help anchor my presence."

"…Your presence."

"I'd like to think that this is one of the real purposes of having memories – so that you can still see your friends, even after death."

"…You…"

"You may not see me…but I am always here with you."

"…I'm sorry."

"What for? There's nothing to forgive."

"But I couldn't save-"

"-I'm just glad you came for me."

"You're…glad?"

"…_Dilly dally shilly shally_. You shouldn't say sorry to me…"

"…But then…"

"Tifa's right…Hesitating and running away doesn't suit you at all."

"I…"

"Geostigma can be cured and the Remnants can be defeated…but you need to fight for it."

"…"

"Our friends will help you. You're never alone – and I know you don't want to be alone – so don't carry the burden by yourself." A pleasant hum. "You'll certainly have aid from an unpredictable agent."

"You mean…"

"Trust me. Trust him."

"Can he see you…?"

"Perhaps he can see the memories."

"Hmn…That's not a real answer."

"A Death God is just another soul. You witnessed what happened on Fenrir…"

"He was a lot more…human."

"He is human." A smile. "…He is just…someone who is willing to help you and the Planet."

"But why?"

"Ask him yourself. Don't run away. Confront him again without doubt and you might be surprised."

"But what if-?"

"-Trust me."

"…I do-"

"-Mmm…We can't stay here any longer…" A gentle brush of fingers on his left bicep. "See you later, Cloud."

"Aerith-"

* * *

_Let me fly…_

"_But that would…"_

A quick, furious snap of a glacial jaw behind his ear. _You and I both know that this is the only way._

"_T__o tap into that much reiatsu – enough to activate bankai – and circulate it through the body…"_

_Doubt, Toushirou?_

"_Never. I __will not doubt you – or myself." _A wry smile flashed briefly through his smooth expression. _"If I did, this partnership would never work."_

The tumultuous, pleased howl rushed through and around him, the blizzard frost leaving a fine sheen on the surroundings. _Then we will do this._

"_There will be risk."_

Displeased rumbling. _There is always risk. It is the foolish who do not consider the risks but equally foolish are those who allow risks to curb sound judgment._

Heady jade eyes blinked away the rime lining his eyelashes; the spirit smiled confidently, _"I've never considered ourselves to be one with the fool."_

_No…Unless our cacophony storm of thinking has caused unnecessary delusions, we're both sane in mind._

"_Sane, we are." _An empathic nod. _"Let's go then, Hyourinmaru, before I change my decision."_

Delight. _Finally…_

* * *

The silver torch wedged between two boulders steadily shrunk in size as the flame – a brilliant orange-red – ate away the carbon matter. Zack crouched beside their only source of light and waited for the tiny foreigner to awaken from his meditation. Most of their time passed in this fashion and it was nearly half an hour later when Hitsugaya's radiant azure eyes snapped open.

Zack immediately staggered backwards, innately using his arm to shield himself as energy pulsed. "…Woah…"

The shinigami looked mildly apologetic. "Sorry. Backlash."

"No kidding me…That's your 'meditation'?" The ex-SOLDIER gazed at the Captain warily. "You're glowing _blue_…Is that your reiatsu-stuff…?"

Hitsugaya faced the ravine. "Yes, it's highly pressurized spiritual energy. If I'm not careful and let some of it slip my control…Well, let's hope your Lifestream doesn't get a taste of it."

"…Boom."

An amused twist of his lip appeared before it was stamped away. "Exactly, but it's a danger that must be taken. This is the only probable solution to our problem."

"So…You can breathe underwater now?"

"Unfortunately, this doesn't grant me power to convert my respiratory system at whim." Zack swore he could hear a rumbling laughter quietly echoing behind Hitsugaya's voice. "But with this amount of reiatsu circulating my body, I can potentially change my respiration rate to that of a slower pace."

Zack grinned, concluding, "That way you can hold your breath longer!"

Hitsugaya nodded tersely and methodically removed and folded his Captain's cloak. "Are you going to join me?"

"No…With all that energy swirling in the water, it would disrupt my spiritual form. I can't follow."

"Suit yourself."

He read between the words. "Yeah, I know. An extra set of eyes would have been an asset." Zack tapped a finger against his chin. "How long have you got now 'til you run out of oxygen?"

"About half an hour…Forty-five minutes tops." Diligent fingers removed Project Gaia from the sash and stowed it away into a hidden pocket. Next, he reattached his zanpakutou securely behind his back.

"Well…" Zack shuffled awkwardly beside their light source. "Good luck, then. I'll wait up here."

"…Right." Intense sky blue eyes focused; Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya were perfectly synchronized – in utter harmony. The shinigami Captain took in one last breath of the disused air and dived into the inky waters.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

:)

~Phoenyxx


	10. chVIII: asphyxiation, tactical assault

**chVIII: ****asphyxiation/tactical assault **

* * *

_**(Asphyxiation.)**_

They swayed and bowed and pushed against the swirling weight as it dropped lifelessly into the yawning abyss.

**(**mine**)**

…

…_Aaa…Aaa…?_

…_Why does it…hurt?_

Bubbles rose and sank. Gravity was nothing but a mere exaggerated theory inapplicable to the whereabouts of the Heathen.

_**Do not resist me.**_

…_Who…Who __are you?_

_**Take my hand…Let me heal you from the taint…**_

Sickly silver green stings brushed by, encasing the nondescript shadow in a cocooning weave. The faint imprints of azure sky faded into nothingness.

_It's so dark…So cold…_

_**Hush my dear little son. It will be over soon.**_

_O-ver? An…ya?_

A warm memory…A girl with braided pigtails…

_**Yes my little son. You will start anew.**_

_But what about…Anya? _

A cruel contact snatched away his thoughts.

_Wait…_

_Who…?_

Confusion welled before the cold, sterile whisper soothed away his worries.

_**Don't fret**__** (**__Mortal. Scum. __**Die!)**__. __**Your siblings will join you soon… (**__Caress. Love. __**A Mother's touch.)**_

_Join…Family?_

_Reunion?_

_**A**__** little longer, little **__**son. A stranger is trying to tear our family apart.**_

_Family…apart?_

_**Help me destroy him and save our Reunion. **_

_Yes…Yes…Mother._

_**(**__An infected gift.__** Inhumane.)**_

The cold was replaced by _heat._ Angry red shadows lashed out, an array of dark beams, before the Heathen dove deeper into the Planet, hunting for its prey.

* * *

It was all relative motion.

The silver trees whipped by – the scenery an ever-changing blur save for the stars twinkling above. Almost an exhilarating flight against the wind, Fenrir roared beneath him, leaping and twisting over the bumps of the road. He knew he was quickly nearing the Forgotten City, an abandoned ruin sitting upon the Northern continent, and he grappled against the overbearing nausea.

_- A rush, a rush. __Breath against his cheek…The toxic flashes of __**falsified love**__ and __**Reunion**__ mindlessly echoed… -_

He could_ feel _it singing in his blood, mired deep within his festering pain and geostigma. He knew that their beady eyes were spying his movements; his aura, a pin prickle of grey against a pallet of innocent black, gave him away. They were waiting for him…

"Well, well, well…"

_- A blinding devotion__. A puppet's devotion. -_

…And they certainly did not try to hide that fact. Leaning casually against a tree, Kadaj smiled mockingly at the approaching blond, his silver dual-bladed katana held placidly at his side. The other two Remnants, and more importantly the children, were not with him.

Warily, Cloud abruptly braked Fenrir, the tires kicking up dust as he screeched to a jarring stop. Coolly regarding his adversary a distance away, he interrogated the young Remnant, "Where are they?"

"And just who are you talking about?" returned Kadaj as he teased and tested the limits.

"The children!"

"Children?" An appraising grin touched his lips. "Are you finally stepping into your role, big brother?"

_- __Silver crown. A silver crown leading them all… -_

Dangerous fists clenched together. "You…"

Green eyes – poisonous, mako-tainted eyes – flashed beneath the silver fringe. "Me."

_- Puppet. Inferior puppet. -_

His breath hitched as he stared into all too familiar eyes.

"Silent…?" The confident smile appeared once more and Kadaj paced slowly, comfortably, in a circle but the lax stance contrasted greatly against his harsh words. "Why are you here? What are your real, _selfish_ reasons, _Cloud_?"

He twitched hearing his name and his response was immediate. "I don't have to answer to you."

"So you admit that you have another agenda…?" The Remnant 'tsked' loudly. "Not to say that I'm surprised."

"There are no hidden agendas." Cloud spat the words like a curse. "I'm here to take the children back from you – that's all."

"You only wish to save those who you deem your own." Kadaj tilted his head challengingly. "No one is self-sacrificing in this world."

Cloud frowned and responded automatically, "Of course not." AVALANCHE defeated Jenova's soldier on selfish desires; there truly was no euphemization. But this greatest human flaw – this flaw that their team collectively acknowledged and realized before the final battle – gave them their drives to win against the darkness that threatened to engulf the Planet.

There was never a time their group decided to be self-sacrificing.

The blond swordsman dismounted Fenrir and stared down his enemy. "But that doesn't mean I won't retrieve the other kids as well."

Kadaj considered his statement, mildly interested on this idea of a non-self-sacrificing hero. "To allow yourself to be in danger…To save those wretched sins of the Planet…"

A brief surge of anger was quickly extinguished. Cloud set a hand on the handle of his disassembled sword and murmured almost pitifully, "You know nothing about humanity, do you?"

"…Humanity?" A cruel sharp laugh pierced the air. "What has humanity given me? What has it given _you_?"

The edge of insanity knifed and twisted his heart painfully but the wince was well hidden behind a stone mask. "Humanity gave me a life. A choice." Cloud tossed his head up defiantly, fingers itching to form First Tsurugi.

"Wrong. So _wrong_!" Kadaj gestured wildly as he paced his ground. "The ants wanted to play divine judgement. They _made_ me. Manipulated me. Broke me down. Moulded me – _us_, my _brothers_." The sneer on the Remnant's face darkened gleefully. "But of course, I should give deserved thanks to the scientists…Without them, it wouldn't have been possible to reunite with Mother."

He spoke the name oh-so-softly and sweetly, eliciting a shiver from Cloud – a shiver that crawled and wormed beneath the blond's skin as he held his breath, disgusted.

"Isn't that _monster_ satisfied with what she's done?"

_- A piercing scream__. Loud and shrill. __**Angry**__. -_

"Mother doesn't answer to you, blood traitor!" blazed Kadaj as he brandished Souba. "The Planet is an evil sin that must be eradiated."

Nostrils flared against the danger, Cloud quickly formed his beloved sword and held it in defence. "Jenova has already caused enough pain and suffering. I won't let you follow through with her plans, _Remnant_!"

"Haaah-!" A maniac, pained grin stretched across his face; the silver-haired enemy dashed forwards, body bent at the most aerodynamic angle. "It's _Kadaj_, brother, and I'd like to see you try and stop us."

Bracing, Cloud swept his broadsword with critical force when the Remnant was in range. The nimble man, in turn, sidestepped his assertive defence and the blond spun away from Souba's deafening blow, letting it glance away his blade harmlessly. With precision, Cloud careened to Kadaj's left but his strike was halted midway by the dual blades of the katana.

Sharp canines gleamed under the silver shifts of light. "You should give up while you can," called out the slighter man in a low, sing-song voice.

"Give up…?" He licked his cracked lips and snarled, "You won't win. You'll never win." AVALANCHE's leader jumped back and exchanged another blow with the Remnant.

A pause. "Oh?" A whisper of a smirk – a pale mimic of the one that once belonged to the adored General of ShinRa – appeared briefly. Cloud caught the warning. "You must be forgetting something, inferior specimen."

With new intensity, Cloud broke their stalemate and added more force and violence behind his strike. Kadaj caught these attacks with difficulty. Through gritted teeth the blond, deceptively calm despite the raw tenseness in his stance, queried, "What did you say…?"

"Daft and deaf?" Despite staggering beneath Clouds power, a morbid delight tinged his words. "You forget that you're challenging me under my terms. You can't win!"

"We'll see about that…!" Adrenaline circulated his body and lent him additional strength. Cloud batted away Kadaj's sword and attempted to decapitate him only to have the agile man dart away into the safety of the trees.

The Remnant, crouching, stared him down imperiously from his perch, the same taunting grin easing its way across his lips. "Come, brother, I feel like a game of cat and mouse."

Cloud's blue eyes darkened, considering his options even as Kadaj turned away. He knew it was a trap, but even so…

…Marlene and Denzel…

…The other children…

…The Reunion. Sephiroth._ Jenova_.

"You won't get away."

With untapped vigour, he chased after his enemy, sword poised to maim.

* * *

An empty hush that was broken by a snap.

"Hn, would you look at that…?" Loz loftily pointed out a distance away from the brawl. "He fell for it."

Sitting on one of the awning branches, Yazoo leaned heavily against the tree, thick lashes unblinking as he snorted, "Stupid."

The eldest Remnant tapped his chin and tilted his head, animalistic in behaviour. "They should be coming soon."

"Hm…" A frowning sigh and Yazoo stood up from his seat. "We're ready anyway."

Scrutinizing the other, he accused quickly, "Brother, you don't seem excited."

A swift, swifter than the allegation, retort. "It's because the _brat_-" Here, Yazoo's indifferent tone changed into a low snarl and he tossed his head in Marlene's direction. "-won't shut up."

Loz eyed the gagged, tearful girl struggling against her bonds as she swayed midair against the wind. She was essentially dangling from a tree thirty meters high and continuously voicing her muffled pleas for aid, much to the younger Remnant's ire.

Yazoo gave her a dirty look. "I'll be glad when we get rid of her. Maybe I should just shoot her right now and be done with it."

A disconcerted, watery pout appeared; Loz rubbed his armoured knuckles nervously – or was it a comforting gesture? "But then we won't have bait."

"Hn…There are plenty of others around us, Loz." Yazoo's monotone impatience reasserted itself as he drew his gunblade and wrinkled his nose, "Don't be a crybaby…"

"I'm not." And even as he denied it, he was rapidly rubbing his eyes. "It's just that _I_ want to kill her."

Yazoo shrugged languidly, "Too bad." Studying his brother, the younger Remnant then chastised quickly, "Stop crying already."

With a final sniff, Loz's mood turned a one-hundred-and-eighty degree somersault – he started chuckling hysterically. "I'd like to see his expression when we kill her."

The girl hanging from the tree whimpered and thrashed against the rope bindings.

Irritated, Yazoo lost his temper once more and snapped icily at Marlene, "Shut _up-_" He cursed and flung a stray branch in her direction.

"-I can't wait 'til brother comes back, Yazoo. You know why?" The unstable man's tone held an undercurrent of high-strung excitement as he interrupted his sibling.

And it was certainly contagious as the younger Remnant shared a gritty smile, forgetting about their captive. "Mother's plan is closer to fruition."

"Can't wait…Can't wait!" Loz's giggle hiccupped into a pleased sigh as the Remnant watched and waited.

Their blond mouse drew closer…

* * *

It was much too dark.

As Hitsugaya dove deeper, propelling himself forward like a deep sea creature, the darkness became fuller and the lack of light, more prominent; the ghostly blue tinge of his reiatsu only offered limited luminosity. He could see naught but his hands spearing through the water and he frowned in thought.

"_How am I supposed to find it when I can see nothing?"_

The anoxic water was surprisingly clear and allowed him to move easily within the gentle currents towards – what his sense of gravity deemed – the bottom of the ravine. An absolute calm engulfed him…A lull that he could not put his finger on but certainly placed him in a contradictory position – on edge and at peace.

Hyourinmaru hissed through the silence. _Focus._

The shinigami wrinkled his brow in exasperation as he continued to swim, aided by his natural affinity with water. _"I _am_ but there's something in this water…" _He shook his head briefly as if to clear the cotton. _"Something is tampering with the Lifest__ream energy signatures."_

Displeasure jolted through his mind just as Hitsugaya touched a rocky shelf, hopefully ground zero, and implanted himself upwards with reiatsu. Briefly calculating the time he had left – approximately twenty minutes – he closed his eyes and receded his reiatsu closer to his core before stretching a thin string into the open water.

The energy pulsed softly within the discord of the Lifestream and slowly Hitsugaya hunted for signs of the white materia.

The longer he searched, the more he felt dread anchor in his heart.

* * *

His heart was racing.

Cloud darted through the foliage, his combat boots leaving footprints as he ran after Kadaj. A few steps behind him, he could see the Remnant flit through the trees, before slowing down in speed and slipping into a shadowy canopy. With an unnatural grace, Kadaj spun around and held a lazy hand up causing the aforementioned shadows to metastatically morph. The snout was visible first, air blasting out of the nostrils, before fangs sprouted and elongated. Skull white faces leered at the blond swordsman as their long whip-like tail slapped the branch they sat upon.

The Remnant crouched on the bough, flanked by two snarling Shadow Creepers, powerful muscles ready to pounce.

"It's like a game of chess…"

Halting, Cloud readjusted his grip on First Tsurugi and regarded the enemy with wary.

"Almost all the pieces are in place…The pawns and knights and kings…"

"What are you getting at?"

"Patience." Kadaj smiled benevolently. "Everything will make sense soon brother but for now…"

A thick atmosphere entered the sudden battle arena.

Cloud jumped as the shadow creatures leapt off their perch and he expertly avoided the snapping jaws. The blond scaled the side of a tree, one of the creatures doggedly trailing him. In the next instant, he kicked off the trunk and slashed at the following Creeper when it was within reach.

It dispersed in a fine, black mist.

The second creature pressed itself closer to the ground, intelligent eyes taking note of its partner's easy defeat, and waited as Cloud landed from his freefall.

A quiet during a pointless battle. Both parties stared at each other and they knew instinctively who the winner would be.

But there was still fighting spirit. Claws digging deeper into the dirt, it pounced towards the blond, legs extended mightily. The shadows of the night rippled, eerily in sync with the vicious, precise movements.

And there was a physical response. Azure eyes sparked; limit break activated. Cloud calmly faced his enemy head on, twirling his sword once in his right hand before slicing the creature cleanly in half with _Braver_.

A hollow applause.

The swordsman turned his attention towards the Remnant – the clapping spectator to the one-sided battle – and didn't waste time. Hefting his sword, he shot upwards like an arrow towards the enemy but his foe slipped away just as he was about to bring First Tsurugi down on the silver head.

Kadaj dropped to the ground, Souba in a loose grip, and Cloud followed tenaciously, broadsword sweeping and blurring with movement.

Strike. _Dodge_. Strike. _Duck_. Strike. _Swerve_. Strike_strikestrike_.

It was when Kadaj was pressed up against a tree and Cloud was ready to pierce his broadsword through the smirking enemy's chest did the battle's pace changed. From above, a shape, a shadow, dropped between them acting as an impromptu, physical shield for the Remnant.

It was Denzel.

Kadaj sneered. The battle was over. _Check_.

"What-?" Eyes wide, Cloud quickly overbalanced himself in order to avoid striking the young orphan and his sword arched widely off-course before dropping to the side.

But as for everything, there was a cost to such a miscalculation.

White lights danced in his line of vision, a furl of unnatural darkness contrasted sharply against the sparks. As conniving green eyes swam in and out of ocular focus, Cloud choked and bit back a pained grunt. First Tsurugi was stabbed into the ground with force as he leaned against the weapon for stability.

"Brother," scolded Kadaj playfully as he sank his sword deeper into the blond's right pelvic, metal grinding against bone. "See what humanity has caused you to do? You left yourself open."

"Because I cared enough…to not...hurt an innocent?" Cloud inwardly cursed for showing weakness as he tried to catch his breath; he grabbed the double-bladed sword but his endeavors to remove the weapon proved fruitless as the steel was slick between his gloved fingers.

Passive and unseeing, Denzel stood silently even as the Remnant wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kadaj's lips quirked upwards cruelly as he stared fascinated by the blood congealing around the weeping wound. Souba hummed with energy. "Hm…So curious. So_ curious_!"

Cunning eyes smiled as another strategy was employed. Souba released its bite. Cloud was freed.

With distrust, the injured man staggered backwards from the pair, feeling the thick flow of blood running down his thigh even as he wrapped his left hand over the wound. Brief dizziness over swept him but he held his footing, even managing to glare at the triple image of Kadaj. He spat out with venom, "How can you use them as human shields?"

A voice to his left answered. It was Yazoo. "Because we can."

Loz appeared on his right and remarked, "You don't look so well. Maybe you should let _us_ cure you, brother." The Remnant swept his arms upwards and all the children they captured, save Marlene, fell to the ground from the branches above.

Their blank eyes told him everything he needed to know. Puppets.

_- I want my beloved__** son**__. -_

Cloud shuddered, knowing the implications of Loz's statement, and readied himself for another fight, never feeling as alone as he did now.

* * *

He wasn't alone. Someone was watching him.

Five minutes have passed and if he was willing to admit it, he felt unnerved. The skin along the back of his neck prickled in anticipation and Hyourinmaru rumbled uncomfortably.

Hitsugaya's acute higher instincts never lied.

Retracting his reiatsu as the search for Holy proved futile, the shinigami Captain narrowed his eyes against the darkness and tried to sense the pinpoint disruption. However, a radiating source of energy seemed to cocoon him and interrupted any balance within the water.

_Deep-seated negative energy._

"_Negative energy…__?"_ Hitsugaya pressed his lips closer together. _"It certainly explains this anxiety…But that could only mean-"_

_-Dodge__._

It was the only warning he needed as he propelled off the ground and free floated in the water, barely avoiding the heated blast of plasma energy that rippled where he last stood.

Hitsugaya nearly let out a breath of precious air in alarm as he immediately spotted the lurking wraith that released the attack, the glowing crimson eyes staring straight at him. Billowing from the creature, a taint darker than the shadows of the water leeched into the surroundings and the dragon struggled against the superfluous panic.

"_How did I not sense that__…?" _Extremely wary, he backpedalled further away from the unknown and knew that the sharp eyes were following his every minute movement.

He was feeling incredibly antsy and Hyourinmaru grumbled deeply in guidance. _It's an illusion. You are letting it guide your emotions.  
_

"_I..."_

_Calm, Toushirou._

_"Right." _He tried to mute his rising panic._ "It almost feels like geostig-"_

The Captain didn't have time to finish this thought when the wraith torpedoed towards him; he was forced to match that speed and at the last moment possible, swerve away with a burst of necessary reiatsu.

"_He's fast-!"_ Wide eyes stared as the creature faced him once more.

This time, a ray of rouge plasma approached his location and the water where he once occupied simmered from the incredible heat. The shadow darted up and about as if impatient with his squirming prey.

A belated realization.

"_Jenova__'s contamination."_

The monster, as if reacting to his thoughts, tried to strike him again. Hitsugaya answered by rushing away from the attack, but his limbs were growing weary as the lack of oxygen started to affect his motor functions. He scowled in frustration as he considered his options._ "I can't draw my sword underwater. I'll be busy slicing water half the time…"_

_You need to c__oncentrate._

The black sinuous shape swirled around him much like a hunting shark and the easy languid motions were hauntingly mesmerizing. A black cloud of taint disbursed around it in a ring and drifted towards the shinigami just as the crimson eyes flashed once more.

"_There is a resonance…" _Hitsugaya grimaced and pinched the ridge of his nose, distressed._ "Feels like…I can feel a string of my own reiatsu warped beyond recognition."_

_- __Intruder of the Reunion. -_

The shinigami started and glowered at the Heathen that taunted him. _"So it can talk." _

_Psychic communication._

"_Indeed."_

_- __…Mother __**cured**__ me. -_

Hitsugaya set his jaw. _"Cure…?" _There was flash of vague horror. _"It might have been a geostigma child…"_

_- I must stop you…for my __**family**__… - _The creature swam around him, agitated, and the cloud of taint spread quicker. With the reaching shadows, the temperature of the water shot up faster, nearing the surrounding's boiling point.

The Captain, feeling his skin start to blister in the heat, stamped down a frustrated, pained grunt. The impending toxic danger was a concern as was the rising probability of being cooked alive. He kneaded his forehead, a headache setting in from the continuing loss of air.

"_We must do something__ or we'll lose."_

_Freeze it._

"_But the dangers..."_

Bitterness coloured the words. _Or we drown._

Hitsugaya winced, realizing the ironic situation. _"So there is no choice, is-"_

-Something brushed him.

Startled, Hitsugaya inadvertently released a bubble of precious oxygen as a tendril of taint wrapped around his arm tightly and branded the stretch of skin with numbing heat. He wrenched his arm away and covered the burn but he was unable to stop the blistering sting.

The wraith circled faster, the shadows thickening and encroaching the senses of the shinigami. _- The __**Reunion**__ will succeed. -_

Struggling against the gloom enclosing him, the heat soon became overbearing. With a twinge of regret and a hope for the success of the (truly nonexistent) plan, he released streams of subzero reiatsu. Already he could feel the energy unbalance with his diminished senses but regardless, he forged on.

_- Too late… -_

His head spun in the effort to maintain control of the multiple ice webs that shielded him from the wraith but there was no help from the Lifestream as it lashed out angrily against the intruding reiatsu, effectively breaking down the ice into tiny shards. Using this opportunity, the taint breeched through the weakened defence and coiled around his arms and legs several times.

Discordant energy thrummed through the shadow bonds and he _saw_…

The geostigma girl in Edge._ "Oh you're by yourself? Are you an orphan then?"_

And that boy who was with her…The one that activated Gaia's shields…_"Let me go!"_

Connection. This inhumane wraith had a string of his reiatsu signature – warped and frayed as it was – and the only way that could have happened was in brief, physical contact with him.

So then…It made sense.

_- Die enemy__ of Mother. -_

Heat burned through his system as the taint began to fuse into his skin but it was much too late for struggle. Time was up; he ran out of air.

Releasing a strangled scream, he was engulfed by the enemy as he drowned in his own affinity. Even in this predicament, he had another, differing, morose thought than his impending death occupying his mind.

"_Did I…cause his __demise…and corruption? Could this…have been prevented?"_

Hitsugaya lost consciousness from asphyxiation.

And _Mother_ celebrated her first victory.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

**1. **Sorry. Sorry. Extremely sorry for the delay. I'm still stuck in a writer's block so please be patient with me. I actually combined a bit of two chapters together…Just so I could update a bit earlier aha.

**2. **And you know what? I just realized its _Gaea_, not _Gaia_…(Damn. I should've replayed FFVII sooner.) I'm not going to change this slight spelling mistake because it still works and besides, it'd be ridiculous to change the _name_ of the_ story_ at part 10.

Also. I would like to inform you, before confusion arises, that I'll be using the old FFVII materia system (i.e. no 'materia fusion' or different materia derivatives seen in Crisis Core). For example if you've never played the game, 'blizzard' would be considered as 'ice' and 'ice' levels from one to three and then reaching the 'master' stage.

(And did you know, once you master a materia, it gives 'birth' to a baby, unmastered, materia? :) I've always found that incredibly cute.)

~Phoenyxx


	11. chIX: liberation, guardians

**c****hIX: liberation/guardians**

* * *

…_Awaken…_

…_Who…not…Hyou…rin…?_

…_Awaken!_

His teal eyes snapped open when he found himself started into consciousness by an unknown, commanding call. With wakefulness was the silence. A quiet was pressed over all as he strained his limited senses outwards, grappling against the fatigue and grogginess with returning strength.

It was dark. It felt ancient and-

_Breathe…_

-And amazingly, he was still _breathing_ and yet in a sense…_not-breathing_ because this realm didn't seem to accommodate inane mortal needs. Floating midair with no ground to meet his feet, he searched his surroundings for an iota of normalcy but saw nothing of that sort.

All around him threads of green twirled like notes to an orchestral masterpiece and the accompanying phosphorescent lights danced to the silent unheard music. There was warmth and chill as the temperature fluctuated with the harmony and when brief accordance was met, the lights would interweave and flow to an unseen singular destination before scattering. Darkness was the canvas and it encompassed all sides, the empty void – non-particles – limitless.

A whispered thought brushed over his mind. Pure _Lifestream_.

But if he was in the realm that housed the Planet's life force…_"Wouldn't I…?"_

In an act of shrewd reassurance, he reached for his sword surely sheathed upon his back but his hand met emptiness. It was then did he realize that he was missing his half.

Hyourinmaru was gone.

With every effort to reach into the soul-link to find his dragon, he could feel an invisible_ something_ smother his attempts. It was not that Hyourinmaru was lost per say (there was no entrenched barrenness or hurt) but he…just wasn't there. A hollow absence was at the end of their shared bond and he strongly felt the ill and unease. Perhaps this was what it was like to be collared with Death Stone – reiatsu unmercifully suppressed and his link to his other severed.

Finding it exceedingly difficult to focus, his reiatsu, normally lively and compliant, was unnaturally subdued. The heavy shifting energy around him did not offer comfort but as a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, he did not panic. Rather, he retained the calmness that deserted him during the scuffle against Jenova's Heathen and thought through the situation.

"_There."_ He took a breath in, feeling the sets of eyes watching him from afar. Carefully, he addressed his watchers, "What's going on?"

A cohesion of emotions and voices swirled through his spirit. The undertone carried a response. _You…despair…_

"Despair?" He closed his eyes and queried, "Where is Hyourinmaru?" He needed confirmation.

_In the realm of the__ dying force. _The disembodied colours and tones gave him his answer. _You passed into the living force – what they call as the Lifestream._

"I died then."

_You failed.__ A difference. _The emerald strands of light hummed. _You are not surprised._

He knew what he did wrong. Jenova's will – her negative essence – manipulated his emotional state. He was careless and 'the Heaven's Harbinger' took that as an easy advantage to surprise and overwhelm him.

He panicked.

And he paid for it.

The melody changed. He watched as smooth lines of vibrant green energy bound together, forming a faceless, humanoid shape. The figure stood in front of him passively before speaking, _Consider this a test of pride. You know your failures. Take responsibility._

Wary, he finally understood. "You saved me."

_Mistakes are done. Mercy is given, Death God. Do not let this happen again._

"I won't." Hesitation did not colour the statement.

The (meta)physical burns, gained from his conflict against Jenova's contamination, twinged angrily but gradually, the red haze of pain was removed by the gentle soothing balm of the Lifestream. In turn, the entity nodded minutely and abstractly waved their arms. Tendrils of light swirled in unison towards the pair, gravitating to the humanoid figure.

There was no flourish when Hitsugaya felt a realization, a thought, forced upon his mind, wherein the Lifestream gave him a plan and goal – a 'what must be eliminated'. The 'understanding' coursed and leeched into his aura where the vivid blues flickered brightly against the greens, and the humanoid figure, again, nodded, granting a silent askance. A burst of intense white light separated from the spiritual Lifestream entity and circled him. The glow then merged into his chest and he could feel the unnatural warmth spread through his body.

The lights faded just as the shinigami consciously rubbed his chest, feeling the piece of Lifestream nestled beneath his fingertips. Hitsugaya acknowledged the glimmering entity and cautiously questioned, "I asked Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair to relay the difficulties that I am encountering in communicating with my organization. My message…?"

A silence ate at the end of his question before the Lifestream confirmed almost amusedly.

_The message has been s__ent to the Court of Pure Souls._

"I see." Hitsugaya paused. "Thank you."

The lights dimmed in rejoinder and the figure made from life force scattered. The Lifestream, echoing his final sentiments, began to fade. The green that oh-so-matched his eyes slowly dispersed into the surroundings, and Hitsugaya stared on ahead, unfazed.

_Go._

They then forced him back into the physical realm (the dying force) where his other half and the enemy were waiting.

_Five seconds, little dragon._

He heard no more as his spirit left the Lifestream.

* * *

Marlene struggled.

The helplessness and frustration she felt bled away into a burning ferocity she hadn't experienced since the Meteor crisis. Except this time around, she wasn't waiting for the end of the Planet, the end of civilization, in the – ironically – panicking city of Kalm. No, she was trapped hanging powerless from a tree and the situation below her made this incident infinitely worse.

She tore her gaze from the battle between the Remnants and Cloud – "_Oh Gaia he was _bleeding._"_ – and tried her best to shut out the combat noises. It was to no avail, though, as the cacophony of metal swords, gunfire, and explosions rocked the Forgotten Capital, shaking her to the core. She could feel her heart race along to every agonizing second as attacks were exchanged and dust and debris flew into the air. A silent hope blossomed from every fibre of her being, a wish that the fighting would _stop_.

The calls were answered. Shadows brought a friend to her aid.

Her breath was caught lodged in her throat when she heard from above a familiar voice – awkward in their attempt to comfort – whisper,

"It's alright. Hold still…"

But it didn't matter how socially discomfited they were – she nearly cried from heady relief. Help was here. And when the gag in her mouth was gently removed, she blurted out incoherently, "Please! Cloud, he-!"

The rescuer said nothing except silence Marlene with a carefully placed hand over her mouth. They then snapped the bonds holding the girl and whisked her away under the cover of darkness.

The Remnants below did not notice that their captive disappeared.

* * *

At Captaincy level, trust with their other half bled both ways.

So naturally when a lucid Hitsugaya returned to the physical realm effortlessly reaffirming his existence with Hyourinmaru, no questions were asked; there were no surprises, no panic or confusion, elicited by his sudden reappearance. The only needed communication was the phrase_ "five seconds"_ and the dragon within trusted and understood his younger counterpart.

After all as a _genius_ it was too easy to realize the implications of the unsaid statement: _"five seconds…five seconds of reprieve without the presence of the Lifestream"_. A vacuum was to be placed around their immediate area and a flicker of unrest edged into his emotions as he readied an attack.

Buoyed by the water and bound by the dark strands of contamination from Jenova's creation, Hitsugaya took a split second to center himself, ridding the distractions of the mind. Hyourinmaru, patient, waited. In unity, his reiatsu, vivacious and thrumming beneath his skin, surged into the surroundings unhindered by the Lifestream. Smoothly, the energy meshed with the molecules of water and interrupted the black streaks of poison. Almost like over-tensed strings, the psychic control Jenova's puppet had over his emotions reached a staccato apex and abruptly snapped, fading away.

Vibrant emerald eyes sparked azure and the dragon lambasted, speedy counterattack exacted. There was absolutely no hesitation in his movements, only firm resolve as he manipulated the water so wholly. Commanding his reiatsu fluidly – indeed it was second nature – he struck the wraith with a reverberating, precise blast, diamond dust collecting and crystallizing around the dark form.

Jenova's victim did not stand a chance in his elemental domain whilst he was unrestricted.

The temperature of the water dipped drastically, fine cobwebs of ice tracing haphazardly in the current. Hyourinmaru churned around him ominously by the third second, rouge eyes gleaming and his presence, imposing. Without wasting time, Hitsugaya's next attack was created as ice shards of wild power, tinting the waters with hues of sea green and cerulean.

_Deliver the final blow, Toushirou._

"_I know."_

Perhaps hinted with regret and penitence, the rippling energy was sent towards the frozen figure by a wave of the shinigami Captain's hand. Even while feeling the remorse towards his own actions, there was no blunder or accidental misses on his part. The attack landed precisely like how he intended and the crystallized enemy shattered beneath the raw pressure and force.

All in four seconds.

By the fifth second, a cusp was reached. Before the Death God could successfully retract his reiatsu from the surroundings, the Lifestream rushed back into the water and he knew with certainty that it would not end well. Not well at all.

Hyourinmaru was inclined to agree, rumbling quietly within the back of his mind. _Brace yourself._

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and would have returned the sentiments with an appropriate remark if not for the sudden explosion of light and heat that blinded his senses.

Regardless of his battle experience, it certainly did not prime him against the blast of energy created when the residual reiatsu reacted with the Lifestream. In fact, Hitsugaya was definitely not prepared when the detonation propelled him out of the water.

During his air time (consisting of free flying without touching the arched roof of the cavern and falling towards the rough earth), he spotted a smear of colour and heard a startled yell – one that most unquestionably did not come from _him_. The flickering firelight from his previously lit torch contrasted the shadows greatly, allowing a blurry sight of the rocky canvas below. Landing was going to hurt.

…Perhaps he should thank the deities for having a considerate guide.

Zack, who immediately got to his feet after sensing the explosion within the water-filled ravine, leapt to the shinigami Captain's rescue. With enhanced speed and the will of the Lifestream at his beck and call, he darted towards the area where the Death God was to land. Determined violet eyes calculatingly watched Hitsugaya's descent and the man 'caught' the slighter spirit – or at least he tried to 'catch' him.

(The landing really left a lot to be desired.)

With Hitsugaya crashing into him, the force of the collision sent them both headlong into a particularly large boulder. In fact after the forceful blow and the dust settled, the rock was barely holding together and Zack could feel it crumble behind him.

"Nngg…" moaned the spirit beneath him. "Remind me…not to do that again…"

Reeling, Hitsugaya, without thanking his human pillow, quickly rolled off of the dazed man. On his hands and knees, he coughed uncontrollably as the water clogged in his lungs finally exited. He was vaguely aware at this point that he narrowly avoided death by drowning all_ thanks_ to the explosion.

Hyourinmaru growled quietly. _Blessings in disguise._

Wincing, Zack rubbed his head and sat up. "Ugh…You alright?"

The Death God shuddered and clenched his hands into tight fists. "Does it…look like-?" He paused as another coughing spiel racked his body.

Zack eyed the boy sympathetically while patting the quivering back. Almost candidly, the man asked, "What did you do to piss off the Lifestream like that?"

"Long…story…"

"Hm. How about…Did you find Holy?" Zack scratched his cheek idly. "I'm sure that's an easier question to answer right now…"

Without responding the ex-SOLDIER, the shinigami continued to kneel on all fours trying to breathe properly.

Almost taking the silence as a cue, Zack chattered on, "No questions huh? Well, at least you're still awake and coughing out the water yourself. I really wouldn't want to do CPR on you. I haven't practiced in awhile and probably would have killed you or something in the attempt. Now that I think about it, that's not exactly a heartening idea to have over my head for the rest of my afterlife…" The warrior paused and thumped the Captain's back again after an unforgiving cough. "Hmmm…You know what? While you were swimming around, I figured out a plan to convince Cloud and the-"

The rambling was gradually tuned out. Hitsugaya grimaced and concentrated on his current predicament, gasping as his trachea burned; his gag reflex was more sensitive than he was comfortable with. It was during a particularly bad spell – when Zack was gesturing eagerly with his hands – that he not only coughed up water, but a particularly harsh expelling of air made him choke out a fist-sized orb. Hitsugaya, rubbing his throat in obvious pain, prodded the glass-like ball, concerned.

How did _that_ end up in him?

Zack, on the other hand, stopped talking and was gaping openly in wonderment. Hitsugaya would later join him on the same wavelength of thought as the man exclaimed fervently,

"That's…That's the White Materia!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Hugs to all (Almost the end of the year…Hope everyone is doing well).

~Phoenyxx


	12. chX: lily of the valley, signs

**chX: ****lily of the valley/signs**

* * *

The ongoing battle between Yazoo and Loz against Cloud was reaching a peak. Kadaj stood to the side, flicking back silver hair as he taunted eagerly, "You're such a disappointment to the family, brother!"

The Remnant could see the suppressed flinch and continued, "You should redeem yourself by joining us." Beside him the little brunet boy, Denzel, stood obediently, eyes blank.

Their blond mouse spun around on his heels, scowling threateningly, "Not a chance, Remnant."

Kadaj warned maliciously, "You will only lose and then regret for not taking up the offer."

Yazoo cried out over the battle noises, "Don't waste your time on him, Kadaj." The man fired rapid shots in quick succession, the bullets ricocheting off the trees that Cloud was weaving through.

An electric current pulsed through the air. Loz activated the charge of his pile bunker, Dual Hound, and smiled, "Bye bye."

He drove the weapon into the ground, creating a wave of earth. It crashed down on the area where Cloud was standing, forcing the swordsman to jump out of harms way. But Yazoo was waiting for him and he quickly shot at Cloud in midair, darting in to increase the proximity. Fortunately the leader of AVALANCHE, seeing the attack, blocked the bullets with his broadsword, allowing First Tsurugi to cleave through air as he distracted Yazoo.

The Lifestream glimmered, reacting to Cloud's distress; the blond staggered heavily to his feet as they both landed back on firm terra. With patience, Kadaj watched as Mako-infused eyes glared at him, knowing that he was trapped like a mouse.

Loz pouted, walking towards their cornered prey. "You weren't supposed to dodge that you know."

"And allow myself to get hit?" Cloud shifted more of his weight to his left as the wound on his right continued to bleed sluggishly.

Yazoo brushed a careful hand along his Velvet Nightmare handgun, the silver polish gleaming under the dim moonlight. "Your resistance is quite annoying..."

The ring of geostigma-afflicted children closed in on the duelling enemies and Kadaj came level to his brothers. He brandished Souba, smirking, "Prepare yourself, _Cloud_."

Cloud bit back an angry snarl as the double katana twirled in a vicious arc forcing him to parry the blow with First Tsurugi. Kadaj danced back just as Loz pounced forward, aiming the pile bunker at his heart. The blond reacted by swerving to the right with a backflip, letting the bullets Yazoo fired hail harmlessly against his blade.

The swift Remnant leader clashed swords with Cloud yet again, not allowing him the chance to regain his footing. In a blur of quicksilver, First Tsurugi met the oncoming blows with faltering grace. In a heartbeat, the Lifestream, a rippling energy, gathered into Kadaj's hand as he released a spell.

'_Fire._'

Heat swelled. A swirling inferno licked First Tsurugi, forcing Cloud to retreat to the foliage for cover. But even as he dashed into the branches, silver bullets punctured the ground at his heels. The lightning from Dual Hound lanced the trees, searing the plants until they charred black.

Kadaj terminated the magic and flew towards his exposed opponent. Souba met First Tsurugi in a momentous blow. Cloud then quickly snapped his blade in position against a particularly sudden kick, leaving his right side open. Loz took that opportunity to punch Cloud across the face, sending him careening into a half-fallen tree.

The trunk splintered under the force and the ex-mercenary rolled onto all fours, trying to regain his bearings. Kadaj bore down on the blond warrior, Souba poised against his neck.

"Brother. How careless." Metal clipped flesh, unremorseful. "Say goodbye."

China blue eyes seethed. "That's what you think."

Kadaj pushed back silver bangs as he regarded him. "No, not think. I have you on your knees. Do you really believe that I won't kill you?"

With an apathetic air, Cloud glanced away, hands curling around First Tsurugi's handle. "I don't think you will even have that chance."

He chuckled. "My chance is right here." His gloved hand reached forward in order to grab Cloud by his hair but a torrent of bullets stopped him in his tracks. Kadaj and his brothers jumped back and away from the hidden danger, wary. The geostigma children circled the Remnants protectively in a flock.

Cloud swayed onto his feet, broadsword pointed downwards. He goaded, "You see what I mean?"

Loz growled and was about to throw a punch when a scarlet figure appeared by Cloud's side, distinguishable features gradually revealed. Vincent aimed Cerberus' three barrelled mouth at Loz's threateningly raised arm. The cool, cunning, red eyes stared the Remnant down.

Kadaj's own emerald eyes glowed briefly in recognition before he gave the pair a twisted smile. "I remember you…You were the one who stepped in and saved those wretched Turks."

"The Turks...?" Cloud glanced questioningly at his companion.

"Hrn." Vincent took a menacing step forward. "Indeed. You fled with your tails between your legs."

Yazoo hummed dangerously, "It won't be so easy this time."

"You're outnumbered." Loz flexed his arm, the high voltage stored within Dual Hound crackling.

Vincent did not waver or show any outward signs of tension. Ever patient, he baited them. "Wasn't that the case last time?"

Kadaj, growing irritated, darted forward with enhanced speed. His double katana fended Valentine's bullets with ease as he approached. The intention to injure rolled off his aura thickly, cerulean eyes sporadically shifting to a berserker jade.

But it was too late.

Just when he was within arms reach, Vincent used his unique ability to sweep Cloud and himself away in a furl of red, leaving the Remnants empty-handed.

Yazoo fired multiple shots at the flying crimson shadow but it was for naught. "Damn them..."

Kadaj took a deep breath in, soothing his nerves. The energy around him thrummed negatively before settling. He then approached his older brother calmly, clasping a hand over Velvet Revolver and forcing Yazoo to lower his weapon.

The silver-haired leader offered a chilling smile. "We'll destroy them next time."

* * *

Nestled within the rocky debris, the object of their attention seemed to emit its own faint glow.

"The White Materia?" The Death God carefully touched said orb, eyes roving along the smooth curvature.

Zack inched backwards and could only gawk at the twinkling materia. He questioned irrationally, "You...You…Oh _Holy_. You _ate_ the _White Materia_?" He stared at the sphere some more. "And then you…Regurgitated the thing…"

Hitsugaya, almost self-conscious, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at the flabbergasted man. "I didn't eat it - that's absolutely preposterous. The Lifestream must have assimilated it into my lungs." The dragon rubbed his chest, remembering the blast of white light that merged with him while he was in the Lifestream, and growled between coughs, "Nearly choked on it." The water notwithstanding.

"Wait. The Lifestream placed it inside you? It can't do something like that unless…" Zack frowned pensively before he voiced curiously, "What happened down there…in the water?"

A flicker of emotion passed through teal eyes and the shinigami Captain responded coolly, "I was attacked by Jenova. It appears she's aware of my presence."

His guide let out a particularly loud hiss. "Really?...I understand it's inevitable but I thought we'd stay under the radar a bit longer." Zack stared a bit harder at the shinigami, violet eyes shadowed. "But it can't be that easy, that simple. What _happened_?"

Hitsugaya averted his gaze towards the waning torch light at the other side of the reservoir. Instead of answering the question, the dragon murmured, "…Is the Lifestream always so puzzling?"

Zack hid his surprise when he saw the lingering uncertainty and took a moment before answering, "The Lifestream is the basis of existence and contains the will and essence of the Planet – or so I've been told." The ex-SOLDIER paused, flashing a wry smile. "From experience though, self-preservation has always been its ruling paradigm."

"You didn't answer my question Fair."

"But I did."

Hitsugaya glared hearing the rebuttal and Zack relented, uncharacteristically whimsical.

"I think…Well, it's puzzling for us to understand because we're so very small and selfish in the scope of the entire Planet's agenda."

The shinigami Captain stated passively, "We're human with individualistic desires. And regardless of our singular status as Death God, SOLDIER, or civilian we aren't a direct network entity like, call it what you will, the multiple, sentient being. A stream of souls that have been merged to one voice. The_ Lifestream_."

Tumultuous opinions and theories amalgamated. Zack wetted his lips as he tried to conceptualize his thoughts into words. "The Lifestream is more than 'one voice' though because then where do we fit in?" The spirit guide shrugged, "One minute hot and the other minute cold. Helping us_ and _pushing us around. But I think it's always been quite simple. Sometimes we just over analyze."

"We're the pawns of the great game." He sifted through damp snow white hair, brows furrowed.

"Yes." Zack hummed in mid-thought. "We may be the disconnected part of the Lifestream but we are still very much a part of its entity. When we die, we enter the Lifestream. When there is birth, a part of the Lifestream leaves and fuses with the physical to create a being."

The Captain connected Zack's thoughts together. "...So you're saying that the Lifestream's true intentions have always been survival. It's the Instinct." Hitsugaya thought back to Kenpachi Zaraki, the man that seemed to embody _survival_ and_ instinct_.

The ex-SOLDIER nodded in agreement. "It doesn't matter if She loses a few pawns, a few soldiers, in the game. As long as She wins the war, She will still be standing." He rubbed the back of his head, mussing hair as he reflected aloud. "So maybe we find the Planet's actions puzzling but the pieces She moves in the war are placed so that the most favourable, overall outcome will be achieved."

"Hm." Jade eyes flickered towards him. "Fascinating coming from a spirit of the Lifestream. Your acceptance to being guided by a higher power is noted, Fair."

"Acceptance? Hah. I still have my own moral values so I'll be damned if I do things against my own views." Zack actually laughed, cheesy grin in place. "I'm just saying the Planet has probably considered us as a factor and is playing the game accordingly. And as much as I find interest in philosophical discussions from time to time, Toushirou, why are you asking me about the Lifestream now?"

"Puzzling." He repeated blandly and guarded cerulean eyes stared Zack down. "If the Planet's goal is survival, why would 'She' allow the risk of certain destruction? The Planet _saved_ me from the near fatal encounter against our enemy, Fair, by merging reiatsu and Lifestream - and that, in itself, has a potential to be severely reactive. As we are lead to believe, the Planet is not exactly self-sacrificing."

"So you think you're not just a pawn then? Is that what you're implying here?" Zack tapped a finger against his chin.

"There's more to this 'game', Fair. I'm beginning to realize this as we're ambling along our merry adventure." Hitsugaya kneaded his forehead. "I passed into the Lifestream, an event that shouldn't be possible."

"Yeah." Zack nodded briskly, black hair swaying with movement. "I did warn ya when you first arrived in Midgar. You can't travel via Lifestream, let alone stay_ inside_ it. And you proved me correct back then showing off that volatile relationship your reiatsu had with our type of spiritual energy. Boom. Instant snow flurry." He spread his fingers apart, mimicking the sudden onslaught of frost he experienced.

Hitsugaya scoffed, "I had to in self-defence or did you forget the monsters that were about to decapitate my head off?" The thin scar curved near the hollow of his neck twinged in reminder. "But like I said before, the Planet took an exceedingly dangerous chance when it fused part of my reiatsu spirit into the Lifestream – even so briefly. One false slip and I'm sure no one would be standing for long."

"Apocalyptic."

"Hmn."

"Well I think it's for the best if we don't think about it 'til later; it's rather difficult trying to understand something as infinite as the Lifestream. Though from what I can deduce, it's kinda clear that the Planet values your help and skills." Zack hummed thoughtfully, "And it also makes a lot of sense now. Passing into the Lifestream allowed the Planet to give you the White Materia face-to-face. Not to mention…"

"What?"

"Well, the Planet was especially vague when Aerith and I asked for the specific coordinates to the White Materia. We only got a sense that it was somewhere in the Forgotten Capital reservoir."

"If what you say is true then…"

"The Planet must have been waiting for you to fail and personally confront you. Perhaps it was all planned in the beginning."

"Hrn. 'A test of pride'." Seeing Zack's curious look, Hitsugaya elaborated, "That's what the Lifestream said. My failure and the acknowledgement that I failed was a test of pride."

The man rolled his eyes and murmured, "Probably a test of worthiness too."

"Maybe." Hitsugaya looked away once more, focusing his sights on the White Materia. "Though its intentions are still rather dubious."

Zack fidgeted and started doing squats. Hitsugaya casted him a strange look but all the native spirit did was comment offhandedly, "Is that it?"

"What's it?"

"I can tell, you know. You're still leaving me in the dark here, Toushirou." The shinigami scowled and Zack shrugged, "Talking of your suspicions about the Lifestream and everything…I mean, questioning the integrity of its decisions? 'Cause I can assure you that I do too sometimes."

Calmly, the shinigami reached forwards and cradled the White Materia – the hope of the Planet – in his hands. He then pocketed the glowing sphere in a hidden pouch before dully answering the concerned spirit, "My assailant was once a geostigma inflicted child. He had a faded imprint of my reiatsu and Jenova used it to twist his nature into a vicious monster." Hitsugaya stared straight into violet eyes. "I was forced to kill him."

Zack looked thoughtful for a moment before scoffing, and drawled, "So are you going to cry yourself to sleep now?"

The callous statement taunted him. "Cry?" Hitsugaya felt a mixture of disgust and annoyance. "You don't understand."

"I'm not trivializing his sacrifice," stated the once SOLDIER calmly. "But we all do things in life that we want to take back. And besides, if there was anyone to blame it'd be our psychotic enemy."

"It's still wrong to take a life."

"You did this because you thought it was the only solution-"

Hitsugaya hissed, "It's your _Lifestream _that forced the killing."

"A mind suggestion...The Lifestream gave you a _mind suggestion_?" At the hasty nod, Zack shook his head, disappointed. "I agree that the deceitful little act was unnecessary but you can only accept it now. To enter a war means bloodshed after all-"

"Fair, don't give me that speech. I _know_. I know about fighting and blood and everlasting struggles." The Captain rose to his feet, aqua eyes staring down the squatting spirit. "But no matter which way you look at it, killing a mortal is an illegal act. We allow them the normal lifespan granted to them during birth based upon spiritual cores and the Law of Amaterasu. We balance, never destroy."

"To kill a mortal is to eliminate their soul completely. They will never be reborn." He took in a steady breath, not realizing that his hands were shaking until he clenched the material of his uniform. "The Death God that conducted the act will be eliminated because it's too easy to have a massacre if there is even a seed of intention to kill mortals...Especially if it is allowed to fester. A suitable punishment like beheading has to be handed out. And as for the perverted soul...If they're truly unlucky, they'll be sent to the clutches of Hell."

"Hell?"

"There isn't a concept of Hell in your world, is there?" Hitsugaya imagined the skeleton doors creeping open, allowing the vicious, murderous intent to fill the area. His voice was crisp. "It's a place that burns and freezes your soul in eternal agony. Only those who have done terrible sins, the most wicked and punishable, are sent there."

Zack sighed, "Listen. Hell or no, it was either you or him."

"There is no justification. The act of murder is inexcusable."

"Yes, there is never a justification to killing, _Captain Hitsugaya_." Steel edged into tired eyes. "But you could have died if the Lifestream didn't intervene. I've seen the intellect you possess so use it now and reflect on the situation objectively."

"Don't tell me what to do, Fair; I'm perfectly aware." Hitsugaya pressed a hand against his forehead. "But your Lifestream holds too many strings and decisions. And to have the ability to give 'mind suggestions'...This can be a potential problem if your Planet decides to do things for its own best interests without the inclusion of humans."

"That, I can agree on." Zack stood up from his crouch. "Look, Aerith is probably better than me at this…But you gotta give me some credit here." Perceptive violet eyes gazed at him expectantly. "Ex-SOLDIER's gotta mean _something_."

"I never forgot your previous status." Hitsugaya levelled him a weary stare. Zack gave a brisk nod, recognizing the veiled compliment for what it was.

"I know what it's like to kill in cold blood too. The guilt never leaves," stated the spirit softly. "This is almost like the war against Wutai except at a larger scale. All we can do now is mourn for the innocents dragged into the escalating conflict."

"No. No, not if we can prevent the deaths and have no one to mourn." The Captain of the Tenth promised bitterly, "I couldn't save him but I_ will_ save the others."

* * *

Cloud propped First Tsurugi against an elder tree before easing himself onto the ground. Wincing he gently prodded the laceration on his side, trying to discern the seriousness of the wound. Looking up, he asked pointedly, "Do you have a first aid kit on you?"

Vincent stepped in and squatted by the blond. He produced a level two Restore materia from his pocket and inserted it into his gauntlet. Guiding Cloud's arm away from the cut, he murmured, "I'm sure you'll agree that this is far better than any first aid kit we may have. Hold still."

The sniper casted Cure2. A gentle glow enveloped his hand, feeding positive energy into the wound. This eased the blood flow greatly and steadily mended the blond's tissue at the cellular level.

He released a breath of relief as the sharp pain disappeared. "Where did you get that?" Cloud stared at the twinkling unmastered materia. "I thought the Remnants..."

Vincent kept his response simple as he concentrated on his task at hand. "I found it in my travels."

"You didn't find our materia - the materia that the Remnants stole from us?" asked Cloud. It was not meant as an accusation but it sounded like one.

"No." Steady crimson eyes gauged him before Vincent changed the topic of discussion and questioned lightly, "You can't save anyone, can you?"

The swordsman was taken aback by the blunt question. "I..."

"Why?"

Cloud looked up and shot back, "Why what?"

"You were holding back, Cloud. Why?"

"...They were being controlled by the Remnants. I didn't-"

Vincent wasn't impressed. "You were afraid of hurting the children? If you focused on the battle that wouldn't have been a problem."

"But what if-"

"Why are you afraid of fighting?"

The blond swordsman looked away sufficiently chastised. "I..."

_What if the children died because of him?_

_What if a decision he makes today destroys the lives of his closest people?_

_How could he live with this guilt?_

Cloud thought back to the conversation he had with the memory of Aerith.

"…_I'm sorry."_

"_What for? There's nothing to forgive."_

"_But I couldn't save-"_

"_-I'm just glad you came for me."_

"_You're…glad?"_

"…Dilly dally shilly shally_. You shouldn't say sorry to me…"_

"…_But then…"_

"_Tifa's right…Hesitating and running away doesn't suit you at all."_

"_I…"_

"_Geostigma can be cured and the Remnants can be defeated…but you need to fight for it."_

He could almost hear her gentle voice by his side.

_"Hey...Why don't you forgive yourself__ already? You know that I've never thought badly of you...I'm just happy you tried to save me - that you came for me..."_

Vincent waited patiently for his answer.

Cloud asked the older man, weary, "...Can sins be forgiven? Can guilt be abolished?"

There was a brief change in demeanour; wistfulness and melancholy were interweaved into Vincent's voice. "...I've never tried."

_You need to fight for it._

_Why don't you forgive yourself__ already?_

"Try, huh?" Cloud nodded almost decisively. "I'll try and let you know how that turns out."

* * *

The climb out of the hidden reservoir was a sombre event. Zack trailed after the shinigami, eyes appraising the slight figure feeling his way out of the tunnel, letting his higher senses guide him. The firelight that they had depended upon flickered out awhile ago, leaving the pair in darkness.

Zack brushed a careful hand along the rocky walls, fingers contacting the phosphorescent moss glimmering in clustered intervals. If he remembered right, they were of a similar species to the small blossoming buds Hitsugaya threw into the water earlier...

_With one hand holding up the flickering makeshift torch, Hitsugaya's other hand was carrying a fistful of glowing moss blossoms. Zack approached the shinigami as he stood precariously close to the edge of the reservoir and commented, "We should leave soon. The Turks are bound to come looking for you if we don't show up at the marked location on time."_

_"I know."_

_"Then...?"_

_Aqua eyes peered at him as if weighing his worth. After a pause, he then focused his sights back ahead, explaining, "I'm paying my respects."_

_The hand holding the tiny blossoms shimmered blue, causing delicate ice to thread around the flora. Zack watched as he tossed the moss flowers into the water._

_The ex-SOLDIER knew what the gesture meant. A tribute and reverence to the dead._

_For Aerith and the geostigma child._

_The shinigami Captain sighed and turned away, marching towards the stairwell. "Come on then Fair..."_

"...Fair. Fair! Zack. Fair."

The spirit started and when he saw the disapproving gaze, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Err...Sorry. I guess I spaced out. Were you saying something?"

Hitsugaya walked the last steps out into open air before gazing pointedly back at him. "You mentioned that you thought of a way to convince AVALANCHE of your existence."

"Ahh...That." A delighted grin appeared. "Don't you realize that there's this difference between you and _them_?"

"What...?" Hitsugaya grumbled, "Other than the fact that I'm a Death God?"

"No. That's exactly it!" He circled the smaller spirit and then chuckled, "Watch."

With a flourish, he waved his hand and placed it on the Captain's shoulder. Zack gestured excitedly, "You see!"

The shinigami paused briefly and then dryly answered, "No. I don't see."

"But that's the point!"

"I'm not sorry to say that your illogical logic is lost on me."

Zack scoffed and poked him multiple times childishly. "My hand doesn't pass through you."

Hitsugaya swatted his hand away irritably as he summed up his thoughts. "But it passes through the natives. In fact, you can walk through everyone and everything else except for me."

"Exactly." The dark-haired spirit smiled amicably. "And I think we can work this to our favour."

"First you need to run this plan by me coherently without all the guessing," commented Hitsugaya, deadpanned.

"Of course...And don't worry, I have confidence that this will work." Zack shrugged. "Hopefully."

"You should refrain from contradicting yourself so much." The shinigami adjusted his Captain's cloak, double checking that he had both Gaia and Holy in his pocket and that Hyourinmaru was secured across his back.

"I do not...Well, maybe sometimes." He scratched his nose casually. "I guess what I just said kinda counted too."

Hitsugaya headed towards the thick trees, prompting, "The plan, Fair? You're going off-top-"

"So it was you..."

Turning their heads to the new voice, the two spirits caught sight of a silver gun barrel before a hail of bullets rained towards them.

Even with the knowledge that he could not possibly be maimed, Zack flinched and ducked to the side. The knee jerk reaction to dodge the flying ammunition made him slightly heady with anticipation. As he rolled away, he managed to catch sight of Hitsugaya darting behind a tree, one word on his lips.

"Remnant."

* * *

Once Vincent was finished with the healing, Cloud clambered to his feet carefully. Stretching, he asked with curiosity, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Tifa called Reeve who contacted me through Tseng's number." The ever even reply was punctuated with a sigh. "They told me that the children of Edge sick with geostigma were kidnapped. Do you know why?"

"Kadaj mentioned a Reunion."

There was a brief pause as the gunner commented, "Hn. They're also searching for Jenova's head, which ShinRa is now in possession of."

"You mean the Mother that they continually mention."

"Yes." Vincent crossed his arms and gazed at Cloud seriously. "Elena and Tseng were tortured for it but they didn't have what they wanted."

"So does ShinRa still have the remains?"

"Apparently so." Valentine asked, "What do you plan to do about this?"

Cloud shook his head, deciding that the choice will be made when they arrive at that crossroad. Instead, he changed the subject. "Marlene...?"

Vincent was about to answer when another person responded for him.

"-is safe."

A pleased squeal. "Cloud, you're alright!" Marlene edged away from the trees and halted in front of the blond, delighted and worried.

"Marlene..."

"Is Tifa alright?"

Cloud nodded. "She's fine."

Rude ambled after the girl and nodded in greeting. "Cloud."

He hid his surprise well. "I thought you were interrogating the Bone Village locals."

The Turk replied gruffly, "You were taking a long time. When Valentine found us, we decided it was for the best to help him."

Vincent intervened when Cloud looked ready to ask where Reno was. "With my cloak skill, I can only take one more person with me."

"And someone had to watch the helicopter."

Cloud nodded, realizing that there wasn't a good area in such a dense forest to land their flight transport. But if they found him, then...He asked, "What about Toushirou?"

Reno shrugged.

Marlene wrinkled her nose and tugged at Cloud's hand. "What a strange name."

Vincent frowned. "Who?"

He thought back over Aerith's words and answered resignedly, "A tentative ally."

"I see." Vincent seemed troubled for a moment before an apathetic facade hid his expression. He commented frankly, "They say there is a new WEAPON on the Planet."

"They? WEAPON?" Cloud stared at Vincent for a second, trying to understand a connection. "You mean the Lifestream said there's a new WEAPON? Toushirou...?"

"A WEAPON only not quite...An...anomaly. A welcomed intrusion almost."

The blond frowned in thought. "That would fit his description..."

Rude refrained from commenting.

"The forest...There was a strange spike of energy when we left the battle against the Remnants." Vincent leaned against an aged tree. "It wasn't caused by you or them. If this Toushirou is in the forest as well..."

"A strange spike of energy...What do you mean by that?"

"The Lifestream was rejecting," explained Chaos' container softly. "Distress. Threat. Power."

Cloud glanced at Rude before looking at Vincent. "I think we should look for him."

Marlene tilted her head in question, "Is he alone?"

"Yes." The ex-mercenary elaborated when he saw Vincent's pointed look. "He was here on a mission. I dropped him off at the edge of Coral Valley and the Forgotten City."

"Hm..."

"I'm going with you Cloud." Marlene tugged at his hand again. "Let's find this person and then go home."

He nodded and gazed at the mismatched pair uncertainly. "Vincent? Rude?"

Vincent flicked back his cloak and agreed with the plan. "We will meet with Reno first and then help you find him."

"Alright."

With that, the group went their separate ways, preparing themselves for a search and possibly rescue.

* * *

_Shera_, Cid Highwind's airship, stood tall and imperious amongst the outcrops of boulders and cliffs that make up the Cosmo Canyon region. Gleaming metallic polish gave the ancient machine a new life; indeed, the ship was outfitted with crystalline windows and tasselled by steel cord ropes. The engine rumbled deeply in the background, thunderous echoes of disharmony. Unfortunately for the occupants of the area, local civilians and monsters alike, the mechanical noise wasn't capable of drowning out the high-pitched, keening wail.

"Oh no…Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohnoooo-!"

Nanaki, otherwise known as Red XIII, sighed and eyed the whimpering girl critically. "There's no need for this kind of behaviour. Cid remarked that the ancient upgrading made the transition a lot smoother…"

"Says you – him – everybody!" huffed Yuffie angrily, squeezing her eyes shut. "Just thinking about it…Ooohugghh…" She shuddered dramatically and rubbed her stomach.

Flicking his flame-licked tail absently, AVALANCHE's four-legged companion suggested gently, "Did you take medication this time?"

"Nu uh…Doesn't work!" The petite girl pulled her hair by the ends, frustrated. "All those big business corporations are corrupted to the rotten core – hah – making medicine that doesn't work. Makes me so maaa-aad!"

The rouge beast laughed gruffly, "Maybe you should run back to Cosmo Canyon and ask the elders about it." He tilted his head towards the rocky copper stairs leading up to the village a ways behind them.

Clear grey eyes squinted. "What are you talking about Red? Your elders knows about evil corporations and how to bring about their demise?"

"No…" Nanaki blinked at the equally confused ninja. "What I meant was that they might have a few remedies for your sickness."

"…Oh!" A delighted grin appeared briefly before diminishing just as quick. "But it probably won't work…My sickness is kinda tricky."

An admonishment was at the tip of Nanaki's tongue before Barret – who was silent in the duration of their exchange – beat him to the punch. "Dun't bother with'er Red. Ya shouldn' try'ta pace her through her drama queenin'."

Red XIII sighed and ducked his ears, just in time to block out their Wutai ninja's angry, shrill screech, "_Drama queening_?"

"I say it like it is," smirked Barret. The rouge beast watched the man saunter towards the waiting _Shera_.

"Oohhhh-!" Yuffie pouted and punched air, aiming at Barret's retreating form. "You're only all high and mighty 'cause you don't get motion sickness!"

Barret paused at the entrance of the airship and shrugged, "Ain't a pansy."

"What was that?" The Wutaian marched towards the man, stomping rather violently. "What d'ya mean pansy?"

Nanaki, despite Yuffie's furious sputtering, grinned widely; not only was the pansy comment applicable to Yuffie, but it was also relevant to a certain blond leader. He chuckled pleasantly, "Barret, you're just asking for trouble."

"Yeah, you better watch yourself! I'm gonna get your materia next," glared their resident ninja with promise, detaching and twirling her Conformer weapon with deadly glee.

"Yous forget. I dun't use materia much," snorted their gunner.

"And 'sides, a powderpuff like you?" A voice echoed from the open entrance leading into the proud ship. "You ain't afraid of Cloud and Vincent lynchin' ya for it?" Cid's smile would have been charismatic if not for the shadow of taunt lingering behind his words.

"Don't ruin my fun old fart!" Her angry flailing was easily dismissed. Red XIII inched away from her immediate presence, more than wary at being clubbed by a wayward fist and shuriken.

Barret, who ignored the young woman's antics, waved his hand in mock acknowledgment when their blond pilot settled into their group gathering. "Dunnit like ya ask'd, Cid. Phone'd up Teefs back at _Seventh Heaven_. We'll talk about it on ya ship."

"Hm," mumbled Cid around his unlit cigarette. "Guessin' we're good to go then if that's done."

Yuffie frowned severely and added her own comment, "No. Not good to go."

He raked a gloved hand through his hair. "Muffin, we know ya get air sick," snorted their pilot in amusement; understatements were made to be appreciated. "There's no need to exclaim on n' on about yer woes."

"I'm not-" She caught herself in time to prevent another outburst. Instead, she opted to pout moodily, "Stupid old men…" Yuffie approached the entrance to the _Shera_, shuffling, with Nanaki tailing after her.

"Cid." He nodded his shaggy head in lieu of a verbal 'hello'.

"Hey Red. Been awhile, hasn't it?" The blond pilot smirked teasingly, "So Cosmo Canyon's still standing even after hurricane Yuffie passed through?"

Hands on hips, their normally vivacious party member quickly spun around to glower at Cid. "That isn't _fair_! I've been good during my visit; isn't that right, 'Naki?"

"'Naki'?" chortled Highwind. "I see ya got an additional spin on yer name too."

If his fur wasn't red, they would have seen the beast's crimson flush. "I wasn't able to disenchant her that nicknames aren't good."

"They're useful!" protested Yuffie, a recognizable mischievous glint in her eyes. "Like Vinnie, and Teefers, and old fart…"

Cid waved a gloved hand sternly. "Old_ fart_ is not a nickname."

"Of course it is! It's almost like a compliment." She grinned winsomely.

"No. No it isn't. Stop trying to convince otherwise 'cus it ain't working,_ powderpuff_." Cid snorted derisively. "Man, Red. You must have a patience of a saint."

"I try."

"Hey-! Stop tryin' to pick on me." She glowered at her older friends in mock ire.

Barret guffawed loudly, watching the exchange, "Man can't believe I'm sayin' it but I miss this shit. Come'on lets go men."

"And woman. Don't be a sexist, Barret!"

"I'm not, _princess_."

A familiar robotic cat bounced between the feuding pair. "Oi oi oi! I agree. We better git movin' laddies-"

"-and _lassie._" Yuffie looked down at the mecha-cat imperiously.

Cait Sith amended half-heartedly, wilting under the fierce stare, "-and lassie."

"…Jus' don't throw up on my _Shera_'s clean floors or I'll make ya regret it, got it?" drawled the pilot as he massaged his temple.

"Well you don't have to worry about that…I can take a boat or something…Yeh."

"A boat...?" Cid sighed.

"Good luck." Barret, having enough of this nonsense, left the group and entered the _Shera_. Cait Sith followed, deeming this a 'Yuffie' situation.

The pilot eyed the antsy ninja critically, "You ain't takin' a boat to Edge, Yuffie."

"But I don't-_HEY_!"

Cid tossed her over the shoulder like a sack of rocks and carried her up the ramp that led to the entrance. He spoke around his cigarette, "Quit flailin' like a fish."

"Oohhh let me go old man! Stop _manhandling_ me." With a snooty upraise of her nose, she simpered, "Wait 'til Shera hears about your secret pedophilia complex!"

"Shi-!" Cid dropped her like a hot potato – no compassion whatsoever. "Don't say it like that, ya _brat_."

Yuffie rubbed her tail bone as she hopped back onto her feet. "Well you kinda asked for it! I was kidding anyway. A boat." She snorted. "I didn't say I wasn't gonna hop on aboard, geez."

Cigarette wagging between clenched teeth, Cid tossed up his hands in exasperation and disappeared into the _Shera_. "Kids these days…"

Nanaki, ever the peace maker, sighed and loped through the entrance. "Come on Yuffie."

She took in a deep breath, eyes closed, bottom lip quivering. "Let me say good bye to solid ground first."

"Yuffie." A sigh and Red shook his head as he paused, allowing the young woman continue her antics.

"Alright, alright…" The Princess of Wutai exhaled softly and murmured to the earth and sky and everything else within vicinity (like Red). "Good bye! Good bye! Hopefully my feet will touch you soon."

He rolled his eyes one last time, commenting frankly, "You do realize that the Remnant's stole our materia, right?"

It only took a moment but a moment was all that she needed for the comment to sink in.

"..._What?_" Yuffie's eyes widened in shock, mouth agape. "You mean...You mean someone has been _touching_ my materia? Why didn't anyone _tell_ me about this? Oh holy _Leviathan_. What are we waiting for? Let's get going already!"

And with that she dashed into the ship without further prompting. Maybe Nanaki should've used the trump card sooner…It would've definitely saved him from the unnecessary ringing in his ears.

* * *

The _Shera_ raced through the skies at top speeds.

"Man. Reunions suck," muttered Yuffie as she rubbed her upset stomach, queasy. "I mean, if we get together more often and don't have to count these gatherings as kinda like reunions, maybe it won't suck so much when I see all of ya-hic-ughhh..."

"Don't puke your guts out here, muffin," warned Cid from behind the wheel.

"Aye-aye, Cap-ugh-tain." She clasped a hasty hand over her mouth, swallowing thickly. "Easier...said than done."

Barret leaned against the railings of the observation deck. "Should say gatherin's not reunions. 'Cus those damn Reunions 'nd stinkin' Sephiroth 'nd the Blugu-biten-" He swore colourfully, denouncing Jenova in a lengthy tirade.

The others learned to tune him out.

"Where's Vincent anyway? From what I've been told, shouldn't he be here as well?" questioned Red thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but our enemies got it in their heads to kidnap children," growled Cid.

Grey almond-shaped eyes narrowed severely. "Kidnapping children?"

"From Edge?" prompted Red.

Cait Sith hopped onto a navigation console and confirmed their suspicions, "Yep. The kiddies from Edge. Marlene and Denzel included."

"When I get my hands on those bastards-" Barret growled, swearing loudly.

Cid gnashed his teeth. "From what Tifa told Reeve who told me, those sons of a bitch took Marlene after one of 'em fought her and won. As for the rest of the children...They were probably suckered into this."

Red paced the deck. "So are we the back-up for Vincent?"

"We better be or I'mma takin' another ride."

"Sorry Barret, no can do. But ya know ya can trust Cloud and Vincent to save the kids." Their pilot stared out into the vast expanse of sky. "We're heading to Edge like planned."

"But I want to kick some Remnant butt!" cried out Yuffie with gusto before she doubled over once more. "Ughh...Remind me not to jump like that again..."

"You'll have your chance. Reeve says this mess might take awhile to sort out 'cus of some external forces or somethin'." Cid scowled, "Won't even explain himself 'cause Tifa didn't explain it to him. Well Barret, I did ask ya to call her. What did she say?"

"Yea yea yea..." Barret rubbed the Gatling gun attached to his arm angrily. "She was attacked by them Gaia-forsaken lackeys 'nd passed out. When she came to, Marls was gone...And them Turks were downstairs discussin' tactics with Cloud. Shit. Also mentioned some kid or another..."

"Kid? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Cid sharply.

"Says if we encoun'er a boy whos kinda short with white hair to not fight 'em." Barret snarled, "But it dun't matter much not when Marls is taken by those monsters and _damnit_ I shoulda been there!"

"When I get my hands on 'em, I'mma rip 'em a new one," promised the surrogate father with venom.

"There, there Barret..." Yuffie groaned behind her hand. "We'll get back precious Marls for sure. And Denzel. 'Cus the bad guys will never win anyway. A cardinal rule in the universe - the karma-thing."

"Unfortunately for us, karma isn't much to go by, Yuffie." Nanaki sighed and flicked his tail impatiently. "What we really need is a plan."

"Oh plans are great, yessireeeeee-_uwaaah_!"

The _Shera_ unexpectedly veered wildly off course, causing everyone to stagger at their spot on the ship. The emergency lights blared angrily.

Cid cursed, roaring at the deckhands, "The f-! What's goin' on?"

"Cap'n! There's something strange on the radars," sweated the young man nervously.

"Strange? What do ya mean strange?" yelled Cid as he tried to control the ship against the unrelenting force that was lashing against them.

Barret leaned against the railings, looking out the windows. He squinted towards the distance. "What's that...?"

Red XIII scrambling to catch purchase on the smooth floor, glanced out of the ship hastily. With his keen eyesight, he described, "Looks like a black hole in the sky."

Cait Sith crashed against the wall from the momentum. "A black hole?"

"Sir, this doesn't look good. The energy readings are off the chart," reported another maintenance crew worker.

"Goddamn!" He started the emergency thrusters to gain back control. The ship shuddered under the abuse, tossed in the unknown turbulent force.

"I-I'm ready to puke guys..." Yuffie latched onto one of the ship's consoles tightly, face green. "Really...ready...to throw up my lunch..."

"You better not-!" commanded their pilot as he attempted to steer the ship away from the growing black oblivion torn in their sky.

Nanaki was, at this point, pressed against the reinforced glass. Eyes steadily widening, his breath hitched, indicating surprise. "Cid. You have to get us out of here. Now." His voice brook no argument.

"What d'ya see, eh Red?" The mecha-cat was propelled across the floor as he slid to a halt near the beast.

Impending doom appeared sharply. Barret waved his gun arm, agitated. "Aw shit."

"-Oh holy forsaken Gaia. I think I see what he's seein'," growled Cid as he commanded gruffly, "On my mark we set all engines in maximum reversal."

"But sir-that might-!"

"Do as I say ya idiot or do ya really want to cruise to yer _death_?" Cid waved at the gaping black hole rimmed with crimson fire. Black shadow tentacles were waving out of the breach, appendages reaching forwards in an effort to catch the bucking ship.

"Y-y-yes Captain," stammered his underlings in unison.

"Uggghhh...This is worse than that time I went - oouuugggg - chocobo riding upside-down." Yuffie's face was steadily turning an unhealthy shade of white. "Just hurry up old fart...Oh great Leviathan...Urrrpp..."

"Not the time, Yuffs," griped Barret, eyes reflecting the mounting horror beyond the ship.

"We're at ninety percent ready sir!"

The crimson ring pulsed with power and the shadows became more persistent.

"The pressure system is online and stable."

"Mechanics gave us a green signal."

"At ninety seven percent-!"

A peculiar flash of white appeared briefly within the dark tunnel followed by an unearthly, frenzied cry.

Red XIII rumbled lowly, fur standing on end after hearing the call. "Cid...Do it."

The blond pilot spoke around his cigarette hurriedly, a gloved hand steady on the wheel. "Alright. Deckhands on my call...Three...Two...One...!"

The engines shuddered at once before working overtime. At optimal power, the _Shera _began to ease away from the bizarre yawning gap, attempting a retreat. But it was much too late as the ship jolted and bucked, a force tying the airship in place. The abyss then widened exponentially, an odd power drawing them in further. Cid cursed, "Need more power-!"

"Wish I had...my materia...Coulda at least tried to blow up this thing...Ugggh..." Yuffie pitched forwards. "Maaan. We can't go down like this old fart!"

"We won't if ya'd just shut up and let me do my job, powderpuff-!"

But it was then did the _Shera_ shake aggressively one last time, sending everyone to the ground. The energy that was buffeting the ship stilled briefly just as the hole collapsed on itself in a colossal implosion.

From above the deafening disturbance, Red cried out, "Hold on everyone-!"

The shockwave was incredibly violent, propelling the _Shera_ with incalculable force. As the hardy ship tumbled in the sky, Cid stood up with unsteady legs and managed to secure the ship before she could crash.

Cait Sith tilted his head as he stood up. "Is everyone okay?"

There were brief moans of 'yes's as Cid barked out, "Damage control. No time to sit around and nurse the wounds if we might crash in a flamin' death 'cus of sloppy maintenance."

A mad scramble ensued, the underlings in a flurry of panic.

There was a prominent indent of Barret's left hand on the steel-enforced railing. The gunner glanced out the windows with unease as the sky returned to an innocent blue. "It's gone."

Nanaki winced, feeling the soreness in his limbs after being tossed around like a ragdoll. "What…was that?" He shook himself and stood up, stretching his neck.

"Don't know. This is bad. Real bad." Cid slammed a fist against the wheel. "We have to get to Edge at top speed. This is probably a part of the situation."

"Gotta talk ta Reeve, ya sure do. Have to see if other isolated incidents like this, ya follow?" bounced Cait Sith, golden crown askew.

Yuffie voiced the group's sentiments as she staggered to her feet using the observation deck railing. "But yea this sure sucks...ughh...even more than botched reunions. Man...One problem..." She held a hasty hand over her mouth. "...After another."

"Karma better kick in soon or-or-urgggh-"

"Yuff-Uh damnit! Someone bring a goddamn mop up here!"

* * *

At military attention, the Captains of the Court of Pure Souls stood in two uniform, systematic lines. Facing the procession, the Vice Captain of the First Division, Choujirou Sasakibe, held a notice in one hand. He coughed quietly, catching their attention.

"Greetings Captains of Gotei 13. The Commander General is busy at the moment with another affair. In his stead, I offer you a message from him." He walked down the line and passed a paper message to Captain Unohana before leaving.

"Hrn...Callin' a meeting 'nd not showing up yet? Could'a been napping..." muttered Kenpachi Zaraki.

Captain Kurotsuchi eyed the Eleventh Division Captain in relative disgust before asking Unohana haughtily, "Well? What does it say?"

Composed, Retsu Unohana opened the notice and read aloud, "Today we meet to discuss Project Gaia. Recently it has come to our attention that Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya lost contact with us."

There were brief nods and mutters along the line of Captains, recalling the meeting less than a day ago. The medic continued, "An hour prior, we received an interesting missive from the Planet. Please turn on the Spirit Particle Projector at the front of the atrium."

"Hmm...I'll do that," volunteered Captain Sajin Komamura from behind his mask. He ambled his way towards the front and pressed down on the pressure sensitive tile. Immediately, the room darkened as the lights flickered off and a projector illuminated words above the arched dome roof. The message was spelled with smooth golden threads:

_There is no kidnapping. Your dragon is well._

Tilting his hat back down, Shunsui Kyouraku muttered idly, "Little dragon?…Sounds pretty reassuring to me…Hrrmnn…" He slowly massaged his temple, feigning indifference as he nursed his hangover.

Unfortunately due to illness, Juushirou Ukitake was not present to curb his best friend's outburst – an outburst that occurred because of his lowered inhibition.

Regardless, Zaraki commented against the Eighth Division Captain first, rumbling, "Re-surin'? More like suspicious."

Byakuya Kuchiki looked away, eyes betraying a hint of distaste over his next words. "I concur. This message is too simple..." The nobleman skilfully avoided Kyouraku's sulking frown.

"Heh." Zaraki grinned intently, all teeth and taunt, as it wasn't too often that pompous Kuchiki agreed with him. Now all he had to do was coerce him into a battle…

It was a blessing they had the level-headed Captain of the Fifth Division present. Sousuke Aizen adjusted his glasses and inquired, "Not that I question your judgement, Captain Kyouraku, but Soul Society does have an obligation to investigate this matter…"

Kyouraku flapped a careless hand at Aizen, blasé. He squinted from under the shade of his hat. "Of course, of course…"

Unohana took control. "Mmm, yes...Sousuke-kun makes a valid point. Soul Society will probably examine the validity of the message and-"

Soifon crossed her arms and volunteered, "I can send someone."

"From the Covert Ops?" Unohana refuted serenely, "If there was need for espionage, a Covert Ops candidate would be most suitable; however, as we do not know the state in which Captain Hitsugaya is in, I suggest a medic."

"Well I wouldn't mind sparin' a few men to look for Hitsugaya-kun." Gin Ichimaru nodded thoughtfully at the women. "Or maybe they'd be happier actin' as back up. A coalition between Divisons…"

"You and I both know Covert Ops work within the shadows. It would be easier to move unnoticed in a warring realm without a tag-along. We don't need to draw unnecessary attention," spoke Soifon, coolly rejecting Gin's idea.

"Hm hmm…" Ichimaru rubbed the back of his head, smiling. "Maybe me 'nd Captain Unohana can send a pair then."

"Well _I_ suggest an analytical mind from Twelfth Division. Not a medic." Kurotsuchi rubbed his creamy white hands together. "More research on this 'Planet' and 'Lifestream' needs to be done before any war attempts can be made anyway."

"War attempts?" Ichimaru tilted his head, perplexed. "I thought we're doin' some rescuing."

"Kidnapping a foreign dignitary is a clear sign of hostility, Ichimaru," scoffed the Head Scientist.

"Not to be a wet blanket…But I think we're jumping ahead of ourselves…" drawled out Kyouraku, the brilliance of his alcohol-clouded mind shining behind the words. "I don't think they're trying to pick on another dimension anyway. It's not logical to set themselves up for another war when they're already embroiled in one."

"Feh. Could be strategy." Zaraki tossed his head back to stare at the message, bells ringing.

"A crazy strategy if you ask me..." groused Kyouraku.

Soifon frowned thoughtfully, "Or this message is purposefully luring us to send more officers. It could very well be a trap."

Byakuya elaborated on the rather logical point. "We cannot dive headfirst without considering all options."

Kaname Tousen frowned at the notion of being unprepared. "None of us are familiar with this other society and if a Captain-classed shinigami can be subdued then it would be foolish to send our subordinates into the fray."

Unohana's soft eyes stared them down. "Unfortunately, Captains, we do not have time to wait, not when a life is possibly on the line."

Komamura's deep voice cut through the conversation. "I agree with your reservations Kaname but Retsu has a point. Perhaps before we choose our potential candidates, we form a tactical scheme with the data we currently have on this world."

"That's a delightful suggestion." Aizen's glasses glinted. "Captain Kurotsuchi, what information did you garner using the last report from Hitsugaya-kun?"

"This and that." Kurotsuchi smoothed his cloak in a self-important manner. "His report was rather lacking on external spiritual factors and the native quasi-quantum energy reactions of the 'geostigma' taint. However I managed to gather an interesting insight on the force alpha-signatures of the 'Lifestream', indicating that-"

A harsh clicking of wood against tile interrupted the scene. "Captains."

The debate and conversation fell to a hush when Commander General Yamamoto Genryuusai entered the room. He strode to the front and stood at his rightful place, knowing eyes watching.

"As you are aware, the Planet has sent a message to Soul Society. In response to this action, Central 46 selected a candidate who will be sent to the Planet to investigate the various on-goings." Yamamoto Genryuusai listened to their murmuring and elaborated, "While we are gathered here, we will devise a plan for this candidate to find and aid Captain Hitsugaya."

The Captains glanced at each other, correct in their previous assumptions. The Commander General stared at them sternly, analyzing their reactions.

It was Gin who broke the silence. "Oh? And do we get'ta know who the lucky person is, Commander General?" smiled Ichimaru with interest.

Their leader rested both hands on his staff, announcing, "We shall send-"

* * *

Standing before the grand judgement of Central 46, the shinigami bowed politely and answered their call.

"I accept."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

**1. ****SURPRISE. **Sorry for the delay yet again. But hey here's your gift from me to you~ You guys technically got two chapters (can you see where one chapter ends and the other starts?). This was 10,000 words long. I'm dead tired (I took more than 21 hours alone to write the first part bah).

**2.** Does anybody have a theory in regards to who I'm sending? (Haha mimic shalle...Good job for predicting this turn in plot.)

**3.** A bit of trivia: all the major characters are mentioned/appeared in this chapter :)

**4****.** And _yes_, this arc is finally finished oh_shiet_! I'm quite excited to get into the next arc, yep :). It's going to be so brain-breaking fun (well…not _brain-breaking_, but I think it will be fun, yeep).

~Phoenyxx


	13. chXI: apparitions of the world, argent

**chX****I: apparitions of the world/argent**

* * *

Once Vincent and Cloud departed from the battle, the Remnants checked for losses...

"...They managed to rescue the tiny brat as well?" murmured Yazoo.

"You mean their girl?" Loz ambled his way to stand beside his younger brother. He peered up through the white-boughed trees but only saw the frayed end of the rope dangling from the branch. "Damn. We lost a bargaining chip."

Kadaj flicked the end of Souba carelessly and the blade resounded with a sharp _twang_. "We didn't really need her."

"But brother..."

"We still have our family intact," crowed the Remnant leader. The geostigma-inflicted children, blank-faced, stood in two uniform lines behind him. He sheathed Souba and sauntered towards the pair. "And we'll be reunited with Mother soon."

Gradually, Loz's grin widened. "We're really close, aren't we?"

"Mother thinks so," murmured Kadaj reverently.

_My sweet, sweet son._

At that moment, the slow pattern of energy emitted by the Forgotten Capital fluctuated with purpose. The three Remnants glanced up sharply like bloodhounds scenting prey. From the influx they could identify the Planet's life force mixed with Jenova's fading presence and an abundance of foreign energy...

...The same unknown energy that Mother expressed a deep-seated dislike towards.

_**Hear my call, my sweet son.**__**(**__Choke. Die. __**Damn him**__.__**)**_

Kadaj tilted his head to the side, listening intently, before flinching.

"Kadaj..." Loz approached him slowly. "Is Mother..._angry_...?"

The silver-haired leader pursed his lips softly – as if uncertain – and echoed Jenova's command. "Yazoo, go find and destroy_ it_. We'll handle the rest."

But there was no questioning the order when the directions came from _Mother_.

"Alright." Yazoo loaded his gun skilfully, bullets rattling softly. With a brief wave, he dashed on foot towards the direction of their familial problems, silver mane flying...

_**(**__Eliminate. __**Kill**__ the disrupter of our balance.__**)**_

* * *

By manipulating the Lifestream, Zack managed to crouch atop of a branch as Toushirou circled the suave Remnant below. Purely judging by physical appearance, he knew that his charge was at a disadvantage against such a sharp-eyed shooter. However the Death God did have benefits that gave him a certain edge over his competition.

For one, the terrain was covered with obstacles. While the silver-haired enemy could maim from a distance, Hitsugaya could easily duck behind the trees and bushes for cover. Furthermore the shinigami Captain had enhanced speed to dodge and react faster against any danger.

And he also had reiatsu and experience.

Zack knew that how the Remnant decides to conquer his shortcomings will have a mild effect on the results of this battle. Whatever tactics he decided on, it would certainly be amusing to watch him try and overpower Toushirou with them...

"Why do you hide?" asked the silver-haired man softly whilst standing proudly at the center of the glade. A few feet away from his position was the open passageway leading into the main reservoir.

Hitsugaya didn't offer him a response when he flitted behind a tree to the Remnant's right. A bullet pierced through the branch where his head passed.

"Mother is not happy with you."

"You can tell her that I don't care," sniped back Hitsugaya.

Zack winced in sympathy when the Remnant released his wrath of bullets towards Toushirou. Even so, he was cheered when the attack gave him ample opportunities to witness how the Death God fended off the metal hail with his katana; Hitsugaya dodged the rapid fire shots with finesse. The sword was in constant motion – a blur of sharp angles and difficult manoeuvres. If Zack focused, he could feel the slips of foreign reiatsu coursing through the blade.

But the Remnant was not impressed. When his clip ran out of bullets, he swiftly reloaded with fresh ammo. He growled softly, Velvet Revolver aimed at the heart of the tree Hitsugaya was hiding behind. "Who are you? Why do you take joy in upsetting Mother?"

Zack listened to the harsh bark of laughter. Hitsugaya mocked, "I'm just a nobody. And I also think you have it the other way around; it's your precious Mother provoking me."

Riled, the enemy exclaimed, "Lies. You destroyed one of my brothers."

A tense silence followed by a cruel reprimand. "You dare scold me when you were the ones who corrupted him?" Toushirou tamped down on the whiplash of reiatsu as he reigned in his temper. "Open your ears and hear yourself speak."

"Hmn." The Remnant smiled, "To have to reassure yourself with those kinds of words...I hear guilt."

Zack scowled at the Remnant. Hitsugaya took a deep breath in before remarking frankly, "It's rude engaging in a pointless battle like this."

"What do you mean, little boy?"

"It's clear that you're going to lose."

Even as those words left his mouth, bullets flew towards him and the spirit was forced to dodge. Several shells lodged harmlessly into the soft ground but most managed to strike the trees. From the sheer force of impact by multiple bullets, several of the surrounding trees lost integrity at their trunks and began to tip over.

Yazoo had a very mean shot but the shinigami Captain countered that with skill.

Zack chuckled appreciatively when he saw Hitsugaya slice a bullet cleanly in half before twisting upwards into the trees to avoid the shrapnel. He was pretty sure he had never seen anyone accomplish such a feat without lodging both halves in their body.

Briefly, the thought of Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth crossed his mind. They probably could've done that blindfolded if they wanted to...

Fog drew in. The fight blurred and all noises faded into faint songs. The physical space became infinity; the sky – an ephemeral mixture of night and lightness...

The world in-between.

"Cloud's with Vincent and Marlene."

Zack turned his head so quickly he almost felt the whiplash. "My favourite lady friend!"

Aerith smiled indulgently, balancing on the radiant branch beside him with ease. "Hm. I'm your favourite?"

"Of course," puffed up Zack. He then asked with muted cheerfulness, "I take it that your talk with our favourite blond friend turned out well?"

"Zack, do I hear doubt?" teased the flower girl. "Cloud is coming around. He's beginning to figure things out. Hm...It's a tough burden he's putting down..."

"Your happiness for him is sweet."

She made a small noise at the back of her throat – a mixture between surprise and a laugh. "You can't say that you aren't too," said Aerith when she spotted his satisfied grin.

"Yea but what can I say? Spike has been killing himself inside for way too long," drawled Zack as he leaned against the aged tree, half-preoccupied by the veiled fighting below. "I didn't die just to watch him suffer, you know?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm so proud that he's decided to free himself from the guilt trip."

She nodded thoughtfully, "You know Zack, your rare paternal side is kind of cute."

"Aerith!" sputtered Zack, catching sight of her unrestrained grin.

She laughed benignly and changed the subject of their conversation; she appraised the fight half-seen in their in-between world. "Captain Hitsugaya seems to have his hands full..."

"He'll do fine." Zack scoffed, "And if he loses, I'm pretty sure one Remnant can't squish his ego."

Aerith, for a moment, regarded her spirit companion with an unfathomable shine in her eyes and smiled softly, "Well, while you watch out for him, I'm going to drop by _Seventh Heaven_ and check up on AVALANCHE."

"Sure, leave it to me. Besides, I think Cloud's group will join us soon anyway, now that the two hour limit is over. They're bound to be searching for Toushi-_rou_-_woah_!"

The tree they were balanced on shifted dramatically and the fog lifted. They both glanced down sharply, witnessing the bullets rattling against the base of the tree, causing it to tilt precariously.

"You better go. I – or, I mean, Toushirou – will take care of this mess," said Zack as he ruffled his hair in stress.

Aerith nodded and waved, "See you later." She disappeared in a cloak of Lifestream energy, pushing Zack back into the physical world. Not a moment too soon, the ex-SOLDIER jumped off the tree he was sitting in and landed near a semi-demolished stump.

And as his eyes followed the action happening in front of him, Zack noticed a change in tactics. Toushirou was beginning to move closer to Yazoo as he weaved around the bullets. The ex-SOLDIER considered the skill of the opposition specialized in long-ranged attacks, and could understand the reasoning behind Toushirou's desire to come within a closer proximity – even if it meant a greater risk of having his brain blown sky high with one shot of the enemy's pistol.

Quickly the two met head on but just as the two duellers crossed paths – Hitsugaya with Hyourinmaru in a steeled arc and Yazoo's right hand aiming Velvet Revolver steadily – a strange occurrence unfolded.

Project Gaia fluttered from behind the Captain's cloak, emitting a terse energy like a spiritual claxon. Zack witnessed Yazoo's confused expression before his quick left hand darted outwards with an intention to grab the important object.

But it was obvious that an energy rejection transpired when a brilliant flash of blue light followed, searing Zack's retinas as he instinctively shielded himself...

* * *

"Toushirou!" Zack's voice came from his left. "Hey. You alright?"

Hitsugaya blinked away the sparks of light obscuring his vision and surveyed the area. Remarkably, there was no damage to his person or on the environment by the whiplash of reiatsu. The shinigami sheathed his sword. "I'm fine."

But his silver-haired nemesis on the other hand...

"Huh." Zack jabbed a thumb towards the prone Remnant who collapsed with his arms stiff to the sides. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," he responded bluntly but honestly. "It was Project Gaia."

"_Project Gaia_?" At the Captain's nod, Zack rubbed the back of his head, thoughtful. "I think I lost the memo telling me it's sentient...I mean all that energy-"

"No. It's not _sentient_." Hitsugaya removed the pouch carrying the orb from his sash and weighed it in his hand. "Remember how I mentioned that there is an intricate barrier spell on Gaia?"

"Yes...Then that light show...?"

"That was the barrier activating." A level eighty-five Bakudou spell, to be precise. "It's triggered by evil intent."

Zack circled the knocked-out Remnant. "So what happened to him?"

"Simply put, the barrier is a form of 'demon arts magic' similar to the one I used in the roof-top dual against Cloud; however this time around the spell is more potent." Hitsugaya continued, "The Remnant is paralyzed and knocked out for at least twenty-four hours – that is only if he can't fight the effects."

He didn't add in the fact that the Remnant would be under induced bloody nightmares as well.

"That's pretty impressive," whistled Zack as he gazed at Project Gaia appreciatively.

"But a costly move," scowled Hitsugaya. "Now that the barrier has been activated and the spell is removed, Project Gaia has no magical protection."

"So if someone else had sticky fingers and tried to snatch it, the materia can't protect itself?"

"...That's correct."

Zack crossed his arms. "And there's no way of putting another barrier up?"

"Usually that wouldn't be a problem but your world-"

"-Is picky, I get it."

Hitsugaya reiterated, undeterred, "-doesn't seem happy with reiatsu and kidou spells. Otherwise the spell would be straightforward to reapply – relatively speaking, that is."

"But there are loopholes, right?" Zack pondered. "I mean you pulled off the White Materia retrieval pretty spectacularly."

"...I'll consider the options." The shinigami Captain curled his fingers tightly around the hidden orb before securing it once more.

Zack crouched level to Yazoo and made a vague motion at the body. "While you do that, let's lug him back to Edge."

Hitsugaya sighed and stood beside Zack, arms crossed as he observed the Remnant. "That implies physically lifting and carrying him...While I have no qualms in dragging the enemy by a foot to our destination, it's not quite feasible when we also have to cross an ocean." He murmured in a soft undertone that his guide couldn't hear, "I can't exactly fly in this state..."

"But what about Reno, Rude, and their helicopter?" countered Zack.

The white-haired Captain was indifferent. "We have no idea if they're still at Bone Village. We're late to the meeting point and we don't have the means to contact them either. Furthermore, they're not going to simply appear when we, for once, actually need their help."

"Snippy." Zack lifted both hands up in a placating gesture. "But cheer up, I think I can-"

"-hear Cloud nearby?" finished Hitsugaya.

From a distance away, the loud howl of a mechanical engine answered his question.

The Captain murmured crossly, "Convenient."

"Timely." Zack grinned brightly. "And here I thought my assumptions were wrong..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

The Lifestream spirit explained with mock seriousness, "You know, our two hour time limit imposed by the Turks was over a long while back so I assumed they'd be combing through the forest by now. Guess I'm not wrong."

"I don't need their babysitter mentality," scowled Hitsugaya darkly.

Zack shrugged. "Yea. You know that. I know that. But hey, we caught a Remnant. Maybe this will prove something."

Despite his self-control, Hitsugaya's lips quirked. "You mean _I_ caught a Remnant."

"Fine. If you're gonna get all technical on me, _Project Gaia _caught the Remnant." Zack ignored Hitsugaya's soft huff. "Though it's kinda sad and embarrassing when we're trumped by an inanimate object-"

"Let's just get to the main road." Hitsugaya grabbed Yazoo and carried him in a fireman's lift with ease. "I highly doubt Strife's motorcycle can navigate through clusters of trees."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Zack trailed after the tinier figure in front of him. In his opinion, it was a comical yet slightly terrifying scene. He didn't expect someone of Hitsugaya's stature to have the ability to lift a person twice their size.

The shinigami turned his head partially, remarking, "Surprised by his motorcycle? Maybe if the bike manages to fledge wings."

The silence stretched as they steadily trekked closer to the dirt road that snaked a path through the Forbidden Forest. Hitsugaya ducked under silver vines, noticing that the flora were quite similar to the ones they encountered on the way to the reservoir, and considered the merit of binding the Remnant.

And it was Zack who voiced the idea. "Hey just to be safe, let's bundle him up."

"My thoughts exactly." Hitsugaya paused and gazed at the long, thick vines dangling from the branch. Considering the purpose for them, he chose one that was thicker and appeared longer than the rest.

Just as he was about to reach for the chosen natural ropes (why did they have to grow so high up?), the low growl of Fenrir's engine became impossibly loud and the motorbike appeared, a sleek black creature soaring over Hitsugaya's head. The shinigami quickly withdrew his hand before amputation could occur. Fenrir screeched to a halt, rousing dust and soil. The bike's loss of momentum gave the two spiritual beings a clear view of Cloud and a little girl clinging to his waist.

Hitsugaya dropped his arm to his side, his eyebrow twitching. "Fenrir flying over my head...Strife should never be allowed to drive through a dense forest at all."

It took most of the shinigami Captain's willpower to not growl with affront when Zack bursted into peals of laughter. "At least Fenrir didn't crash into you. Told ya you'd be surprised."

"I'll be surprised if I don't find a trail of bleeding road kill leading to this area from the point at which he deviated from the main road."

"...Bleeding road kill." Zack cringed, "Do the Planet a favour and bite your tongue, Toushirou. Sure, your sharp wit can bring a little joy but I didn't need to imagine animals in the throes of death."

To his credit, Hitsugaya did not bat an eyelash against the tease; in fact, he was particularly restrained. He proceeded to walk towards the blond, ignoring the Lifestream spirit behind him. "Strife." He paused and greeted the little girl. "Marlene."

Marlene emitted a soft gasp that was followed by a tiny whisper, "Cloud, he knows my name!"

The blond swordsman nodded, "So he does." He took Hitsugaya's appearance in stride – from the dark scowl to the Remnant hanging off his shoulder like a dead weight. Cloud got off Fenrir and crossed his arms sternly. "Toushirou."

Hitsugaya dropped Yazoo onto the ground with a soft _thud_. Eying the dried blood and his strained expression, the shinigami commented, "I'm glad to see that you haven't killed yourself."

Before Cloud could retort with a spiteful remark, Marlene, still astride the bike, pointed at the silver-haired man and interrupted, "What's he doing with you? Are you kidnapping him?"

Toushirou swept a hand through his hair irritably. "You can say that."

Zack chuckled briefly. "I'll start thinking up good ransoms ideas. Hmn. Maybe we can get his brothers to stop harassing the Planet."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but did not comment. Cloud started, "You fought him?"

"He found me and started shooting. Like a sane individual, I applied self-defence." He nonchalantly mentioned, "It wasn't my intention to catch him. That was accidental."

The words seemed to hit a sensitive nerve, judging by the slight reaction Cloud showed. However the blond did not follow through with a brusque comment and instead queried, "Was he alone?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Hitsugaya caught the cautious prickle of Lifestream energy that gathered around Cloud's geostigma-infected soul. Something changed in Cloud's demeanour...

The swordsman shook his head warningly. "The Remnants almost always come in threes. If one is here, the others aren't far."

Marlene murmured, "But we're safe here, aren't we Cloud? We have you."

"Ah," acknowledged the swordsman with a brief grunt. He added seriously, "Let's head back to Edge."

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. "Where are the Turks?"

"In the sky." The blond recovered a fist-sized orb from a pocket. "We can't fit three – now four – people on Fenrir so we're signalling them to pick you up here." Hitsugaya noticed another difference in Cloud's behaviour when he freely offered more information. "Marlene and I are heading to the coastline where we'll join you."

He revealed the shining green sphere in his hand and took out First Tsurugi from Fenrir's hidden compartments.

"...Materia." Hitsugaya was reminded by the White Materia's presence. "For signalling?"

"Hey – I thought all of his materia were taken by the Remnants..." muttered Zack – not that Cloud or Marlene could hear him.

"Yes. I borrowed this from a friend." Cloud spun it gently between gloved fingers before slotting it into his sword. "It's a level 1 Lightning materia."

Hitsugaya took a step back when Cloud lifted First Tsurugi above his head in a fluid motion. The materia slotted in the sword crackled, sparking with life when Cloud channelled energy into the artificial core. Once there was sufficient build up, in a sheer strike of vivid blue, the energy snaked into a single bolt that darted across the cloudless perma-night sky. The smell of ozone and metallic mineral burned into the air, an imprint of elemental power, as the lightning danced above their heads and dispersed into cosmic charge.

Cloud pointed his sword downwards and removed the materia from the slot just as Marlene scampered over and peered at the orb. "So that's what they do! And you had a whole chest of them too...I saw."

"Hmn." He stowed it away even when Marlene pouted, curiosity shining her eyes. Cloud continued, "They should be here shortly."

Hitsugaya craned his head upwards, catching the steady beat that vibrated the air. "They're quick. I can already feel the pulse of the helicopter."

Gradually, the helicopter's steady rhythm drew closer until the actual machine was hovering over their heads. The wind whipped around them, heaving. Hitsugaya and Zack could see Reno waving from the window and Rude opening the slide door to drop a rope ladder.

Hitsugaya eyed the ladder fluttering in front of him, wondering how he'll get himself and the Remnant up the contraption. It was Cloud who suggested, "Just hang on to the lower rungs. They'll pull you up."

The shinigami nodded in understanding and picked up his dead-weight enemy before tugging both himself and the Remnant onto the ladder. He latched on firmly; Cloud signalled Reno to move.

The ladder swayed violently against the wind when it left the ground. Dangling precariously from his position, he could see Rude and an unknown man begin to tug the ladder into the helicopter.

And that was when Zack cursed, "Oh shoot. I forgot to mention-!"

Hitsugaya frowned as he tapped his ear in emphasis. _I can't hear you_.

Zack grimaced and disappeared in a dispersal of energy. His disembodied voice carried over the helicopter as if the Lifestream spirit was also on the ladder. "That's Vincent. I'm sure you know who he is since the Cetra practically regurgitated the story for ya. Chaos, on the other hand, can get chatty. So don't flip."

"What makes you so sure that I can hear the second soul inhabiting the body?" drawled Hitsugaya.

"Is that what you call it?" Zack sounded a bit exasperated. "I know it's all theoretical but you're bound to hear his colour commentary since you're so sensitive to the Lifestream."

Hitsugaya glanced upwards, already beginning to feel a different frequency to the life energy threading around his person. "Maybe..."

As Rude and Vincent were continually pulling up the ladder, Hitsugaya was close enough now that he could see the details of the helicopter's underbelly. Looking down briefly, Cloud and Marlene along with Fenrir were gone as they moved speedily down the road towards the Bone Village coastline.

The shinigami considered. _"I wonder if we'll really hear him and if he can hear us."_

_Most likely not._Hyourinmaru's voice pierced through the mechanical cacophony easily. _Telepathy is necessary for an outsider._

"_Regardless, this will be interesting..."_

"Huh. I'll talk to you later, Toushirou," bid Zack as the Lifestream shifted once more.

And then they were in the ShinRa helicopter with the Remnant dropped unceremoniously into a seat. Hitsugaya stood firmly in the spacious compartment as Rude eased the door shut and sat down. Reno waved briefly with a free hand and tossed him a pair of headphones.

Hitsugaya put them on, immediately wincing at the deafening volume of Reno's voice.

"Yo, brat. Looks like you've been busy."

He adjusted the earpiece. "And I was suddenly reminded of the reprieve I had without you around, Reno," commented Hitsugaya dryly.

Reno sneered, "Hah. Whatever. But catching Remnants huh?"

At the Death God's offhanded shrug, the Turk grinned and said, "Just sit down-yo." For once, Hitsugaya actually listened to him without comment and chose a seat near the window.

Vincent's mouthpiece crackled briefly and Reno scowled as he steered his helicopter closer to Bone Village. "The loud exhalin' is a bit distractin'-yo. If you got somethin' to say, just say it."

There was no reaction and judging purely by his expression, it was apparent Vincent was not interested in replying. Hitsugaya sidled a gaze towards the ex-Turk and active AVALANCHE member, nodding with civility. "Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Rude shifted in his seat. Reno snorted.

Vincent dipped his head briefly. "Vincent Valentine."

When Vincent looked away, Hitsugaya discreetly analyzed his spiritual patterns and was rather startled in detecting, not two, but five souls inhabiting the body. They were twined together so intimately that removing one would be killing the others.

Easily sensed was the relatively normal human pattern of energy that felt and spoke of age and hardship. However, by far the most interesting were the four other spirits that seemed particularly neutral – neither malevolent to the point of 'mass destruction' nor well-behaved with good intentions. But perhaps most disturbing was how one soul was particularly dominant. The shadow glided on Vincent's shoulders like a mantle, a heavy, oppressing power that Hitsugaya could feel coursing through the cramped compartment of the helicopter.

_Chaos._

There was a brief flash of molten gold irises when their eyes met and Hitsugaya looked away to peer out the window distractedly.

Afar, the early morning sunlight rippled scarlet across the ocean...

* * *

Leaning into the moth-eaten front seat of their truck, Kadaj glanced into the rear-view mirror, jade eyes catching sight of Rufus Shinra sitting in the backseat. Exuding certain indifference, the president of the 'disbanded' ShinRa Company was resting against the cushions, acting as the perfect, silent kidnappee with a vaguely worn appearance. They had kept him in the transport vehicle for the past twelve hours.

"What is taking Yazoo so long?" whined Loz as the last of the children were herded into the back of the truck. He leaned against the car door, speaking through the open window.

A pause. "Yazoo..." Kadaj motioned at his older brother when he heard Mother's cool beckon. "Let's go."

"Go?"

"We're leaving." The leader of the Remnants started the engine of the truck even as Loz flinched and pulled a face.

"But what about Yazoo?"

"Mother says he has been taken by the little evil." Fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly.

Loz's eyebrows climbed. "Little evil...? We should go to him."

"Mother...Mother says no." Silver bangs hid his expression. "Mother has a plan."

"A plan to save brother?" questioned Loz tentatively as he opened the door to the car and climbed into his seat.

Kadaj finally nodded confidently. "Mother knows best. We're relocating back to Edge."

"To fight Cloud?"

"Ah. And to finish off the little evil," murmured the younger Remnant. "We'll rescue Mother from the WRO..."

"The WRO..."

"An off-shoot organization of ShinRa." Kadaj sneered at the quiet president sitting behind him. "The Turks most likely hid Mother in their facilities near Midgar-ruin."

"And we'll attack Edge too?"

"Yes." Once Loz slammed the door shut, Kadaj pressed down on the accelerator of the truck and the transport shot off the road. "Two attacks simultaneously. WRO headquarters _and_ Edge."

Loz smiled confidently. "I wonder if Rahmut wants to play..."

* * *

Aerith, the apparition behind the bar, watched the scene unfold.

Cid sipped his hot tea, sprawled in a seat by the broken window (courtesy of Hitsugaya). Red XIII was nearby resting in a patch of dawn sunlight while Cait Sith 'snoozed' on his flank. Barret was upstairs behind the closed bathroom doors taking a shower; intermittent curses were heard through the steady stream of water.

Tifa was close to Aerith, drying the washed dishes and nodding at polite intervals to Yuffie's rambling.

The White Rose of Wutai twittered from her barstool, arms waving while explaining to the aforementioned martial artist, in detail, the events that led to their arrival. "-And the whole ship rocked – I swear at one point we were _upside-down_ – and I almost lost my lunch from that – well, I think I may have threw up in my mouth a bit anyway-"

"But you sure made up for that 'bit' and threw up 'more' afterwards," muttered Cid in disgust.

Their ninja pretended obliviousness. "-And good thing _Shera_'s windows are reinforced and stuff since I'm sure Red and Cait Sith wouldn'ta wanted to fall out of the ship and into the _ocean_ –"

"Thanks Cid," interjected Red belatedly.

"-I have to admit, thought we were goners-"

Cid tuned out Yuffie's chatter. "No problem. You know me, always lookin' out for you vertically-challenged folks...Or in your case, that and not being born with opposable thumbs to grab onto railings."

"-But yea, had to wait for the repairs-"

Red rested his shaggy head against the floorboards, huffing, "I'll remember that."

"-And the mechanics were so slow trying to reconnect all the defused wires to the engines. Not that I'm _really _complaining when they're trying to make sure we don't blow up in the sky from faulty engine repairing but _still_." Yuffie slapped both hands on the countertop. "Took way too long especially since time was – is – of the essence."

"You know Yuffie," spoke Tifa evenly. "It's rather unfortunate that we're waiting for the Remnants next strike and it isn't the other way around."

"Exactly! What if we dropped in late and they're already here tearing up the place?" Yuffie pouted. "We'll miss some fun butt-kicking."

The blond pilot coughed through his tea. "Ha. Only you would be excited 'bout somethin' like that."

"I'm not _excited_, old man. It's more like anticipation, honestly." Yuffie demonstrated with exaggerated hand motions. "I just wanna wring their necks for even thinkin' about kidnapping ailed kiddies, let alone following through with it."

Tifa placed the dish down and started drying the mug. "You'll have to get in line."

The ninja nodded agreeably, "Sure. As long as you leave something for me to handle then it's all rosy."

The stairs creaked as their heavy arms user marched his way down and through the threshold of the bar. "And whadda 'bout me?"

"Barret. After you're done all we'll get is a pile of bodies full of holes – and that's if we're lucky and you didn't use explosives or something," explained Yuffie.

"Exactly the point. I'm not leavin' 'em bodies mangled," growled Barret, seating himself on a chair closer to the bar. "Instead I'm turnin' 'em into piles of ash or sum-otha shit."

"Cremation?" voiced Nanaki.

Yuffie squawked. "Not on my watch!"

"Haa," chuckled Cid.

Even Tifa raised an eyebrow at the beast's suggestion.

"Too fuckin' fancy an' _polite _Red." Barret picked at the wood splinters on the table. "I'm thinkin' more _BOOM_ and dust." He trailed off, "Damn them for snatchin' Marls...Damn Cloud for not respondin' his cell..."

"Maybe he's in mid-fight, yanno, like having his huge sword waved 'round above his head. I mean if the phone suddenly rings, I trust blondy not to drop his sword to answer the call, especially since, like I said before, _the sword's over his head_." Yuffie contained her mirth. "Sure, blondy may have a thick skull but it'd be insta-knock out if that broadsword drops on him."

Tifa actually laughed. "I don't think First Tsurugi will knock him out that easily, even if it falls on his head."

Aerith was inclined to agree.

Cid set the teacup down as he rested an elbow on the table. "But Barret's brought up a good point. What's Cloud up to right now?"

"He's most likely still at the Forgotten Capital," remarked Tifa. "Maybe engaged in battle with the Remnants."

"And Vinnie doesn't have a cell," added Yuffie sourly. "Reeve should really customize one for him."

The robotic cat powered on from sleep mode. "Not his fault lassie," bounced Cait Sith in immediate defence. "Vincent's the one who doesn't want it."

"Actually..." The martial artist suggested, "We can always call Reno or Rude for an update."

"Ugh. Those Turks?" Yuffie sulked at her bar seat.

"'Those Turks' have surprisingly been very cooperative," added Tifa.

Cid placed a cigarette between his teeth but otherwise did not light it. "Do it. No harm in asking. I'm tired of watching Barret flailin' and cursin' in his seat."

Barret growled and Red intervened, "You know he didn't mean it like that, Barret. We're all worried about Marlene too-"

Tifa's phone rang. Everyone hushed.

The aforementioned woman answered the call on the third ring. "Hello. You've reached the _Seventh Heaven_ bar. This is Tifa Lockhart speaking."

Aerith craned in closer, listening to the conversation.

Tifa's eyebrows shot up. "Reno."

The others perked up.

"That's great," voiced Tifa. She mouthed, 'Marlene's safe', and Barret grinned broadly as Yuffie and Cid whooped.

But that joy was short-lived when they noticed Tifa frown faintly. "And Cloud? Vincent? Oh. Then Toushirou-" She bit her lip, expression unreadable. "Alright."

The woman proffered the phone to Barret who took it eagerly and began speaking with his surrogate daughter. Tifa then offered a wan smile towards the other members of AVALANCHE. "They're coming back to Edge but without the other children."

"What?" Yuffie muttered, "Don't tell me the cavalry did a half-assed job."

"Not quite; there is a bright spot. Toushirou single-handedly captured a Remnant agent."

"Really?" Cid cocked his head to the side and asked offhandedly, "And who is this person anyway?"

Tifa explained awkwardly, "He's an acquaintance."

"Teefers, you're holdin' back!" admonished Yuffie.

The martial artist shook her head sheepishly, "It's better to hear his story from him."

"He's got you spooked," observed Cid.

"You can say that but it's more of the fact that..." She took in a deep breath. "He's a Death God from another dimension."

Quiet followed her statement; even Yuffie was at a loss for words. Cid waggled his cigarette and broke the peace with a hearty grunt, "Huh. That's a new one."

* * *

In the midst of the desolate Midgar moorlands, a gateway opened in midair and a figure garbed in black landed effortlessly from the free fall.

Brushing away the dirt caught between the fine threads of their clothing, the foreigner reached into a hidden pocket and withdrew a cell phone; its cover was engraved with a thistle.

They flipped open the phone and dialled the appropriate number, reporting in an efficient manner. "…I have arrived safely in the premises of Planet Gaia Quadrant α5J." The person then added placidly. "I will begin part two of the mission."

"Understood. A secondary unit is on standby. Please proceed and report back in two hours."

Click. The line was terminated.

Closing their eyes, the unknown used reiatsu and searched out the population. They began walking in the direction of what felt to be a _city_.

Time to find Captain Hitsugaya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** I left some, in my opinion, pretty obvious clues (**RE**: If you don't see the clues, don't feel bad D: Ah. That's the last thing I would want you guys to feel!). Hopefully you know who I sent (well, even that has a loophole but I shall not discuss this here in fear of spoiling lol). And if not, that's fine too, heh.

Before I forget: if you are not familiar in how the interior of the _Shera_ looks like, I suggest you look for video cutscenes or gameplay of _Dirge of Cerberus_ (the FF7 spin-off game) or watch _Advent Children_ (again? Haha maybe).

~Phoenyxx


	14. chXII: united, divided

**chXII: united/divided**

**

* * *

**

_Hi. _

_My name is Zack Fair._

_Funny. 'My name is Zack Fair.' Or maybe. 'My name is Zack. Protagonist extraordinaire.' Only, that's not really true since I'm doing the following around here. Boy wonder would probably be laughing at me if he heard this. _

_Well… Not laugh. Smirk, more like. _

_Good thing he can't read minds, then. Huh…Or does he? He can be _awfully_ perceptive sometimes…_

_GUH! Stop thinking about that Zack. Focus on what we we're about to do. Fo-cus._

_Ah. Aerith's __smiling at me. She probably thinks it's funny that I'm whining right now._

_But damn. I should be entitled to some whining! I thought I'd be enjoying a quiet, peaceful afterlife but the Planet seems to like throwing me around whenever She pleases. Now I have _responsibilities_. And did I mention I'm dead? Well I'm dead. The dead shouldn't have responsibilities cause of a little thing called being _dead_!_

_I know, I know, that hasn't stopped _Captain _Hitsugaya. Toushirou needs to loosen up and have a vacation. He's too General Sephiroth-level serious. I'm pretty sure Aerith agrees with me on this one. Maybe after this whole mess, we can convince him to take a detour to Costa del Sol…_

…_Wait. Where was I?_

_Right. Responsibilities. Somehow, I've been downgraded from SOLDIER to the Planet's tour guide. Or maybe I should say upgraded from Hojo's guinea pig to the Planet's tour guide. Or is it fugitive to the Planet's tour guide? Either way, all I can say is. _Great_. _

_Bad attitude Zack. __I know, and probably coming off as high-strung too. Don't get me wrong. Saving the Planet is dandy but _tour guide_? Really? Couldn't the Planet figure something out and let me kick some ass instead? I hate taking this backseat ride while people left and right are dying._

_I _hate_ this. _

_All I wa__nt to say to the Planet is, 'It's sort of getting crowded here in the Lifestream. How about letting me out and about _alive _for a bit, hm? I've still got a lot of dreams to reach and fulfill…'_

…_Aerith thinks there's a pretty high chance that that's not going to happen any time soon. She's usually right about these things too. Shame._

_At least Toushirou's competent enough for the __three of us._

_I can't believe it's only been two days since his arrival. It feels a lot longer than that. First he arrives in ruin Midgar and gets jumped by a couple of __monsters. Then he goes gallivanting off to Edge and challenging Reno and Rude. _

_Well. Challenging might be too strong of a word. __He 'chatted' with them. They pissed him off. Of course, they all got back on even footing when the Turks busted his cellphone and Toushirou bit their heads off._

_In hindsight, that was pretty__ funny._

_And Cloud! The poor bystander put against the Planet's problem again. Hopefully he'll be a willing accomplice before Aerith's patience snaps and she forces her hand. She can be quite convincing when she wants to be. I should know. _

…_Don't tell anyone, but I think pouting cute girls are a weakness of mine._

_Anyway, where was I again? _

…

_Right! Cloud. I still can't believe __Toushirou actually talked him down and managed to convince him and the Turks to take him to the Forgotten Capital. Still, I'm glad he did otherwise it would have been mighty difficult to get to the White Materia. _

_Unless we got a flying machine…or somehow Toushirou learns to fly_ _across the ocean. _

_But that…That isn't something I'd like to see happen to Toushirou though…Growing wings and taking flight seems to go hand in hand with science experiments and slow loss of sanity._

…_I should stop thinking about that. _

_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. How about when Toushirou actually got the White Materia and then captured a Remnant? That was pretty exciting. __Then Cloud went and found Toushirou and they were all civil without going at each others' throats and…and…I still think that's the result of Aerith's well-meaning meddling but she's been completely mum about it whenever I asked her for details._

_Anyway, after the whole Forgotten City debacle, everyone merrily travelled __back to Edge with Marlene and Vincent in tow. Now we're at _Seventh Heaven_ with the entire gang. Trust Tifa to call up everyone. _

_I can't wait till they start hounding Toushirou with questions though. It'd be fun watching him fend against AVALANCHE and the Turks simultaneously… _

"Zack…"

_I think Aerith is talking to me again. Better respond._

"Hmm?"

"What's with the goofy smile?"

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "What smile?"

Aerith watched him suspiciously. "The kind that tells me you're up to no good."

"Honest. I'm not plotting anything!" he chuckled.

"I'm sure." Aerith giggled. "Well, while you were busy zoning out, Hitsugaya told them his story again…"

* * *

Hitsugaya scowled, arms crossed defensively.

He was stuck in the _Seventh Heaven_ bar again but this time, his company around the table multiplied in numbers. To his right sat Reno, Rude, Tifa, Marlene, and a man with a gun arm named Barret Wallace. To his left was the airship pilot Cid Highwind, the Wutai-born princess Yuffie Kisaragi, the lion-beast Nanaki, and a strange mechanical cat by the name of Cait Sith. Directly across from him was Cloud and Vincent and behind _them_, slumped in an uncomfortable position, was his captured Remnant, bound and gagged.

There was also a lot of yelling, tension, and general disbelief. It didn't help matters that his Lifestream guides were chittering behind him, one impatient and the other excited.

Hitsugaya glared at the table dully, trying to ignore the fact that karma must love placing him in impossible situations just for laughs. Really, it was a miracle his contacts managed to sit through his explanation on the 'why he was here' without interrupting him.

Or…Maybe he shouldn't have counted his chickens before they hatched.

"Wait!" yelled the 'ninja' in aggravation. Everyone fell silent at her outburst. "So lemme get this straight. You-" She pointed at him rudely. "-are some sword-waving, inter-dimensional traveler with _crazy foreign magic _here to save our Planet."

Hitsugaya stared at her blankly, lips twitching downward in aggravation. Did he mention that he hated the repetition of all this? "…By extension I'm helping your Planet. My main concern is the geostigma."

A certain Turk interrupted him and diverted the attention to another topic. "Hey – Don't forget what he calls himself. _Death God_," emphasized Reno, clearly mocking the tiny Captain.

If his glare could induce a blizzard like his Zanpaktou partner, the _Seventh Heaven_ would be a really,_ really_ cold place right now and not very heavenly at all.

Both Reno and Yuffie's behaviours weren't dissuaded by his growing anger though. The teenager sat back in her chair. "You can't be a-a-friggen _Death God_! Just _no way_."

"Maybe it's that karma stuff you kept yammerin' about," suggested Cid. "Or we could all be duped right now by some crazy Remnant with a god complex – their fourth brother or some sorta shit." The pilot flicked his cigarette into the ashtray, eyes lingering on his white hair and green eyes.

Within his soul, Hyourinmaru rumbled._ Patience._

And following this advice, Hitsugaya voiced coolly, "Then how do you explain him?" He directed their attention at the unconscious enemy.

Cid shrugged. "Like I said. Crazy."

Tifa interrupted him, "I don't think he's crazy. I trust him."

"And if Teef's gonna trust the pint-sized kid then I'm with her," growled Barret. "She ain't been wrong about this stuff yet."

Cait Sith sang, "I dunnoo-oo."

"Hm." Vincent shifted. All eyes tracked his movements when he took an intimidating step forward. "You have details that you shouldn't know."

It wasn't a statement, but a question. Hitsugaya nodded. "Again, you can thank your Planet for my thorough enlightenment."

Nanaki questioned hesitantly, "So you can listen to the Planet…like…Aerith?"

The atmosphere grew solemn. The shinigami Captain paused before repeating himself, "No. I have guides."

"Your informants," stated Rude.

Cloud seemed to visible tense at those words. Hitsugaya took notice and nearly jolted in his seat when Zack slapped an incorporeal hand on his back.

The spirit exclaimed, "Do something – quick! Now's our chance to gain their trust."

Hitsugaya shrugged the hand away, as if ridding an itch between his shoulder blades. "Yes. My Lifestream informants." There was a hint of challenge in his voice but emerald eyes deliberately avoided the blond swordsman's searching gaze.

After a few more moments of silent deliberation, Cloud finally spoke up. "Aerith and Zack."

Tifa shot him a worried look. The others were puzzled except for Reno and Rude.

Calmly Nanaki asked, "What do you mean, Cloud?"

It almost seemed as if he didn't hear the question addressed to him. "…She appeared and mentioned you…" Cloud's expression hardened but the artificial mako-blue of his eyes betrayed him. He was curious. "Why? Why are you so willing to help the Planet? This isn't your problem."

Hitsugaya stood up in all his four-feet-four glory and the sad lack of height didn't mellow his authoritative air. "Your dying Planet, the one housing your existence and at least a trillion other life forms, asked for help. The Soul Society isn't made up of heroes but we aren't heartless." Or, at least the majority wasn't. The shinigami Captain added with conviction, "I'm here to see this to the end whether you like it or not, Strife. It is my _duty_."

He omitted the fact that there was also a chance that if Jenova destroyed this Planet, she would attack his realm next. This was due to their Planet establishing a stronger contact with his realm during the information transfer. He wasn't sorry about having this as one of his driving forces against Jenova because self-perseverance was a part of human nature; however, that didn't mean he would be tactless and offer _that _as a main reason.

That selfishness wouldn't inspire trust.

Cloud crossed his arms, repeating, "Duty…"

"Duty to prevent suffering and unnecessary death." Hitsugaya glanced at Cloud's geostigma-infected arm pointedly. "Duty as a Death God – to maintain balance and cycle. Jenova has perverted souls and caused misbalance to your cycle. It is only _right_ to straighten this out."

Nanaki's tail seemed to flicker back and forth, a clue to his growing approval. He smiled wolfishly. "A noble cause…"

The tension in the air cleared slightly with Nanaki's words. Cloud seemed to internally grapple against an unseen burden before deflating. The others took that as a cue to take control of the conversation.

"Fine," growled Cid roughly around the edges. "I'll sorta believe you for now but tell me, how are you gonna do what you say you're gonna do?"

"Good question Cid-buddy!" chortled Cait Sith as he jumped in his seat. The cat added mischievously, "The pint-sized laddie already mentioned that his powers are limited so how are ya going to pull off something as big as curing geostigma?"

"Especially since the brightest minds in the WRO have been struggling to find a solution," added Vincent lowly.

Hitsugaya said offhandedly, "I already mentioned Project Gaia."

"Yea, so what? We don't even know what that means," said Yuffie, expression souring.

"Project Gaia is a compact spherical technology meant to amplify natural healing energies from your Planet. At the core, it is formed from the reiatsu of our healing arts so it has unknown capabilities in a direct healing process." The Death God removed the pouch holding Project Gaia from his waist, letting it sit in his palm.

"Aren't cha gonna open the bag kid?" grumbled Barret.

Reno interrupted rudely, "He mentioned something about spells and stuff that doesn't let him open that sack there. I say that's just weak excuses to stop us from nosing into his business-yo."

Hitsugaya locked his jaw, molars grinding, and shot the Turk a fierce look in warning. "There has been a change of plans thanks to that Remnant."

"Ya mean him?" Cait Sith pointed at Yazoo.

Tifa eyed the Remnant speculatively before voicing her theory, "I've been watching our captive for awhile now and his unconsciousness, it's unnatural, isn't it?"

Nodding, he explained, "The Remnant triggered the defence spell placed on Project Gaia, which is why he's knocked out right now. Furthermore, because of the current constrictions placed on my abilities, I am unable to re-establish this defensive spell."

"Then that means you can show us Project Gaia," finished Rude.

"Yes." Hitsugaya placed a hand inside the bag, briefly feeling a pulsating warmth tickle his palm, and withdrew the spherical object. He then placed the object onto the table, revealing the gentle contours of silver and midnight blue. Deep inside the orb, glimpses of cosmic reds and purples were seen entwined around a bright white light center. It almost resembled a cat's eye with a light-filled pupil.

"This is Project Gaia."

Yuffie inched closer, eye level to the pseudo-materia. "Amazing…" Her dexterous fingers skilled at thieving twitched in anticipation.

The others ignored her antics. Cid grunted, "Looks like a colourful bauble."

"But it doesn't seem like something you can find 'round here," squeaked Cait Sith, optic sensors analyzing the strange technology.

Vincent tapped a golden talon against the table. All attention returned to him. "You mentioned that this was meant to act only as a conduit. Where will the healing energy come from?"

With a growing respect for the damaged hybrid soul of Vincent Valentine, the shinigami Captain said, "It will come from the reason why I went to the Forgotten Capital."

Tifa blinked, "You're willing to tell us now after all the secrecy?"

Reno scowled about stupid bossy brats and secrecy before he was hushed by the glares from all parties.

Hitsugaya suppressed the lopsided smirk. "Yes because my Lifestream informants mentioned that I will need transportation to get to the next destination."

"Where to?" asked Cloud stiffly. The others watched him uncertainly as a 'bad feeling' was shared by all.

"The Temple of the Ancients."

Everyone shifted in ill-concealed surprise.

"But it is…gone," said Nanaki carefully.

Aerith, from where she stood quietly behind Hitsugaya, murmured for his ears only, "That's true but again, don't worry too much about that right now. Just know that it's one of the closest points to the Lifestream."

Hitsugaya nodded absently to Aerith's comments and reasserted to the living, "If you want geostigma cured I need access to the Temple of the Ancients, a place where the barrier between your physical realm and Lifestream is thin."

"And what will ya do there?" asked Barret. "Lotsa magic mumbo-jumbo?"

The Death God smirked, "You can say that." From a second pocket skilfully stitched into his clothing, he withdrew another sphere, this one a vibrant aqua-green. He placed it side-by-side to Project Gaia, both orbs twinkling with magical energies.

"Impossible," said Cloud, breaking the stunned silence.

Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white hair and said, "I present to you the White Materia."

* * *

"Do you have an appointment?"

Elena stared down at the secretary sitting behind the roomy, lunar-shaped desk. Exotic like Tseng, she had chestnut-brown hair freefalling over thin shoulders. Wiry hands were sitting on the keyboard of her computer console, one finely plucked eyebrow quirked upwards in question.

Her voice was gratingly nasal when the brunette continued, "If not, Mr. Tuesti is busy at the moment. Please wait in the sitting area. I will show you in when he is available." Almost to herself, she mumbled in a low voice, "Don't even know how you Turks got past security though…"

Tseng, level-headed, explained, "It's an emergency, Miss…" He read the name plate on her desk. "…Mabary."

"When isn't it?" The secretary rolled her eyes pointedly, manicured nails drumming impatiently with loud 'click_-clack_'s.

Elena refrained from strangling the pencil pusher. Instead she pointed out curtly, "You've been previously employed by Mr. Tuesti at the time when the ShinRa Company was still in power, correct?"

"That's right."

The blond, female Turk leaned into the desk. "Then you know exactly what I mean when I say that the emergency will result in _Sector 7 Operation_ levels if we don't talk to Mr. Tuesti."

The secretary was not stunned – either that or she had a very impressive poker face. Elena thought it was a poker face, anyway, because previously the secretary didn't bat an eyelash when she caught a full view of the guns they were toting.

Miss Mabary calmly stated again, perhaps a hint more patient and apologetic, "I will let Mr. Tuesti know that you're asking for him as soon as he is ready. Please take a seat."

It was obvious that Elena hated the bureaucratic tape slapped all over this situation. In a wise decision, Tseng stepped in before she could harass the woman physically. He gave her a measured look. "Tell Reeve that Tseng is here to see him."

_Tseng_. Unspoken ShinRa secretarial rule number seven: a name-dropping Turk means a _serious business _Turk.

The brunette sighed and finally nodded in acquiesces, albeit with obvious hesitance. "I'll see what I can do." She picked up the sleek black phone by her elbow and used the comm. function to relay the message. "Sorry for interrupting your conference call Mr. Tuesti but a Mr. Tseng and his…" She glanced at Elena. "…associate wish to speak with you."

The two Turks and one secretary could hear the scatter of papers and a soft clearing of a throat from the other end. "Let them in, Miri."

Miri Mabary disconnected the comm. link and spoke as if she hadn't just stalled two impatient Turks packing heat. "Please go through the doors to my left. Mr. Tuesti is waiting."

Tseng nodded his thanks and entered the office after the steel doors slid open. Elena trailed after him smartly, lightly tapping the gun tucked snugly against her side. They both spotted Reeve behind a desk overflowing with official-looking papers.

The leader of WRO raised his head up distractedly and gave them a strained smile. "Tseng. Elena. It's good to see that you've arrived safely."

And the leader of the Turks cut short the pleasantries. "Reeve. What's the current situation?"

Reeve sighed, "Rude and Reno didn't contact you?"

At the negatives, the executive leaned into his cushy chair, elbows resting on the arms. "AVALANCHE, Reno, Rude, and a Death God by the name of Toushirou Hitsugaya are holding a conference at the _Seventh Heaven_."

"Wait…Death…God?" Elena blinked and glanced at Tseng in askance but he was as unsettled as she was.

"That's what I said too," murmured Reeve. "Well, that and 'I need a hard drink'."

"_Death God as in…A God of Death? What does that _mean_?" _Elena bit her lip in thought.

It appeared Tseng also followed that line of thought and asked Reeve to 'please clarify'.

The poor man could only shrug and say, "He was very vague, which I could understand given his circumstances. He mentioned that he reaped souls in another dimension, sending the dead to the next plane of existence."

"I see." Tseng pocketed his idle hands. "What else can you tell us?"

"Well…" Using data retrieved from his Cait Sith persona, Reeve explained what occurred at the Forgotten City and the mission that 'Toushirou Hitsugaya' claimed to have. He mentioned his aim to cure geostigma with a tool named Project Gaia and the White Materia.

Reeve pressed his lips together into a frown. The creases along his forehead grew more prominent. "I've asked the top scientists in WRO to test the validity of using the White Materia against geostigma but even then…Any results would only be hypothetical. Moreover, we don't know exactly how trustworthy this 'Death God' is so who's to say he won't abuse the power of Holy?"

Tseng selected his words carefully. "The informants he mentioned…"

"Are unknown," confirmed Reeve.

"But he's proven himself to be quite the formidable ally," continued Tseng.

"And the others, they vouched for him?" asked Elena.

Reeve smirked, "No they didn't but they didn't say anything ill of him either."

The male Turk murmured thoughtfully, thinking of his agents, "He will be watched."

"I have utmost trust that he would be."

Sensing the discussion ebbing, Elena changed direction of the conversation to the next topic. "The security cameras at the Healin' Lodge were erased."

Tseng cut in. "Do you have any information on his whereabouts?"

"I'm afraid not." Reeve rubbed his forehead as he thought. "Reno and Rude did call earlier mentioning that they knew Rufus was kidnapped by the Remnants. For what though…They didn't tell me." The executive stared down the Turk, steeling himself for a confrontation.

Surprisingly, there was no such conflict. Tseng calmly stated, "The Remnants are looking for Jenova's remains."

"You were at the Northern Crater…Rude and Reno escaped…And then Rufus was kidnapped." After a moment's pause, Reeve's frown deepened. "The Remnants want Jenova. And you…Don't tell me you are in possession of the remains."

"Perhaps. Rude and Reno escaped with the container. I don't know what happened afterwards." Tseng gave him an appraising look.

Reeve understood Tseng's expression. "But you have a theory."

"Yes I do."

"You think that Rufus hid it."

"We-"

"Yes." Tseng stopped Elena from speaking. "Thus giving the Remnants a valid reason to kidnap him."

Reeve half-nodded, watching Elena and Tseng vigilantly. One never saw disagreement in the ranks of the Turks so to witness that…Something was up. "During the conference, Cloud and the others did not mention seeing Rufus with the Remnants," he reported.

"Hm." Tseng's lips thinned. "They must have held him captive else-"

"Please sir." Elena interrupted the two men. "We are here to ask for resources."

"Elena," warned Tseng.

The blonde woman continued, "Mr. Tuesti, all three of us here understand the severity of the situation. If Jenova were to rise again, it will be disastr-"

"Elena!" Piercing hazel eyes glared.

"Sir! I know I'm speaking out of line, sir, but I feel that we must act as soon as possible sir!"

"Wait. Tseng. Elena." Reeve clasped his hands together, resting them on his desk. "Be assured that the WRO already have soldiers keeping a lookout for Mr. Shinra ever since Reno reported in. I will add to this manpower now because as Elena says, I _do _understand."

Elena gave him a small grateful smile. Tseng, generally serious in all situations, relaxed slightly and inclined his head respectfully. "Very well."

Reeve returned the gesture and asked, "Will you be joining the search or will you regroup with-"

A large explosion rocked the building.

"What-?" Elena grabbed onto a nearby chair as the entire room shook from the intensity.

Tseng removed his gun from the holster, looking poised and ready even with grey ceiling dust sprinkling his head. "Elena. Be ready."

"Damnit!" growled Reeve as he was tossed from his office chair. He quickly pressed the comm. button on his phone and barked out, "What is going on Miri?"

All they heard was static before the secretary responded apprehensively, "I'm…I'm not sure Mr. Tuesti – Wait – There's an incoming call from the Ammunitions Department."

"Patch them in."

"Right away sir."

There was a short pause when buttons were pressed before the leader of the WRO pulled the phone receiver to his ear and said, "Reeve speaking."

Tseng and Elena waited, watching the changing nuances in Reeve's expression. They could easily spot the mild distress, and this was reflected by the blaring red warning sirens that had lit up the office.

Finally, Reeve seemed to go ashen from shock before he grimly dismissed the caller, "Thank you. I will handle the situation now."

Setting the phone back down, he spoke lowly, eyes burning with a fighting fire, "The Remnants are here at Headquarters and just destroyed half the munitions stores."

"I hope you're ready for a fight."

* * *

"Oh. Oh. Oooh," moaned Cait Sith pitifully.

"Cait Sith." Nanaki winced as the robotic cat sitting on his head pulled at his mane painfully. "…Please let go. That hurts."

"Ah…" The puppet aborted the next tug and seemed to remember himself for he patted the top of Nanaki's head in an apologetic manner before bouncing onto the table surface. This invariably interrupted the current conversation when all eyes turned to him.

Reno asked callously, "What's up, cat?"

"Somethin' big's going down at Headquarters!" waved Cait Sith frantically.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes but stayed silent, opting to let the natives handle the situation.

"What?" asked Cloud seriously. "Is it the Remnants?"

"Yup." Cait Sith cradled his head and groaned loudly. "They blasted our ammo up and into the stratosphere!"

"Kzzzsht. They'll need backup," growled Cid as he snuffed out his cigarette.

"Let's go then AVALANCHE!" crowed Barret. "And kick those scrawny a-uh-butts." Glad he censored himself in time, he grinned apologetically at Tifa and patted Marlene on the head.

"Yea but you forget. Shera's outta commish," griped Cid. "I'm still waitin' for my engineers to call back."

Vincent asked, "What happened?"

Their resident ninja twittered with wild hand gestures, "There was some major turbulence in the sky 'cause of a black-"

She was interrupted by a sudden, familiar magical surge. Everyone turned to look out the window, just in time to see a bright blue emblem ascend into the heavens…

* * *

He was standing at the top of an unfinished sky rise building.

"Back again…" Loz cracked the tendons at his neck and shoulders, rotating the joints easily. Satisfied with the loose feeling, he steadily gathered his magic and built up enough power for a spell.

The _Summoning_ spell_._

"Come on out, Summon. Let's play!"

* * *

A celestial being garbed in flowing white robes descended from the pitch dark sky. Surrounding the elder summon in wild bursts were hot flashes of white lightning.

"It's Ramuh!" yelped Yuffie, hand pressed up against the glass of the window.

"That's a Summon…?" asked Hitsugaya.

Cid kicked the closest chair and cursed again. "For the love of – you gotta be _shittin'_ me!"

Marlene quickly covered her own ears.

Tifa stared at Cid reprovingly before commenting on the situation, "This doesn't look good. We'll have to split up."

"Fine. I'm going to the WRO Headquarters," stated Cloud as he fluidly attached First Tsurugi across his back.

"And I'm coming with you," said Tifa quickly, marching after him.

Cloud's eyebrows contracted downwards and he opened his mouth to speak but stalled.

Hands planted at hips, the martial artist frowned at him. "Don't say no Cloud. You're going on that motorbike of yours and I know there's enough room for one more."

"And why not make it three? Just like old times," rumbled Nanaki. "I can keep up on ground."

Cloud gazed from Tifa to Nanaki before relenting, "Fine."

"Good. Then me and the others are gonna stay here and handle _this_ mess," said Cid, jabbing a thumb at Ramuh.

"Yeah, we've got this," grinned Yuffie, bouncing on her toes.

"Hmph." Barret crossed his arms. "I'd rather go with Spike and Teefs and Red but I guess I'm stuck here."

"What about the Remnant?" asked Vincent, gesturing his head at Yazoo.

"Tch. Guess we're staying-" grumbled Reno.

"Wait." All eyes turned to Hitsugaya when he appeared to stumble in his spot. He then glowered at something behind his back before addressing the AVALANCHE and Turk members curtly, "…I'll stay here."

The red-headed Turk brightened. "Great! No complaints here-yo. I don't want to babysit the Remnant and little girl."

"I'm not little!" pouted Marlene, nose scrunched up in dislike.

"O' course not Marls. Don't let the mean ol' Turkies tell you otherwise!" cajoled the Wutai princess.

Tifa clapped her hands together to gain their straying attention. "Then are we settled with this arrangement?"

Murmurs of ascent echoed within the bar.

"Alright. Let's hop to it boys and girls!"

A smattering of noises erupted as people rushed to and fro. Hitsugaya took a seat within the _Seventh Heaven_ and relaxed, watching the AVALANCHE members separate into two distinct groups. The first group, which consisted of Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, and Barret, had already exited the building and were heading towards the trouble. Following them at a slower pace but with a definite swagger were the Turks.

As for Cloud's group, they also looked ready to leave but their leader hesitated. Finally though with an unreadable expression, he told Hitsugaya curtly, "Don't make me regret trusting you, Death God."

The shinigami Captain caught the stares of Tifa and Red XIII before returning Cloud's serious expression and responding smartly, "You won't."

Hitsugaya ignored his guides when they high-fived behind his back.

* * *

In another area of the WRO compound, Elena and Tseng analyzed the live footage recording the current events outside. Reeve leaned against the computer console as he directed the technician to pan the view out into the horizon.

"There," tapped Reeve on the screen. "Their mode of transport."

The technician typed in several rapid commands into the computer to increase the resolution. "Sir, there appears to be someone standing on the roof of that truck."

Craning her head forward, Elena recognized the silver hair. "Remnant."

"They usually attack in threes," observed Tseng. "One has been captured. Where is the second?"

Suddenly, a new message box popped up on the screen.

"Connect immediately," commanded Reeve.

"Yes sir."

Moments later, a voice strained by high velocity winds was heard from the computer speakers. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"What-!" The technician responded, "This is the WRO Headquarters. I don't know how you got this private number-"

"This is Tifa Lockhart. Please patch this call to Reeve-"

"Tifa." Reeve interrupted her. "What's the situation?"

"Reeve? Why didn't you answer your cell phone? I've been calling for the past ten minutes."

"I…" The WRO executive patted down his pockets and explained sheepishly, "I must have accidentally left it in my office."

"I see…Is everyone okay at your end?"

He sighed, "No casualties yet besides losing half our ammunition."

"The Remnant didn't attack yet?"

"No. He's just watching the Headquarters…" Reeve bit out. "It's suspicious."

"Hmm…" Tifa paused. "Stay alert and safe Reeve. Red XIII, Cloud, and I are coming now as we speak."

"What about the others?"

"They're dealing with Ramuh."

"Ramuh?"

Tifa explained, "The Remnants summoned Ramuh at Edge, so we were forced to split up."

"…So a two way attack…" murmured Tseng contemplatively.

"…Is that Tseng?"

"Yes. They arrived about forty minutes ago," said Reeve.

"They as in…?"

"Tseng and Elena."

Elena greeted simply, "Hello Tifa Lockhart."

"Hello Elena. Tseng." Tifa cleared her throat. "Alright Reeve. We'll be arriving soon. Keep in touch."

"Bye Tifa."

The technician closed the call. Reeve tapped a foot. "The appearance of Ramuh…Why weren't we alerted by our Edge outpost?"

"Sir, about fifteen minutes ago, we received notice that the communication lines were terminated at Edge."

"Terminated?" Tseng's frown deepened around the edges. "That was probably caused by the severe electrical discharge."

"…What are these Remnants planning?"

"Mr. Tuesti!" The technician yelped, zooming the camera back on to the Remnant. "Look at what he's doing."

On the screen, the Remnant was glowing a wild vivid blue but the epicentre of his magic was focused on his left arm. Almost casually, the silver-haired enemy raised a palm to face the sky and released a burst of white light.

Elena's eyes widened in shock. "Summoning?"

Indeed it _was_ summoning. In the sky, a web of intricate glyphs appeared, the radiance razing crimson fire from the ground. Intense energy gathered at one of the fissures and form was given.

A fiery blood red mane, frightening bull horns, and huge musculature. The djinn with power over the flames of the Underworld. _Ifrit._

"Sir, what do we do now?" asked the technician nervously.

Tseng appeared unfazed. "The Remnant isn't finished."

Flicking back silver hair, the enemy gathered a dark nebulous sphere in his right hand and he released the negative power with a flourish. Two dozen-strong Shadow Creepers erupted from the earth in mid-pounce, tails lashing side-to-side. The minions eagerly sniffed the air like excitable puppies before all heads turned to face the WRO Headquarter greedily.

The Remnant held a staying hand as if halting his Summon and minions from attacking. He then hopped from the roof of the truck and opened the door to his ride. With less than gentle movements, he dragged someone from out of the backseat.

"That's Mr. Shinra!" Elena clenched her hands together, teeth gnashing. "We have to rescue him sir."

On screen, Rufus Shinra, who was still weak from the effects of geostigma, was dropped from the truck and left sprawled on the ground.

"I know, but a rescue isn't going to be easy," said Tseng coolly, hazel eyes calculating the risks of facing the monsters head on.

"No it won't be." Reeve bit the inside of his cheek. "Even with the manpower we have, I'm not sure how well we'll fair against that many creatures and Sephiroth's Remnant at once."

"This is…" Elena fell silent, unable to voice her thoughts.

Grim, Reeve finished her sentence for her. "…a fight we'll lose."

"But we can still stall," pointed out Tseng, ever resourceful.

_Cloud. Tifa. Red XIII._ The executive smiled thinly. "If we can last that long."

"Shall I patch you to the General?" questioned the technician, voice wavering.

"…Yes." Reeve sighed, "We need to formulate a plan."

* * *

Although the people outside were panicking over the attack, it was deceptively quiet inside the _Seventh Heaven_ bar. This was because all the occupants of the humble establishment were hiding in a bedroom upstairs, avoiding the prowling Shadow Creepers.

Sprawled on her delegated bed, Marlene was busy with a colouring book, applying ample amounts of pinks and blues. Cait Sith was by the window, watching the immediate on-goings outside. By the lone wardrobe in the room, the Remnant was propped up against said furniture, unconscious.

Sitting Indian style on the second bed, Hitsugaya was meditating. To his immediate left was Aerith while Zack laid prone on the mattress.

"Are you really going to stay here, Toushirou?" asked Zack curiously.

Hitsugaya opened a teal eye to shoot an annoyed glare at Zack for interrupting him. "Yes. And it was your idea, Fair."

The three spirits ignored the puzzled looks from Marlene and Cait Sith.

"He also promised," remarked Aerith solemnly. "They're depending on you to watch Marlene and guard the White Materia."

"I know," said the Death God, a stray hand ruffling his white hair.

Marlene paused again before taking up courage to ask, "Know what?"

"It's nothing Marlene," said Hitsugaya, waving the question off as inconsequential. "Go back to colouring."

He was surprised when she didn't complain and complied with a small 'okay'.

Aerith noted his astonishment and said warmly, "She's a good girl."

"Ah." Glancing between the two girls, he didn't ask about their similarities in behaviour and hair style. It was obvious who Marlene was mimicking.

Zack watched the exchange and decided to break the monotony. "So let's talk business."

The Death God cocked an eyebrow upwards. _Go ahead._

"Any ideas how we're going to junction Project Gaia and the White Materia? Actually…We also need to activate Holy…" thought Zack out loud.

"Leave activating the White Materia to me," said Aerith with determination.

"But that still leaves the junctioning. How will that even _work_?" grumbled the ex-SOLDIER. "I've been thinking about all the tech ShinRa used to let us play with and I can't think of anything that'd combine something foreign like your reiatsu with the Lifestream…"

Hitsugaya calmly picked lint off of his cloak sleeve. "This is when I actually miss my cell phone, Fair."

"You think your world will have something to help us?" asked Zack.

"Of course." The Death God stared down at Zack, unimpressed. "We built Project Gaia. We would understand its short-comings. I wouldn't be surprised if the Science Bureau has what we need without us asking."

The flower girl pointed out, "I already mentioned that the Lifestream can build an altar but-"

"-We'll need blueprints to deal against compatibility issues," finished Hitsugaya.

"Altar? Blueprints?" Zack scratched his head, trying to think back to the conversation but coming up with a blank. "Where was I when you two were talking about this?"

"You were watching over Cloud and Tifa at the time." For the benefit of her partner, Aerith supplied him with the information, "Captain Hitsugaya mentioned that to use Project Gaia and the White Materia effectively, we'll need to channel the combined energies and I thought using an altar of some sort might be a good idea."

"Hmm…"

Aerith asked openly, "You don't think that's a good idea, Zack?"

"No! No it's not that." Zack laughed nervously and said, "I'm just wondering how long it would take to build this altar."

Tired, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "With just the three of us? It will take time and a lot of trial and error but someone _arrived_ earlier-"

"Talking to yourself, little boy?"

"What-!" The Death God's eyes flew open in disbelief as he quickly unsheathed Hyourinmaru to a defensive position. "How did you-? No…You should still be unconscious. The spell lasts for at least twenty-four hours."

Wobbling, Yazoo stood by the window, all bindings removed; he was stepping on a submissive Cait Sith while holding a white-faced Marlene captive around the neck. With derision, the Remnant slurred, "Thought you could keep me dead to the Planet? No! Mother called me back…Silly…Silly…"

Zack commented, confused, "Is it just me, or does he seem off – er – more off than usual?"

"It might be a side-effect of the spell…" murmured Hitsugaya. He then demanded from his enemy, "Release them at once."

"You mean the little girl and her cat? Not a chance!" Yazoo tossed his head back and laughed. "You can't get things without a trade. With blood? Fingers and ears? Maybe flowers from the flower girl!"

Marlene's brave face crumpled at the Remnant's suggestions. "Please help us Toushirou."

"There will be no such trades," growled Hitsugaya, menacing. In his hands, Hyourinmaru hummed with suppressed power.

"Oh? Oh?" Looking disoriented, Yazoo could still think clearly enough to threaten. "Even with lives I can snuff?" He clutched Marlene's neck even tighter while she clawed at his hand with increasing terror.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth together, trying to stop his anger; however, it was not enough to stall the brief surge of reiatsu. "Enough!" The window behind Yazoo exploded.

Marlene yelped from surprise.

"Put down your sword. Kick it to the door. Give me my gun," leered the Remnant as he stated his terms. "Then I'll release your friends."

_Helpless _and _powerless _again. Hitsugaya winced in sympathy when he spotted the flowering bruises around Marlene's neck. On the ground, Cait Sith was still unresponsive, perhaps offline.

Aerith touched his sleeve, eyes sorrowful. "Please, Captain."

The Death God nodded reluctantly and walked backwards away from the Remnant. He then placed his sword by the door gently, all the while glaring at his opponent.

"Good, good…Now my gun…"

Approaching the man like an obedient sheep, Hitsugaya removed the Velvet Revolver from his belt and tossed it towards him. Yazoo caught the weapon easily.

"You have your weapon back. Now release them."

"Haha, not a _chance_ naïve little boy." Almost conversationally, Yazoo said, "I can feel the power. You have an artefact inside that bag don't you? The one I grabbed. I want it. Give it to me."

"No."

"No?" Yazoo pulled the safety from the gun and pointed it against Marlene's shoulder. "Still no?"

Marlene struggled, face pinched from pain. Hitsugaya sweated but stayed firm with his answer. There was no way he would hand over Project Gaia to the Remnant. "No."

"Too bad." Eyes darkening, Yazoo smiled cruelly and pulled the trigger to the gun.

…But nothing happened.

"What!" Yazoo banged the gun against the wall. "Stupid. Piece. Of sh-!"

"I suggest you stop." Hitsugaya glared at the Remnant, power churning ominously. "There are no bullets in the gun."

"You…You…But no…That's okay. Mother would tell me that's okay…" Yazoo chuckled hysterically. "Yes. I still have materia."

"You're bluffing," growled the Death God. "We didn't find any materia on you."

"Not _on_, silly…silly…"

Zack scowled at the Remnant. "…I think he means it's inside him."

"Inside?" asked Hitsugaya sceptically.

"A bit too late for those smarts! I still have my materia," crowed Yazoo. His left arm gained a red aura. "I have a Fire spell. Care to try it now?"

Hitsugaya stayed silent.

"Fine," shrugged the silver-haired warrior. He activated the Fire spell, letting it singe the nearby headboard of a bed. "I'm not bluffing."

"He really isn't Toushirou," worried Zack.

Aerith's attention did not waver from Marlene. "She's innocent in this…"

Yazoo prodded him, "Now hand me that bag of yours with the artefact!"

The Death God was absolutely torn between duty and compassion. "I…"

"Still hesitating…?" grinned the Remnant, one hand tightening around his captive's neck again.

"Please, Toushirou," whimpered Marlene.

He steeled himself, absolute loathing coursing through his veins. "Fine. A fair exchange."

"Excellent! Hand over the goods, little boy."

"Not until you release the girl," snarled Hitsugaya. "A half way exchange."

"Fine by me." Smiling, Yazoo cheered, "Another trinket to further Mother's reign…"

Already activating the Fire spell, the Remnant forced Marlene to stumble towards the far wall away from Hitsugaya as he approached with Project Gaia.

"Good…Give me…"

When Marlene was a safe distance away, the Death God reluctantly tossed his weapon against geostigma to the enemy.

Yazoo snatched the bag in its midair flight and said, "Thanks little boy." Kicking Cait Sith towards Hitsugaya, the Remnant laughed between words, "You should know we don't care about fair trades."

From the palm of his left hand, the charged Fire spell flew towards Marlene and struck true.

Marlene screamed from the pain and collapsed boneless onto the ground. Her shoulder was terribly burnt.

"You-!" Hitsugaya started, horrified. "Marlene!"

"See ya brat," sneered the Remnant. He then wagged a finger. "A word of advice: you might want to take care of the little girl first before going after me."

Laughing uproariously, the Remnant jumped out the window of _Seventh Heaven_, leaving behind a fuming Death God and two worried spirits.

Aerith quickly went to Marlene, offering a gentle, soothing presence. "It's alright, Marlene…"

Hitsugaya peered over her shoulder, guilt gnawing at the base of his stomach. "How is she?"

"She'll need immediate medical attention," murmured Aerith, hand gliding over Marlene's shoulder. "And I can't help her like this…"

"Don't, Aerith," chided Zack gently. "No guilt."

"In any case, medical arts aren't one of my strong points." Hitsugaya slid a hand over his face. "This situation is getting worse and worse."

"Don't say-" They felt another surge of magical power and a bright luminescent blue flashed outside. Zack cursed and continued, "See. _Don't say that_!"

"Another Summon?" Hitsugaya inched towards the open window, feeling an icy wind nip against his face.

Zack took a look outside, spotted the Summon, and stumbled back further into the room. He messed up his hair in aggravation. "This isn't good. They just summoned Shiva."

Hitsugaya stared at the ice blue female avatar floating in the sky. It was snowing. "Shiva?" He shook his head. "We'll have to deal with her later. First we should get Marlene as comfortable as possible and treat her wound."

"Agreed," said Aerith. "We'll need a first aid kit though…"

"I can help with that," interrupted a calm voice.

Turning to face the door, the shinigami Captain acknowledged the newcomer with a nod. "So it was you who I sensed earlier. It's about time you arrived."

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya. I bring tidings from Soul Society."

"I see…"

Zack waved in a friendly manner, grin diminished by stress. "Yea. Hey. My name's Zack Fair. Part-time tour guide. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough." Gracefully, Aerith rose from her crouch and straightened out her dress with deliberate calm. Lifestream-coloured eyes regarded the new arrival; she offered a tentative smile.

"We've been expecting you, Vice Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi."

* * *

**T****o Be Continued**

~Phoenyxx


End file.
